Une étoile ne s'éteint pas
by teddyjes
Summary: Alors qu'une nouvelle vie semble commencer pour nos jeunes héros, un élément va venir tout bouleverser et va déterrer les sentiments les plus enfouis... ¤[Sirius Hermione]¤
1. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Bonjour tout le monde !! **

**Et oui, voici les raisons de mon retard dans mon autre fic Une Alliance inattendue !! Voici ma nouvelle fic et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire !  
  
Bisous Jess**  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ron! Cesse de gigoter!  
  
-Mais tu me fais mal!  
  
-Cesse de faire l'enfant! s'écria-t-elle, ou j'appuie plus fort!  
  
La menace sembla fonctionnée puisque le rouquin cessa de gesticuler. Cependant, il ne manqua pas de décrocher un regard meurtrier à sa petite amie qui fit comme si de rien n'était et continua d'appliquer la potion sur l'arcade ouverte du jeune homme. Ginny, de son sôté, n'avait aucune difficulté à soigner Harry puisque ce dernier restait docile. Les blessures, ça le connait.  
  
-Hermione? tenta Ron, je crois que ma mère t'appel dans le jardin!  
  
Elle lui décrocha un regard digne d'un tueur et continua d'appliquer la lotion, rageant contre ses amis :  
  
-Même pas un mois qu'on est rentré au Terrier et vous trouvez déjà le moyen de faire du Quidditch, ce sport de barbares...  
  
Les garçons réagirent au quart de tour, poussant des récriminations contre cette extra terrestre qui n'aime pas le plus beau sport du monde. Hermione ne répondit rien mais appuya un peu plus fort sur la plaie de Ron, comme pour confirmer ses dires. Ginny trouvait qu'Hermione exagérait mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire face au comportement de sa future belle soeur. Elle savait son frère et elle fiancés mais ils devaient officialiser le tout ce soir et la jeune brune était extrêment nerveuse! Autant dire que Ron n'avait pas choisi son jour!  
  
Lorsque les plaies furent panser, Hermione traîna Ron jusqu'à sa chambre, sous les rires hilares de Harry et Ginny. Arrivés au premier étage, Hermione entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et referma la porte après que Ron fut entré. Ce dernier vit l'anxiété grandissante de sa jeune fiancée et voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle recula, trop nerveuse pour se laisser aller :  
  
-Ron! s'écria-t-elle, mais que vont-ils dire? On a à peine 17 ans et, même si c'est la majorité dans le monde sorcier, mes parents ne seront pas d'accord, et puis...  
  
Mais elle fut interrompu par le jeune Weasley qui l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Elle se calma d'un coup et se mit à respirer à grande bouffées, comme si elle eut voulu faire un stock d'air. Ron pu enfin la prendre dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Une heure plus tard, les voix au rez-de-chaussée leur rappelèrent ce qu'ils devaient accomplir ce soir et, main dans la main, ils descendirent les escaliers menant à la cuisine.  
  
Les parents d'Hermione étaient attablés et discutaient activement avec ceux de Ron. Aucun adulte n'était au courant des fiançailles de leurs enfants, et c'étaient bien les seuls. Le début du repas se passa comme tous les autres puis, petit à petit, les discussion dérivèrent, inévitablement, sur les couples.  
  
Ce fut alors un véritable festival. Ron fut le premier à renverser son verre, suivit de près par Hermione. Alors que cette denière, rouge pivoine, épongeait la nappe, Ron tenta de jeter un sort pour tout sécher mais il mit le feu au tissu. Hermione l'éteingnit avec sa robe.  
  
Sentant tous les regards braqués sur eux, ils se retournèrent, cramoisis vers les autres. Harry, Ginny, les jumeaux, Bill et Charly se retenaient à grande peine de ne pas rire. Les parents des concernés, eux, les regardaient sans comprendre. A quoi jouaient-ils? D'un regard entendu, Ron et Hermione se levèrent d'un même mouvement -manquant de tomber- et fixèrent intensément leurs parents :  
  
-Maman, Papa, Mr et Mrs Granger, annonça Ron, Hermione et moi allons...  
  
-...nous marier! finit Hermione  
  
Les quatres adultes les regardaient avec des yeux ronds mais aucun ne prononça mot. Hermione se décida alors à réagir :  
  
-Bien sûr, expliqua-t-elle, nous allons d'abord finir nos études! Nous nous marierons une fois que Ron aura finit sa formation d'Auror et que je pourrai pratiquer mon métier professoral aisément.  
  
Molly fut la première à montrer un signe quelconque de réaction. Elle poussa un cri aigu et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle se leva d'un coup et étreignit le jeune couple de toute ses forces. Arthur réagit à peu près pareil, sans les larmes et avec un peu plus de tenue. Les parents d'Hermione étaient également ravis et leur fille sentit un poids s'envoler tandis que Harry la félicitait également. Le reste du dîner ne tourna qu'autour du futur mariage.  
  
Vers minuit, épuisés, chaque convive regagna la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Le lendemain, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard et bien des choses allaient changer... Leur destin à tous allaient se trouver changer : une nouvelle vie allait commencer...  
  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voili, jespère que ça vous a plu !!  
  
En tout cas, si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... LOL !  
  
Bisous Jess **


	2. Deux années pas comme les autres

**Me voilou déjà pour un second chapitre !!!  
  
Merci pour les quelques reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir et j'y réponds à la fin, ne vous inquiétez pas !! EN attendant, bon nouveau chapitre !  
  
Bisous Jess  
**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Hermione, nouvelle préfète-en-chef, se dirigeait vers le wagon de tête, laissant ses amis derrière elle. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte du compartiment qui lui était réservé, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Remus Lupin. Il fixait la banquette en face de lui comme si elle lui montrait de douloureux souvenirs. Hermione toussa légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Le loup-garou fit un bond impressionnant avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille. Son regard s'assombrit alors, l'espace d'un instant.  
  
-Hermione! s'exclama-t-il, comment vas-tu?  
  
-Euh, bien, mais vous? s'inquiéta-t-elle  
  
Il sourit, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse :  
  
-Je vais bien, merci. dit-il, prends place, nous avons à discuter!  
  
Hermione s'assit en face de son ancien professeur et le regarda avec étonnement :  
  
-Professeur, revenez-vous enseigner? questionna-t-elle  
  
-Oui, en effet, je reprends mon poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Hermione, j'ai appris que Ron et toi alliez vous marier, est-ce exact?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête lentement, ne voulant pas quitter son interlocuteur de vue. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. En effet, dès qu'il vit son hochement de tête, Remus esquissa un sourire nostalgique en mumurant "c'était donc ça" suffisament fort pour le préfète puisse l'entendre. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoique ce soit, Lupin reprit la parole :  
  
-Tu vas rentrer dans ta septième année, Hermione, et ce sera, sans conteste, une année... différente! En tout cas, je vais te demander une chose Hermione, seulement une, m'écoutes-tu?  
  
Nouvel hochement de tête.  
  
-Bien, reprit-il, dans ce cas, retiens bien ceci : apprends à écouter ton coeur. Ne te laisse pas guider par des formalitées, des règles. Prend conscience que ton coeur a aussi des besoins.  
  
Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Et que signifiait cet air douloureux qui marquait chaque trait du loup-garou? Ce dernier se leva et, après un dernier sourire, s'éclipsa. La jeune préfète resta un long moment seule dans son compartiment. Elle attendait son homologue et le professeur McGonagall pour mettre au point les directives de cette année. Mais, alors qu'une forte pluie s'abattait sur les vitres du train, celui-ci s'immobilisa dans un grondement sourd.  
  
Mais, avant que la jeune femme ait pu s'étonner de ce changement, une silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans le compartiment. Un mangemort. Horrifiée, Hermione tenta de reculer mais elle se retrouva bien vite coincée entre un mur et le serviteur des ténèbres. Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois et éleva sa baguette. Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de savoir quel sort avait été jeté, elle s'abaissa pour l'esquiver. Une forte bourrasque dans son dos lui indiqua que la fenêtre avait été brisée.  
  
Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta par le carreau cassé... pour le regretté immédiatement. Elle avait atteri au milieu d'un cercle de mangemort dont le centre n'était occupé par nul autre que Voldemort. Ce dernier avait créé, du bout de sa baguette, un phénomène des plus étrange : un immense disque argenté coupait l'air juste devant le mage noir. Hermione reconnut là une porte dimensionelle. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Folle mais unique!  
  
Profitant du fait que peu aient remarqués sa présence, la Gryffondor s'élança vers le disque et se jeta littéralement au travers. Avant même de regarder où elle avait atteri, Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la faille dimensionelle et hurla plusieurs Stupéfix. Alors, très lentement, le disque disparut, laissant un silence de mort autour de la préfète.  
  
Elle s'époussetta, se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la grande salle de Poudlard mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Premièrement, tous les élèves et professeurs étaient présents, ce qui lui indiqua que la faille n'était pas seulement dimensionelle mais aussi temporelle. Ensuite, un rapide coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs lui indiqua qu'ils avaient tous au moins vingt ans de moins. Et, enfin, un rapide coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondors renforça son sentiment de terreur : tout comme les autres élèves, les Maraudeurs regardaient Hermione d'un air ahuri!  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser que Dumbledor vint à sa rencontre :  
  
-Bonjour, Miss...?  
  
-Granger! répondit Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, professeur.  
  
Etant d'ascendance moldue, elle ne risquait pas de chambouler quoique ce soit en donnant son nom. Dumbledor la regarda en souriant et reprit d'une voix douce :  
  
-Bien, Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se produire?  
  
-Euh...Je... Et bien en fait... C'est assez simple en fin de compte... Non?  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Elle ne pouvait décement pas lui dire qu'elle était entrain d'échapper à Voldemort et ses mangemorts et que, pour s'enfuir, elle avait sauté dans une faille temporelle. Faille qui, soit dit en passant, était extrêment dure à reproduire.  
  
-Miss? appela Dumbledor, d'où venez-vous ainsi?  
  
Consciente que toute la salle était pendue à ses lèvres, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver quelque chose de plausible :  
  
-Je viens de France! lança-t-elle, près de Dijon!  
  
C'était la seule ville qu'elle connaissait et à peu près le seul pays potable qui lui était venu à l'esprit -les autres étant la Suède, le Danemark ou l'Etiopie! En regardant autour d'elle une nouvelle fois, son sentiment de mal être s'intensifia et une seule idée lui vint : courrir à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur cette faille et pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Remarquant son malaise, Dumbledor posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et se tourna vers la table des professeurs :  
  
-Je reviens, dit-il, Minerva, je vous laisse le commandement.  
  
A peine furent-ils tous deux sortis de la salle que Dumbledor reprit la parole :  
  
-Et bien Miss Granger, voilà quelque chose des plus innatendue! De quelle époque ce cher Tom vous a-t-il sorti?  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas : il savait tout! Et dire qu'elle s'était évertuée à inventer à trouver quelque chose de cohérant alors qu'elle aurait pu tout dire dès le départ. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et expliqua la situation :  
  
-Je viens du futur, dit-elle, vingt ans en avant pour être exacte. J'ai traversé cette faille, justement pour échapper à Voldemort qui l'avait ouverte lui-même.  
  
Dumbledor eu un sourire amusé en entendant la jeune fille pornoncer le nom du mage noir :  
  
-Bien, dit-il, alors laissez moi à présent vous expliquer votre situation actuelle. Voldemort vient de se faire connaître, aussi ne vous attendez pas à voir tout le monde réagir par anticipation du mage noir. Ici, mis à part moi-même, personne ne le connait réellement. Quant à votre propre position, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que ce genre de faille ne peut se produire qu'à chaque lune sanguinaire. Aussi, autant vous avertir que vous êtes coincée ici pour...  
  
-Deux ans! finit Hermione horrifiée  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un centaure doré.  
  
-Derrière ce tableau, expliqua Dumbledor, se trouve votre chambre pour cette nuit. Nous vous ferons passer sous le chapeau demain matin. Votre mot de passe est "coulis mielleux". Sur ce, bonne nuit.  
  
Une fois qu'elle sortit de sa transe, Hermione remarqua que le directeur était parti. Elle s'avança vers le centaure et prononça le mot de passe. C'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste : un lit à baldaquin, une cheminée, une armoire et une salle d'eau. Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et allait refermer le portrait quand elle se sentit bousculer. Elle tomba à terre et entendit le portrait claquer :  
  
-C'était moins une! s'exclama une voix  
  
-Cet abruti de Rusard allait nous avoir! grommela une autre  
  
Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction, quatre jeunes hommes sortant de sous une cape d'invisibilité. Le premier était grand, les cheveux noirs de jais qui partaient dans tous les sens, et avait de grands yeux marrons presque noir cachés derrière des lunettes. James Potter. Le second était plus petit, des cours cheveux bruns et semblait rapetisser à vue d'oeil tellement il semblait peureux. Peter Pettigrow. L'avant dernier à émerger du "vide" était plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns mi-longs et avait des yeux couleur ambre. Remus Lupin. Et enfin, le dernier était grand également, plutôt musclé, les cheveux noirs lui tombant gracieusement jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux tout aussi noirs pétillants d'amusement. Sirius Black.  
  
Remus fut le premier à remarquer la jeune fille à terre et lui tendit une main pour l'aider. Elle la saisit de bon coeur, non sans jeter des regards noirs aux quatre intrus :  
  
-Nous sommes désolé, dit James, on aurait du frappper mais la porte était ouverte et Rusard nous poursuivait, alors...  
  
Mais il fut interrompu par Remus qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Sirius s'avança alors vers la jeune fille, lui adressant un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice!  
  
-Jamesy a raison, déclara-t-il, nous avons été incorrects. Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés. James?  
  
Le désigné s'avança pour se mettre au côté de son ami. Il lui fit un hochement de tête, signifiant qu'il était prêt :  
  
-Lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow, commença Sirius  
  
-Dit le pro en potions, renchérit James  
  
-Lui, c'est Remus Lupin! continua Sirius  
  
-Dit Monsieur dictionnaire! s'exclama James  
  
-Lui, c'est James Potter, dit le binoclard...  
  
-...ou meilleur attrapeur de tout les temps! coupa James avec un regard noir vers son ami  
  
-Ouais, si tu veux, dit Sirius pas vraiment convaincu, et moi c'est Sirius Black, dit le grand séducteur...  
  
-...ou collectionneur et briseur de coeur de ces demoiselles! finit James  
  
"Donc, se résuma mentalement Hermione, j'ai à faire à une ombre, un cerveau et deux grosses têtes". Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant les chamailleries de Sirius et James à cause de la dernière remarque de ce dernier. Alors comme ça Sirius était une sorte de Don Juan? Elle sentit tout à coup que ces deux années n'allaient pas être de tout repos!  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les cinq, à faire les présentations pour la soirée. Hermione apprit ainsi que James était fou amoureux d'une certaine Lily Evans mais qu'elle ne daignait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Sirius se moquait perpétuellement de lui à ce sujet et même Remus s'amusait à le taquiner. Bien sûr, Hermione était au courant de tout cela mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle mourrait d'envie de tuer Peter de ses propres mains ou de dire à James de ne jamais changer de gardien du secret. Mais non, elle restait là, à écouter Sirius taquiner le jeune Potter sur les enfants insupportables qu'il aurait avec Lilly.  
  
Lorsque minuit sonna, les quatre jeune hommes repassèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et, après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à Hermione, regagnèrent leur dortoir. La jeune femme se jeta sur son lit et réfléchit à sa situation jusqu'à ce que son cerveau soit complètement épuisé. Elle s'endormit, le visage humide, pensant à celui d'un garçon à la chevelure de feu...  
  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en sursaut, consciente que la matinée était déjà avancée. Consultant sa montre, elle se rendit compte, qu'en effet, il était déjà 11h du matin. Elle trouva un uniforme de rechange et des produits nécessaire à sa toilette, posés sur un fauteuil. Elle prit sa douche en quatrième vitesse et allait s'habiller tout aussi vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était inutile puisque, n'étant pas dans une maison particulière, elle n'avait pas encore cours.  
  
Elle prit donc le temps de prendre soin d'elle. S'étant endormie en pleurant, Hermione possédait désormais de très belles cernes, des yeux rouges et bouffis et une tignasse digne de celle qu'elle avait en première année! Après une heure passée à tirer, malaxer puis encore tirer sa peau et ses cheveux, Hermione enfila son uniforme -sans écusson- et partie manger.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, un silence se fit. Elle devint rouge pivoine en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait toujours pas où s'asseoir. Au moment où elle pensait repartir en courant, elle sentit un bras encercler ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Sirius qui regardait les autres avec une expression de défi avant de se tourner, tout sourire, vers la jeune fille :  
  
-Tu viens manger avec nous? proposa-t-il  
  
Elle sourit et hocha lentement la tête. Mais quelque chose la troubla. Ou plutôt quelqu'un : Sirius. Lorsqu'elle avait souri, il avait rougi légèrement et avait baissé les yeux, signe d'une grande gêne. Pour lui qui avait une réputation de séducteur, elle trouvait ça étrange. Ce dernier la plaça entre lui et James, en face de Rémus. Bien que consciente des regards fixés sur elle -certains de jalousie-, elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise parmi les Maraudeurs.  
  
Cependant, durant tout le repas, un regard posa sur elle plus qu'un autre. Chaque fois qu'elle se tournait vers Sirius, il piquait un far et trouvait un soudain intérêt à sa nourriture.  
  
-Sirius, demanda-t-elle, est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Je... Non... Je ne... balbutia l'intéress  
  
James se pencha discrètement vers Hermione et lui chuchota :  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Il est comme ça chaque fois qu'il voit une jolie fille!  
  
Hermione regarda tour à tour les deux Maraudeurs et comprit tout à coup :  
  
-Sirius Black! s'exclama-t-elle, si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton cinéma, tu te trompes complètement! Je ne suis pas une gourde et encore moins de celles qui tombent dans les bras du premier garçon qui lui fait les yeux doux!  
  
Elle se leva, Remus, James et Peter pleurant de rire! Sirius la regardait, interloqué et plusieurs filles la fixèrent méchamment, se sentant visées par la réflexion de la nouvelle. Hermione sortit de la salle, exaspérée par l'attitude du Maraudeur. A peine eut-elle franchis les portes qu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Elle percuta violement le sol, légèrement sonné.  
  
-Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu! s'excusa quelqu'un  
  
Hermione marmonna que ce n'était rien et accepta la main de l'inconnu pour se relever. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin voir correctement son interlocuteur, elle sentit sa respiration se couper. "Un Rogue miniature!" pensa-t-elle. Il sembla mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille et détourna le regard. Mais Hermione était loin d'être rancunière! De plus, à cet âge là, Rogue ne lui avait encore rien fait!  
  
-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger! dit-elle avec un sourire, et toi?  
  
-Se... Severus Ro... Rogue, balbutia-t-il  
  
Sur ce coup, Hermione faillit en pleurer de rire : Rogue déstabilisé face à Miss je sais tout! C'était à marquer dans les annales! Il la regardait de façon plutôt étrange, comme s'il paraissait ébloui! Mais la jeune femme ne laissa rien transparaître, il n'était pas question de jugement, il fallait qu'elle fasse comme si toutes ces personnes lui étaient inconnues!  
  
-En quelle maison es-tu? questionna Severus  
  
-Je n'ai pas encore de maison, dit-elle, je passe sous le choipeau ce soir!  
  
Severus voulut poser une autre question mais des rires éclatèrent, provenant de la grande salle. Un groupe de filles apparut et s'arrêtèrent nettes quand elle virent la nouvelle en compagnie de Rogue. Hermione commença soudainement à se sentir mal à l'aise quand une fille se détacha du groupe. Elle était magnifique : la silhouette élancée, de longs cheveux roux-auburns et de grands yeux verts étincelants. Elle semblait faite de porcelaine et sa démarche était tout simplement divine :  
  
-Bonjour! s'exclama-t-elle, je m'appelle Lilly Evans!  
  
Elle lui tendit une main que Hermione s'empressa de serrer en adressant, en prime, un sourire chaleureux. Lilly sembla en être satisfaite et sourit de plus belle. Le courant venait de passer. Hermione sentait que cette fille allait beaucoup lui plaire!  
  
-Euh... tenta Severus, je vais te laisser Hermione! J'espère que tu seras à Serpentard!  
  
Et il disparut sous le regard froid de Lilly. Les trois autres filles se mirent à fixer Hermione avec dégoût et suffisance puis s'éclipsèrent à leur tour après avoir salué Lilly :  
  
-Ne t'occupe pas de ces filles là! s'exclama la jeune rousse, elles t'en veulent parce que tu as touché à leur précieux Maraudeur! Moi, en ce qui me concerne, ça ne me dérange pas : pour une fois qu'une fille, autre que moi, leur dégonfle un peu la tête...  
  
Les deux filles explosèrent de rire en même temps! Les Gryffondors n'ayant pas cours de l'après-midi, Lilly entreprit de faire visiter Poudlard à Hermione. Celle-ci connaissait déjà le château par coeur mais fit semblant de rien. Etre en compagnie de la mère de son meilleur ami avait quelque chose d'irréel! Et pourtant... Elle était bel et bien là, du haut de ses 17 ans. Dire que dans trois ans elle allait mourir, sacrifiant sa vie pour son fils...  
  
Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur les Maraudeurs. Ils semblèrent d'abord surpris de voir les deux jeunes filles ensemble mais James reprit vite conscience :  
  
-Ma Lilly! s'exclama-t-il, toujours aussi magnifique!  
  
-Bonjour Potter, dit froidement la courtisée, peut-on savoir ce que faisait Severus, la tête en bas au-dessus des toilettes?  
  
-Où ça ma jolie? s'étonna faussement James  
  
-Dans les toilettes des filles du second étage! explosa Lilly, James, je te préviens, si j'apprends que tu ais à voir quoique ce soit dans cette histoire, ne compte plus sur moi pour t'adresser la parole, compris?  
  
Le Maraudeur déglutit difficilement et hocha lentement la tête. Sirius, derrière, explosa de rire. Hermione, elle, décida de profiter de la situation :  
  
-Vous avez fait du mal à Severus Rogue? s'étonna-t-elle, mais que vous a-t- il fait?  
  
-Euh... bah... rien! répondit Sirius d'un air légèrement honteux  
  
-Rien? s'écria Hermione, vous êtes pires que des gamins! C'est pathétique!  
  
Lilly la regarda, médusée. Personne n'osait répondre ainsi à Sirius Black -à part elle- et réussir à lui clouer le bec de façon aussi magistrale! Sirius la regarda, plus rouge que jamais, hésitant entre s'excuser et perdre sa dignité ou garder sa dignité et perdre Hermione... Malgré lui, il s'était attaché à la jeune fille, mais présenter des excuses pour Servilo était au-dessus de ses forces!  
  
Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du Maraudeur, Hermione préféra partir. Seulement, arrivée au bout du couloir, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet. Arrêtant sa course, elle se retourna pour faire face à un Sirius essouffl :  
  
-Ecoute Hermione, dit-il, je suis désolé de t'avoir manqué de respect. J'aimerai qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, voudrais-tu m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard ?  
  
Il était entrain de la charmer et elle en était consciente. Elle savait aussi que tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène retenaient leur souffle en attendant la réponse de la jeune fille. Hermione allait, une fois de plus le rebuter mais devait bien avoué qu'il faisait son possible pour être charmant avec elle et ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être cassante.  
  
-D'accord ! consentit-elle, mais tu as intérêt à bien te tenir d'ici là où je changerais vite d'avis !  
  
Puis elle tourna une nouvelle fois les talons, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres en entendant les cris de joie de Sirius. Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner alors elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes, Lilly la rattrapa et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonna Hermione  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, répondit la jeune fille, mais je t'annonce officiellement que Sirius Black est dingue de toi !  
  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Hermione en virant rouge pivoine, je ne le connais même pas depuis vingt quatre heures !  
  
-C'est pourquoi je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Mais la sortie à Pré-Au- Lard n'est pas prévue avant au moins trois semaines ! En tout cas, rajouta- t-elle, j'espère sincèrement que tu seras à Serdaigle, tout comme moi !  
  
Hermione la regarda partir, ahurie ! Lilly à Serdaigle ? Elle aurait juré qu'elle était à Gryffondor ! Elle se souvint alors de la première fois qu'elle avait mis le choipeaux : il avait longuement hésité entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Il avait alors prononcé GRYFFONDOR à voix haute, laissant la jeune fille perplexe. Et si sa place était à Serdaigle ?  
  
-Miss Granger ?  
  
Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledor qui la regardait avec bienveillance.  
  
-Bonsoir Professeur, dit-elle  
  
-Bonsoir Miss, répondit-il avec un sourire, j'ai pris contact avec le moi dans vingt ans. Il m'a confirmé votre existence et m'a remis ceci. Je crois que c'est de la part de deux être qui vous sont chers.  
  
Il lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel Hermione reconnut les écritures de Ron et Harry. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment ils avaient pu établir un lien entre leurs deux époques, Dumbledor passa un bras derrière les épaules de la jeune fille et l'entraîna ainsi dans la Grand Salle.  
  
Un silence s'était fait en voyant la nouvelle se diriger vers le petit tabouret où était placé le choipeaux. Hermione serrait étroitement le parchemin dans sa main, en se promettant de le lire le plus tôt possible. Elle jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors et vit les maraudeurs la regarder, tout sourire. Lilly la regardait avec anxiété de la table des Serdaigles et Rogue la fixait intensément de celle des Serpentards.  
  
La jeune fille s'installa sous le choipeaux en se disant que ce ne serait vraiment pas de chance si elle tombait à Poufsouffle ! Alors qu'elle sentait le stress monter, une petite voix parvint à son oreille :  
  
-Ho ! s'exclama le choipeaux, voilà un cas des plus intéressant ! Je vois une intelligence des plus remarquable et un courage hors du commun ! Je vois également une très grande ruse... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Ta place à Gryffondor serait incontestable, mais Serdaigle t'accueillerait à juste valeur...  
  
« Serdaigle » pensa fortement Hermione. Après tout, pour sa dernière année, elle pouvait bien changer de maison. Elle se remit à penser plusieurs fois à la maison bleu et argent, le choipeaux ne lui répondant pas. Puis tout à coup il s'exclama haut et fort :  
  
-Serdaigle !  
  
Des applaudissements fusèrent de la table située à une extrémité de la salle. Hermione se dirigea, légèrement tremblante, vers la place inoccupée à côté de Lilly. Celle-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement en la serrant dans ses bras. Alors que le repas remplissait les plats, les Maraudeurs vinrent se joindre à elles. Les Serdaigles semblaient habitués à l'intrusion des quatre Gryffondor et leur laissèrent des places autour des deux jeunes filles.  
  
Sirius avait pris place à côté d'Hermione et James en face de Lilly. Peter était en face de Sirius et Remus entre James et Peter. Les six jeunes gens parlaient et riaient allègrement et, bien vite, Hermione n'échappa pas à l'interrogatoire :  
  
-Tu es de sang pur ? demanda Peter  
  
Avant que Hermione ait pu répondre, Sirius intervint :  
  
-Peter, on s'en moque ! s'exclama-t-il, le sang n'a jamais fait une personne !  
  
Hermione comprenait sa réaction : elle savait que le jeune Black détestait sa famille et tout ses préjugés sur le sang pur ! Peter devint rouge et, avec sa fourchette, se mit à tracer nerveusement des traits dans sa purée.  
  
-Tu restes en Angleterre pour combien de temps ? questionna Remus  
  
-Pour deux ans, répondit Hermione, je vais cette année à Poudlard et après, je ne sais pas encore !  
  
-Tu n'as pas de famille ? s'étonna Lilly  
  
-Si, mais elle est en France et je ne peux pas retourner en France avant deux ans !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je... en fait, balbutia Hermione, je suis, en quelques sortes, bloquée ici...  
  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les explications absurdes, Hermione fut interrompue par Dumbledor qui se leva et intima l'ordre aux élèves d'aller se coucher. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux Maraudeurs, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Hermione se laissa entièrement guider par Lilly car elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du château. Arrivées devant un tableau représentant un joueur de lyre, ce dernier se tourna vers elles et les toisa avec indifférence :  
  
-Il fait nuit et vous voici ainsi présentes... Quelle audace !  
  
-Ne parlez pas d'audace ! répliqua Lilly, le soleil n'a pas encore donné son dernier soupir !  
  
-La lune semble pourtant l'emporter sur cette obscure journée !  
  
-Ah ! s'exclama la jeune fille, vous voilà pris à votre propre piège ! Bien que sombre, nous sommes encore en présence de l'astre de feu !  
  
Le tableau, l'air agacé, s'écarta, laissant place à la salle commune. Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Elle s'approcha timidement de la jeune Evans :  
  
-Euh, Lilly, demanda-t-elle, c'est quoi le mot de passe ?  
  
-Il n'y en a pas ! dit-elle, il suffit simplement de lui prouver qu'il a tort !  
  
Hermione était étonnée par cette méthode mais en laissa rien apparaître : après tout, elle était dans la maison de l'intelligence alors rien de plus étonnant que de faire travailler ses méninges chaque fois qu'il te prend l'envie d'aller voir tes semblables !  
  
Elle emboîta le pas à Lilly pour se trouver dans une salle commune fort différente de celle des Gryffondors : ici, tout était en rondeur ! La pièce, ronde, était remplie de fauteuils arrondis, placés en cercle. Les tables présentes étaient également rondes. La jeune rousse empoigna sa nouvelle amie et l'entraîna vers les dortoirs.  
  
-Nous ne sommes que deux filles, expliqua Lilly, avec toi, ça fait trois. Notre colocataire s'appelle Lizzie Jones, mais tu ne la verras pas souvent. Elle est persuadée que le choipeaux s'est trompé et que sa place était à Serpentard. Elle passe donc le plus clair de son temps avec els serpents et traite les Serdaigles comme des pestiférés.  
  
Hermione sourit et continua d'écouter sa nouvelle amie jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Voili, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Joanna Malefoy : tu es ma première revieweuse sur cette fic !! Mazel Tov !! Mdr !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !!  
  
Sandrine Lupin : c'est gentil de me suivre en dehors d'Une Alliance Inattendue !! Mdr !! Merci pour le « mignon » mais je crois que ça va être le seul moment simple de cette fic !! Je me prends déjà la tête !! Mdr !! Pour ce qui est de Ginny et Harry, même si ce n'est pas le couple centre de cette fic, si vous êtes nombreux à me le demander, je veux bien faire un effort pour les intégrer !!  
  
Vengeresse : et bah la voilà euh !! Mdr !! J'espère que ça t'a plu !! Merci d'avoir review !!  
  
Manehou : Oh, pour ça, tu verras bien ! EN tout cas, si tu es fan du couple Ron / Hermione, tu vas vite être déçu !! Lol ! Désolé mais n'oublie pas que ma fic je l'ai classé dans Hermione / Sirius !! EN tout cas, j'espère que ça te plait ! Merci d'avoir review !!  
  
Voili, j'ai répondu à mes quatre premiers revieweurs ! Je réponds toujours à tout le monde, même si vous ne marquez que trois mots ! Alors n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, même si c'est négatif, sachez que je ne suis pas de ces auteurs qui prennent la grosse tête et qui ne répondent que par des noms ! Vous pouvez demander à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour Une alliance inattendue, ils étaient parfois quarante par chapitre et je n'ai jamais ignoré une quelconque review !  
  
Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimez !!  
  
Bisous Jess**


	3. Une correspondance entre deux temps

**Bonjour tout le monde !! Les reviews démarrent en douceur et j'aime toujours autant en recevoir !! Mdr !! Je vous envoie donc ce troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous préviens, il est un peu différent ! Bisous Jess  
  
Ps : les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin !  
  
------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Harry remua et ouvrit difficilement les yeux : encore des cauchemars... Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Une main lui secouait l'épaule et c'est avec difficulté qu'il fit le point sur un regard d'ambre :  
  
-Remus ? murmura-t-il  
  
-Harry, répondit le loup-garou, réveille Ron et venez me rejoindre dans mon bureau, je dois vous parler !  
  
Harry grogna mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Il réveilla le rouquin et lui ordonna de s'habiller. Il aurait été plus doux avec son ami en temps normal mais ce dernier était devenu une épave depuis qu'Hermione avait disparue. Harry était également très affecté mais il était persuadé que la jeune fille allait bien, question d'instinct...  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent accueillis dans le bureau de Lupin par le sourire crispé de ce dernier. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'anxiété.  
  
-Remus, demanda Ron, que fait-on ici ?  
  
L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il donna un coup de baguette et un petit déjeuner apparut. Il invita les deux garçons à se servir alors que lui-même ne touchait à rien.  
  
-Il faut que je vous parle, dit-il gravement, je sais où est Hermione !  
  
Ron recracha le bout de gâteau qu'il était entrain d'avaler et Harry devint blanc : le ton sérieux de son professeur ne lui plaisait pas.  
  
-A la rentrée de ma septième année, continua ce dernier, une faille temporelle s'est ouverte pendant le discours de rentrée de Dumbledor. De cette faille est sortie une jeune fille, cheveux châtains, yeux noisette...  
  
-Hermione, murmura Ron  
  
-Oui, en effet, acquiesça Remus, c'était bel et bien Hermione. A l'époque, nous avions tous dix sept ans, soit votre âge. Dès que nous l'avons vu, nous avons eu confiance en elle, comme si nous la connaissions depuis toujours... Et, à vrai dire, beaucoup ont été épris d'elle...  
  
Ron devint blanc et Remus lui sourit :  
  
-Dans le train, Hermione m'a informé de vos fiançailles et cela m'a fait comprendre bien des choses... A commencer par le fait qu'elle ait tenu tête au plus grand charmeur de Poudlard aussi longtemps...  
  
-Qui était-ce ? questionna Harry  
  
-Sirius ! s'exclama Remus avec amusement, la première fois qu'il a vu Hermione, ça a été le coup de foudre ! La pauvre n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de lui ! De plus, Hermione a un sacré caractère et le fait que ce soit la seule à lui tenir tête a motivé encore plus ton parrain, Harry !  
  
-Hermione et... Sirius ? répéta Harry sans oser trop y croire  
  
Ron se leva et s'adossa à la fenêtre, l'air ailleurs... Aucun des deux autres hommes présents n'osait lui demander ce qu'il avait, le jeune Weasley n'avait jamais paru aussi... lointain et déterminé à la fois. Lorsqu'il rompit le silence, ce fut dans un souffle si bas qu'il demandait toute l'attention de ses interlocuteurs :  
  
-Lorsque j'ai demandé Hermione en mariage, je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais. J'ai toujours été très possessif et qu'un autre la prenne, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Cependant, je me suis rendu compte, surtout pendant ces vacances, que j'agissais plus avec elle comme un grand frère que comme un fiancé.  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, personne n'osant l'interrompre :  
  
-J'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer au début, continua-t-il, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était pareil de son côté. Même si nous avons toujours eu un faible l'un envers l'autre, au stade où notre relation évoluait, ce n'était plus suffisant. Nous en avons tout les deux parlé dans le train, avant qu'elle n'aille dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef.  
  
-Qu'en avez-vous conclu ? demanda timidement Harry  
  
-Qu'on se donnait une chance, répondit le rouquin. Une chance de vivre une relation normale, comme au début. Et que, si ça n'évoluait pas, on annulait le mariage.  
  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, Remus se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire, Harry suivant ses gestes avec curiosité. Le loup-garou revint à sa place avec une petite sphère dorée, une source de lumière éblouissante en son centre.  
  
-Ceci, expliqua le professeur, est une étoile des temps. Elle permet de transmettre des messages d'une époque à une autre. Le système est simple. Vous écrivez sur un parchemin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et vous l'apposé sur la surface de la sphère en prononçant haut et fort l'époque à laquelle vous voulez que le message soit transmis. A l'époque où se situe Hermione, la sphère est dans le bureau du Directeur, cela ne posa donc aucun problème.  
  
Harry réfléchi quelques instants avant d'empoigner une plume et un pot d'encre et d'écrire tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Il voulait faire comprendre à sa meilleure amie qu'il était là et qu'il la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il passa le parchemin à Ron qui se retira un peu plus loin pour écrire ce qui lui tenait à cœur.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, le jeune Weasley s'approcha de la sphère, apposa le parchemin dessus et s'écria « Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs » avant qu'un éclair éblouissant n'éclaire la pièce et que le silence s'abatte de nouveau dans le bureau.  
  
Harry regarda l'étoile des temps et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'une nouvelle aventure ne faisait que commencer...  
  
**--------------------------------------------  
  
Voili ! Je sais, c'est court, amis ceux qui lisent mes autres fics savent que mes débuts sont toujours courts ! Par contre, après, ça fait 25 pages sous word minimum !! Lol !  
  
Maintenant, je réponds à vos reviews qui, je vous l'avoue, me tiennent énormément à cœur !!  
  
_Johanna Malefoy :_ la suite aussi souvent ? Euh, je ne sais pas !! lol ! EN fait, ces trois chapitre là, je les avais déjà en réserve, c'est pour ça !! Mais je promets d'en écrire le plus possible, dès que j'ai fini Une Alliance inattendue !! C'est une fic qui me prends beaucoup de temps et d'énergie alors, dès que je l'aurais fini, tout ira plus vite et mieux pour celle-ci ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça me fait ultra plaisir !  
  
_M4r13 :_ Oh que si je vais les prendre en compte tes remarques ! Mdr ! EN fait, je place vite les bases mais rien n'est jou ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a de suite sympathisé avec les persos qui nous intéresse que tout va se passer en rose et or !! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Regarde, pour mes autres fics, ce n'est pas parce que les couples étaient ensemble que tout était rose pour eux ! Au contraire ! Mdr ! Quand j'y pense, pauvre d'eux... lol ! Des amitiés vite formées ? Tu ne crois pas aux coups de foudres en amiti ? Moi ça m'est arrivé deux fois et je peux te dire que maintenant, on est inséparables ! Lol ! Mais, pour le coup, je ne crois pas encore que ce soit de l'amitié, juste de la sympathie pour la nouvelle arrivante ! Enfin bon, tu verras bien comment ça évolue ! Lol ! En attendant, merci d'avoir prit le temps de me reviewer !!  
  
_Manehou :_ Si je crois qu'elle voudra revenir ? Sachant que, dans cette histoire, sa volonté est la mienne je dirais que... rien du tout !! Lol ! Désolée mais je ne peux pas révéler la clé de mon histoire !! Mdr ! Là, par contre je peux te répondre : le temps s'écoule de la même façon des deux côtés. Deux ans vont passer autant du côté de Harry et Ron que de Hermione. Voili, j'espère t'avoir bien répondu !! Merci d'avoir review !!  
  
_Fofolleuh :_ Oui je connais d'autres fics temporelles !! Futur et mésaventures est ma préférée ! Pour une étoile et paradoxe temporel sont de très bonne fics également et, j'avoue que je ne connais pas le reste de ce que tu as cit ! Mais je te conseil aussi Lorsque trois générations se rencontrent qui est assez sympa ! Ou alors, la meilleure de toutes, ça s'appel Les portes de _Alohomora _!! Donc voili Ludivine, rien qu'avec Les Portes, je viens de te donner de la lecture pour els deux mois à suivre !! Mdr ! En attendant, merci d'avoir reviewer, à bientôt !  
  
Voili, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, même pour critiquer !  
  
Bisous Jess**


	4. Adaption et nouvelles amitiées

**Bonjour tout le monde !! **

**Oui, je sais, j'ai abusé, j'ai énormément de retard ! Seulement, j'écris beaucoup de choses différentes ! Mes nouvelles, mon livre et enfin mes fics ! Mais bon, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens d'emblée, c'est un chapitre pour se situer. C'est juste histoire de placer les personnages qui vont suivre notre petit groupe pendant toute la fic ! Voili, sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Bisous Jess **

**Ps : Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin !  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Hermione avait passé une nuit merveilleuse. Elle avait été tellement épuisée par sa journée de la veille qu'elle s'était endormie sans penser à rien et avait passée un nuit sans rêves. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'elle observa son nouveau dortoir. Le lit de Lizzie n'avait meême pas été défait et celui de Lilly était vide.  
  
Au moment où la jeune brunette s'extirpa de son lit en se questionnant sur le pourquoi de sa solitude, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Lilly apparut, le visage inondé d'eau et un sourire rayonnant éclairant ses traits, faisant pétiller ses yeux !  
  
-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur  
  
-A merveille ! répondit Hermione, et toi ?  
  
La jeune rousse hocha vivement la tête et prit un air excité en s'approchant de son lit. Elle retira de son armoire un poste de musique et le posa sur sa table de nuit, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Hermione.  
  
-C'est une chaîne, explique Lilly, ça sert à faire de la musique. Tu aimes la musique ?  
  
Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. Elle avait oublié que, comme elle, Lilly était d'origines moldues. Lilly sortit une pile de cd de son sac et commença à les trier. Hermione regarda l'heure : elles étaient drôlement en avance, le petit déjeuner n'étant servi que dans une heure.  
  
-Je l'ai ! s'exclama victorieusement Lilly, écoute ça Hermione, ça met de bonne humeur dès le matin !  
  
Un rythme entraînant débuta. Hermione le connaissait amis, pour elle, c'était un tube qui datait un peu. La jeune rousse se mit à se déhancher au balancement de la musique, improvisant une chorégraphie en rapport avec les paroles. Amusée, Hermione ne pu que suivre sa nouvelle amie dans son délire. C'est ainsi qu'elles se trouvèrent, à 7h du matin, dansant et chantant à tue-tête, en sous-vêtements, au beau milieu du dortoir des Serdaigles !  
  
Elles enchaînaient les morceaux et, bientôt, plusieurs filles des autres années vinrent voir ce qui se passait! Au fur et à mesure des chansons, elles enfilaient un bout de leur uniforme. Hermione et Lilly n'arrivaient bientôt plus à se tenir debout tant elles riaient. Les autres les regardaient d'un air incrédule alors, qu'une fois habillée, elles descendirent dans la salle commune, toujours pliées en deux par le rire.  
  
-Merci... Mione... articula la jeune Evans entre deux fous rires, je... je ne m'étais jamais... autant amus !  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer à rire. C'est alors que les deux jeunes filles se sentirent observées. Elle se retournèrent pour voir quatre nouveaux adhérents au club du Je-Ne-Savais-Pas-Que-Les- Serdaigles-Savaient-S'Amuser ! Les quatre Maraudeurs en personne qui les regardaient comme si elles avaient perdu la tête !  
  
-Plait-il ? demanda Hermione en tentant de se contrôler.  
  
-Ça va ? s'inquiéta James, vous vous sentez bien ?  
  
-A merveille ! s'exclama Lilly, allons James, il faut que tu apprennes à t'amuser un peu ! Tu es tellement sérieux !  
  
Les réactions furent diverses : Hermione, Lilly et Peter s'étaient mis à rire. Sirius et Remus regardaient la rousse comme si elle eut abusé du Whisky en feu .Et James... James était aux anges ! Sa Lilly, sa tendre Lilly l'avait enfin appelé par son prénom sans lui crier dessus ou le menacer !  
  
Après ce surplus d'émotions, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant d'attaquer avec le premier cours de la journée. Les deux jeunes Serdaigle avaient comparé leurs options et s'étaient rendues comptes qu'elles avaient les même ! Après la cinquième année, les élèves n'étaient plus regroupés par maison mais par options ce qui amenaient à des cours où les quatre maisons étaient réunis !  
  
Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours, Lilly informa Hermione des derniers détails : les points aux maisons, le coupe des quatre maisons, les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard et le fait que les Maraudeurs et deux des plus désagréables Serpentard avaient pris les même options qu'elle.  
  
Leur premier cours était Défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione s'assit vers le centre et détailla sa classe. D'un côté, étaient les quatre Maraudeurs accompagnés de deux filles à l'allure de Barbie –des Gryffondos également. De l'autre côté se situait ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « reste ». Severus Rogue était en grande discussion avec un de ses condisciples dont les traits rappelaient étrangement ceux de Blaise Zabinni. Derrière eux, se tenait un jeune homme qui avait un regard vaguement familier et qui tripotait sans retenues sa petite amie.  
  
La fille était typée orientale et, en soit, très belle. Mais son attitude gâchait tout. Elle avait raccourci sa jupe jusqu'en dessous des fesses et resserré son chemisier de façon à mettre en avant ses formes plus que flatteuses. Si Hermione aurait dû la qualifier elle aurait dit que la jeune fille avait tout ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait.  
  
Le bruit régulier et énervant d'un crayon qu'on abattait sur la table détourna Hermione de sa contemplation. Elle vit alors un homme, belle allure, les yeux gris et les cheveux mi-longs bruns. Il avait le teint de lait et un air posé. Elle avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part et c'est sans surprise qu'elle aperçut l'écusson de Poufsouffle sur sa cape : Amos Diggory.  
  
Le professeur entra à ce moment là. C'était une femme, la quarantaine qui avait un regard bleu si pétillant qu'Hermione en resta scotch ! Serait-il possible que... ?! Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette idée absurde de son esprit.  
  
-Bonjour, s'exclama la jeune femme, je vois que vous êtes tous là, je vais donc commencer par faire l'appel et vous vous présenterez pour que je puisse vous connaître un peu mieux. Commençons par Sally Baglow.  
  
Une des Barbie collée aux Maraudeurs se leva et commença à débiter un flot de paroles impressionnant. Hermione n'aurait su dire si elle était belle car elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment elle était derrière son maquillage de voiture volée ! Elle vit Lilly se boucher les oreilles et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule : les Serpentards avaient déjà eu ce réflexe. Les Maraudeurs discutaient entre eux et la copine de Sally la regardait en buvant littéralement ses paroles. Amos continuait de taper impatiemment contre son pupitre et le professeur regardait la Gryffondor avec un amusement contenu.  
  
-Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, je crois que ça suffira Miss Baglow ! Passons maintenant à Mr Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius se leva avec un air suffisant et adressa un sourire charmeur au professeur. Alors qu'il se présentait, les deux Barbie se mirent à glousser au quart de tour ce qui énerva Lilly au plus haut point. La jeune rousse abattit sa tête contre la table en signe d'abandon. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire mais devait bien avouer qu'elle ne les supportait pas non plus !  
  
Après Sirius vint Sandy Cales, la copine de Sally. On se serait cru à l'élection des Miss univers. Elle se vendait carrément ! Après Sandy vint Amos –fascinant personnage d'après Hermione-, Lilly –dont James ne détacha pas son regard- et enfin Hermione. Légèrement nerveuse, elle se leva, consciente que tous la regardaient avec attention :  
  
-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle, je viens de France, près de Dijon. Je suis à Serdaigle et c'est ma première année ici.  
  
Elle se rassit et ne manqua pas le clin d'œil de Sirius. Hermione n'en revenait pas : en l'espace d'une phrase elle avait dit plus de mensonges à un professeur que toute sa vie réunie. Après Hermione vint Lizzie Jones. Persuadée qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, la jeune Granger fut on ne peut plus étonnée de voir la belle orientale se lever. Lilly avait raison : c'était une parfaite Serpentard. Elle se présenta rapidement, ne prenant même pas la peine de préciser sa maison.  
  
Puis vint Remus Lupin –étonnamment calme-, Martin Parkinson –petit ami de Lizzie-, Peter Pettigrow –extrêmement timide-, James Potter –aussi suffisant que Sirius-, Severus Rogue –qui grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles- et, pour finir, Cole Zabinni.  
  
A peine les présentations terminées, la cloche sonna et ils ramassèrent leurs affaires pour le cours suivant. Hermione était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu prouver son savoir-faire pendant le cours mais, d'un autre côté, ça lui avait permis de connaître un peu mieux les personnes avec qui elle allait passer le reste de l'année.  
  
Le prochain cours fut Potions. Hermione s'étonna dans un premier temps de l'absence de Remus mais se rappela que sa condition de loup-garou ne lui permettait pas de supporter toutes les effluves et les textures des différents ingrédients.  
  
Le cours se déroula dans une serre inoccupée du parc. Hermione avait du mal à se faire au changement mais ne montra rien. Leur professeur était un séduisant jeune homme –grand changement- mais qui, malheureusement pour lui, avait un caractère de cochon –chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Il plaça d'emblée les élèves par binôme et Hermione se retrouva avec... Severus Rogue ! Se demandant si, un jour, elle pourrait associer les Potions à un autre nom que celui du Serpentard au nez crochu, elle s'installa sur le même plan de travail que lui.  
  
-Je vous préviens ! tonna le professeur, les couples ne peuvent être changés sauf si l'un des deux vient à mourir. Vous travaillerez tout au long de l'année sur le même projet. Par projet j'entends créer une potion utile. Pas de futilités ! Et sachez que je connais chaque potion créée depuis le début de la sorcellerie alors si l'un de vous s'amuse à en recopier une, ce sera un D comme débile pointé à vos ASPIC !  
  
Il passa ainsi le reste de l'heure à leur expliqué le but de leur projet et qu'il voulait un exposé de chaque binôme sur la potion choisit dans deux jours ! Hermione soupira : elle allait passer des heures à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Rogue. A la fin de l'heure, alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, le futur maître de potions engagea la discussion :  
  
-Tu as une idée sur la potion ? demanda-t-il avec timidit  
  
-En fait, répondit Hermione, il y a bien une potion qu'il faudrait créer mais je doute qu'on y réussisse en une année.  
  
-Dis toujours !  
  
Elle soupira, ça n'aller pas être facile à expliquer :  
  
-Bien, alors je pensais à faire une potion qui permettrait aux sorciers de se passer de leur baguette magique.  
  
-Comment serait-ce possible ? s'étonna Rogue  
  
-Certains sorciers le peuvent, expliqua Hermione, mais ça nécessite énormément de puissance. Ce qu'il faudrait donc c'est procurer cette puissance dans un temps limité.  
  
-Pourquoi limit ?  
  
-Parce qu'entre de mauvaises mains, cette potion ferait des ravages ! Ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait qu'un Auror puisse l'utiliser le temps d'une intervention. J'ai déjà réfléchit aux ingrédients et ils sont assez proches de ceux du Polynectar, ce qui fait que la potion ne durerait qu'une heure !  
  
Rogue était soufflé et Hermione plutôt fière. Cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps et elle avait voulu lui en parler à maintes reprises mais n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage ! Alors, maintenant qu'elle pouvait aisément parler avec lui –même si c'était dans le passé- elle en profitait !  
  
Elle plaça son sac sur l'épaule et vit Lilly en grande conversation avec James. Voulant aider le couple à se former, elle prit seule la direction de La Grande Salle pour son déjeuner. Mais Rogue la rattrapa, peu désireux d'être en reste sur leur projet.  
  
Hermione lui raconta donc tout en détails. Elle avait étudié le sujet sous toutes ses formes mais un point restait à éclaircir : la durée de préparation. Jusqu'à présent, les calculs de la jeune fille l'avaient amenés à une préparation pouvant durer jusqu'à quarante ans !  
  
-Je pense qu'on pourrait réduire ce temps de moitié, exposa Rogue, si tu cueilles la Glyss à la pleine lune, sa force s'en trouvera décuplé et donc elle agira plus vite. De même que pour les trois-quarts des ingrédients que tu as mentionné.  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Quelques regards curieux se tournèrent vers eux mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Ils se saluèrent et allèrent chacun déjeuner à leur table.  
  
A peine fut-elle assis, qu'un jeune homme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que c'était Amos Diggory qui la regardait avec un franc sourire.  
  
-Salut ! lança-t-il, ça te dérange si je mange avec toi ?  
  
Hermione fit signe que non et le jeune Poufsouffle se servit de divers plats sous les gloussements de toutes les filles alentours. La jeune Serdaigle, elle, ne se servit pas et regarda perplexe Amos. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?  
  
-Euh...Amos, c'est ça ?  
  
Hochement de tête du jeune homme qui lui envoya, par la même occasion, un sourire ravageur !  
  
-Oui, euh, balbutia Hermione mal à l'aise, pourquoi ne manges-tu pas avec les Poufsouffles ?  
  
-Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il surpris  
  
-Non, non, pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle, seulement je me posais la question et...  
  
-J'avais juste envie de passer mon repas en compagnie d'une jolie fille ! la coupa-t-il  
  
Là pour être étonnée, Hermione l'était ! Sirius, Severus (qu'elle soupçonnait à juste titre) et maintenant Amos ! Mais ils avaient tous avalé un filtre d'amour ou quoi ? Jamais Hermione ne s'était faite autant draguer par tant de garçons différents !  
  
-M...Merci, murmura-t-elle rouge pivoine  
  
Elle commença à manger et se surprit à parler Métamorphose avec le jeune homme. Ils étaient en pleine discussion sur les conséquences d'un surplus d'Animagus non déclarés quand la sonnerie retentit. Ils se rendirent ensemble à leur cours de Duel.  
  
C'était un cours tout nouveau cette année et Hermione en fut heureuse car elle ne serait pas en reste. Elle fut par contre étonnée de savoir qu'un manuel était nécessaire à cette matière qui était en fait une sorte de deuxième cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. A peine arrivée, Hermione dut quitter Amos pour rejoindre Lilly qui lui faisait de grands signes !  
  
-Et bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec tous ces garçons qui te courtisent, je ne t'ai pas vu du déjeuner !  
  
Hermione lui sourit, légèrement gênée. Elle allait lui répliquer qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu dans La Grande Salle quand le professeur entra. C'était une jeune femme, mince à la silhouette élancée. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur son dos et tout dans son allure rappelait à quel point elle avait été graciée par la nature.  
  
-Une Vélane, souffla Lilly à Hermione, et regarde tous les mecs, ils sont bouches bées ! Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'elle vient d'avoir une fille et qu'elle vit en France.  
  
Cette situation rappela vaguement quelque chose à la jeune Granger mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
  
-Bonjour ! s'exclama la Vélane, je me nomme Marine Delacour, je viens de France. J'enseignais à Beauxbâtons où les méthodes sont... comment dire ? Différentes ! Prenez donc vos baguettes et suivez-moi !  
  
Les garçons obéirent d'un coup sans se poser de questions ! Les Barbies et Lizzie étaient jalouses tandis que Lilly était étonnée ! Hermione, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Alors comme ça la mère de Fleur avait enseigné à Poudlard ? Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'était pas aussi imbue de sa personne que sa fille !  
  
Ils entrèrent dans un grande salle vide avec des murs mitonnés et un parquet flamboyant. Delacour leur fit signe de s'asseoir en ligne contre un des murs et se plaça au centre de la pièce, faisant résonner chacun de ses pas.  
  
-Bien, au cours de cette année, nous allons revoir chaque partie de votre programme depuis votre première année. Commençons par la défense ou, plus exactement, la distraction. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire en quoi la distraction est importante dans un combat ?  
  
Les mains fusèrent. Sirius et James en tête, suivis de près par Hermione et Remus qui avaient distancés Lilly. La Vélane désigna James d'un geste négligé. Ce dernier se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
  
-La distraction sert à tromper l'ennemi, dit-il, elle nous permet de nous concentrer pour lancer un sort plus puissant ou réciter une incantation.  
  
-Excellent, 10 points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Delacour, ainsi votre ennemi sera dupé et c'est un point très important dans un combat. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer des sorts, sortilèges ou autres ruses capables d'un tel exploit ?  
  
Les mêmes mains fusèrent, et, cette fois, ce fut Lilly qui fut interrogée :  
  
-Le sortilège d'Illusion permet de plonger l'adversaire dans une sorte d'autre monde où il oublierait le monde réel, récita-t-elle. Un autre sort très utile est l'Emouvantard qui fait apparaître les désirs les plus intenses de l'adversaire.  
  
-Parfait, 10 points pour Serdaigles. Désormais, passons aux autres ruses, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?  
  
La concurrence était rude mais Hermione ne démordait pas. Surtout que, sur cette question, seuls Sirius et elle levèrent la main. Au plus grand damne de la jeune fille, ce fut le Gryffondor qui fut interrogé.  
  
-Les habits peuvent jouer un rôle, expliqua-t-il. Par exemple si une jeune femme habillée sexy se présente devant un mage noir, ce dernier peut perdre ses moyens !  
  
Des rires fusèrent alors que d'autres levaient les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Vous rigolez mais ce qu'il dit est vrai ! s'exclama Delacour, énormément de partisans du mal ou de mages noirs ont été arrêté grâce à ce procédé. 10 points à Gryffondor. Quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
Cette fois, Hermione pu enfin être interrogée. Elle se leva, prête à exposer sa théorie :  
  
-En utilisant des moyens d'expression plus explicites, tels que la chanson.  
  
Des expressions incrédules furent entendues mais la jeune Vélane y mit fin d'un geste et encouragea sa jeune élève à poursuivre :  
  
-Et bien, reprit cette dernière, si on se met à chanter face à l'adversaire il va être pour le mien décontenancé. De plus, si l'on maîtrise la chanson, on peut arriver à un état léthargique.  
  
-Comment y parviendrez-vous ? demanda Delacour  
  
Hermione eut un petit rire et pencha la tête de côté, un magnifique sourire éclairant son beau visage :  
  
-En charmant... répondit-elle  
  
Riant à son tour Marine acquiesça et donna 10 points supplémentaires à Serdaigle. Une fois que tous se furent calmés, elle exposa le planning pour le reste de l'année :  
  
-Nous verrons donc dans un premier temps la distraction de défense puis nous évoluerons sur celle d'attaque. Je pense que cela nous prendra jusqu'à Noël. Après, nous verrons les différentes façons de combattre, aussi bien en défense qu'en attaque. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je vous conseille fortement d'apprendre chaque sort de votre manuel car nous ne les verrons pas en cours. Par ailleurs, je les compterais comme acquis. Vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Ils sortirent, tous survoltés par ce premier cours de Duel. Certains étaient à se demander ce qu'ils allaient apprendre en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal mais ce qui les préoccupait surtout était que le lendemain était le week-end et qu'ils croulaient déjà sous les devoirs.  
  
Ayant finis leurs cours pour la journée, Lilly et Hermione décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque mais les Maraudeurs les stoppèrent net dans leur progression :  
  
-Allons les filles, s'exclama Sirius, il fait beau, profitons-en !  
  
-Ce n'est pas le soleil qui va faire nos devoirs Sirius ! s'exclama Hermione  
  
-Hermione, s'il te plait ! supplia le jeune Black, ça nous permettra de mieux nous connaître !  
  
Il avait dit les derniers mots avec un sourire étincelant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha dangereusement du Maraudeur. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, elle lui souffla avec délicatesse :  
  
-Je sais déjà énormément de choses sur toi, Sirius. Alors couché le chien !  
  
Alors qu'il ouvrit des yeux ébahis, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Avec un dernier sourire elle fit un signe d'au revoir aux autres Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.  
  
Sirius, lui, n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres chaudes et sucrées de la jeune fille sur le coin de sa bouche. Et, avait-il bien entendu ? Elle l'avait appelé « le chien » ! Savait- elle ? Si oui, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Cet état de transe lui valut des rires moqueurs de ses amis :  
  
-Une fille qui arrive à mettre Patmol KO au premier baiser ? plaisanta James, du jamais vu !  
  
-Je crois bien, reprit Lilly, que Hermione n'est juste pas comme les autres cruches qui ont embrassé le grand Sirius Black jusqu'à présent.  
  
Avec un clin d'œil, elle prit, elle aussi, la direction de la bibliothèque. Hermione venait d'y entrer et fut étonnée du monde qui peuplait ce lieu, si désert à son époque. Elle s'avança à la recherche d'une place de libre et n'en trouva qu'une à côté de Severus. Elle inspira un coup et s'avança vers le Serpentard.  
  
-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle  
  
Il leva les yeux et rougit quand il la reconnut. Il poussa ses affaires qui s'amoncelaient devant la chaise vide. Elle le remercia et sortit ses notes. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais Dumbledor lui avait fait parvenir toutes ses affaires de cours ce matin. Il lui avait d'ailleurs donné rendez-vous juste avant le dîné dans son bureau pour « mettre certaines choses au clair ».  
  
Elle était entrain de les ordonner quand Severus tenta de lui adresser la parole :  
  
-Her...Hermione, balbutia-t-il, est-ce que tu... non, c'est stupide ! Néanmoins je voulais avoir si... Mais tu n'es pas obligée... Tu veux bien...  
  
Hermione essayait de suivre ce qu'il lui disait mais le jeune homme semblait s'enfoncer seul. Elle posa une main apaisante sur celle du Serpentard mais cela sembla redoubler le malaise du jeune homme.  
  
Lilly arriva devant cet étrange spectacle, les yeux écarquillés. Rogue, rouge de confusion fixait une brûlure sur la table pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait une main posée sur celle de Severus et affichait un air mi-compatissant, mi-amusé.  
  
-Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda froidement la jeune Evans  
  
Hermione, surprise par son ton, lui indiqua la chaise à côté d'elle tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Lilly ne lui répondit pas, trop occuper à rendre au Serpentard son regard noir. Severus avait, en effet, réussi à trouver le courage nécessaire pour dire à Hermione ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais l'intervention de la Serdaigle l'avait vidé de toute tentatives.  
  
Passa alors une heure dans un silence pesant, suffoquant. Severus lançait des coups d'œil furtifs à Hermione pour essayer de lui faire comprendre son message. Hermione interrogeait toujours silencieusement Lilly. Et Lilly lançait des regards noirs à Severus, une grimace de dégoût passant de temps à autre sur son visage. Quand l'heure du dîner vint, aucun des trois adolescents n'avait avancé dans leurs devoirs mais repartaient pourtant avec un mal de tête peu commun.  
  
-Severus ? appela Hermione alors que ce dernier s'enfuyait presque, tu devrais lire ça !  
  
Elle lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel se trouvaient ses principales notes sur la potion. Il la remercia et tenta d'ajouter autre chose mais Lilly empoigna son amie par le bras et l'emmena à grands pas vers la Grande Salle.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Hermione au bout de quelques minutes  
  
-Ce qui m'arrive ? répéta Lilly, ce qui m'arrive c'est que je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais à traîner avec de la vermine telle que Rogue.  
  
-Vermine ? Mais il n'a rien d'une vermine !  
  
-Oh, crois moi, c'est un parfait Serpentard ! Il a des amis qui comptent déjà parmi les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui et il est sur le point de les rejoindre !  
  
Hermione s'arrêta, obligeant Lilly à faire de même. La jeune Evans sembla étonnée par cet arrêt soudain mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de questions :  
  
-Comment peux-tu le juger ainsi ? s'emporta cette dernière, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à Serpentard qu'il ne mérite pas que je lui adresse la parole ! Et puis des tas de gens se retrouvent enrôlé de force chez les Mangemorts, leur famille les y oblige ! Qui te dis que Severus ne fait pas parti de ses gens l ?  
  
-Parce qu'il a la magie noire dans le sang ! s'exclama Lilly, Hermione, tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne le juge pas ! Seulement, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, il... il a horreur des gens comme moi... Il me traite sans arrêts de Sang de Bourbe !  
  
Hermione crispa sa mâchoire. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette insulte ! Malfoy, cette pourriture l'utilisait contre elle depuis leur seconde année ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison, elle savait qu'elle pouvait aider Severus, l'aider à ne pas devenir cet homme distant, froid et dur comme la pierre. Elle pouvait l'aider et s'en faisait un devoir.  
  
-Tout le monde peut changer, lâcha-t-elle enfin, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.  
  
-Il ne s'en donne aucune ! répliqua Lilly  
  
-Alors je vais me charger de lui en donner une...  
  
Elle repartit vers la Grande Salle mais Lilly la retint par le bras :  
  
-Si tu fais ça, ne t'attends pas à être amie avec les trois quarts des élèves de l'école. Il est haït, même chez les Serpentards.  
  
-Tu me lâcherais à cause de ça ? demanda Hermione  
  
-Non, répondit simplement Lilly, je ne suis pas ainsi ! Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être que ce bon vieux Severus est récupérable après tout !  
  
Elles se sourirent et c'est, bras dessus, bras dessous, qu'elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Les Maraudeurs les saluèrent de la table des Gryffondors et elles leur répondirent avec un sourire amusé. James et Sirius avaient, en effet, viré au rouge pivoine et Remus et Peter étaient hilares. Ils firent signe aux jeunes filles de venir les rejoindre et Lilly murmura, sans desserrer les dents :  
  
-Ne leur parle pas de Rogue, surtout pas à Sirius, ça risquerait de finir très mal.  
  
-Au moins j'aurai la paix ! répliqua Hermione en riant  
  
Elles rirent toute deux et s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre. Hermione était à côté de Sirius et Lilly à côté de James.  
  
-Alors les filles, s'exclama Remus, vous avez beaucoup travaillé cette après-midi ?  
  
-Euh... pas tellement, expliqua Lilly, à vrai dire, on a surtout révisé mais ce n'est pas important, on finira nos devoirs ce soir.  
  
-Pourquoi pas demain ? questionna Peter, nous on va occuper notre journée à cela demain, joignez-vous à nous !  
  
-Parce que demain, répondit la jeune Evans, nous avons des projets !  
  
Hermione la regarda, l'air étonné mais le coup de pied qu'elle reçut dans le tibia la fit acquiescer d'un signe de tête rapide. Le reste du repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Sirius pesta contre le fait que Hermione se retrouve avec Severus en potion, prétextant que cet incapable ne savait même pas se laver les cheveux, alors créer une potion... Mais Hermione, tout comme le reste de la table, savait que Severus était doué en potions, c'est donc ainsi que Sirius se retrouva de nouveau cible des moqueries de ses amis, lui reprochant sa jalousie.  
  
-Tu viens du futur ! lâcha Lilly sans préambules  
  
Hermione la fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Elles venait à peine d'entrer dans leur dortoir et la rousse avait vérifié qu'elles étaient seules avant de lâcher cette information. Devant le peu de réaction de l'ancienne Gryffondor, Lilly se lança alors dans une grande explication :  
  
-La façon dont tu es arrivée le jour de la rentrée, c'était une faille temporelle, je l'ai su immédiatement. Seulement, il me fallait savoir d'où cette faille t'avait tiré. Je suis donc allée voir Dumbledor pendant le déjeuner. Je lui ai précisé que mon seul souci était de te t'aider à t'intégrer car tu devais être déroutée dans cette nouvelle époque. Il a dit qu'un soutien te serais en effet favorable car tu venais du futur, vingt ans plus tard pour être exact et que tu connaissais déjà beaucoup de personnes mais avec vingt ans de plus.  
  
Hermione était sidérée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce vieux fou de tout déballer comme ça !  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, reprit Lilly, je ne le dirai à personne et je en te demanderai rien sur le futur. Je ne veux pas t'apporter d'ennuis. Donc, demain, nous allons tout simplement aller au chemin de traverse et à Pré Au Lard, escortée un Auror, j'ignore qui !  
  
-Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Hermione  
  
-Bah, pour refaire ta malle, pardi ! La tienne est trop grosse pour passer avec l'étoile des temps ! Et comme tu es coincée ici pour deux ans, il va bien falloir t'habiller !  
  
-Une étoile des temps ? Dumbledor en a une ?  
  
-Oui, dans son bureau. C'est ce qu'il voulait te montrer ce soir mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait dû partir pour une urgence. C'est avec ça que tu as pu recevoir la lettre de tes amis ! Dumbledor me l'a dit !  
  
La lettre ! Elle l'avait complètement oubli ! Commenta avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle fouilla fébrilement dans sa cape et en ressortit un bout de parchemin froissé. Elle le déplia et sentit ses yeux se gorger de larmes : ils lui manquaient tant !  
  
-Tu veux que je te laisse ? demanda Lilly avec douceur  
  
Elle avait deviné le malaise de son amie mais ne voulait pas la brusquer. Le Directeur lui avait précisé que Hermione était inséparable de ces deux garçons et qu'ils formaient le Trio d'Or de Poudlard. La jeune brune releva vers sa nouvelle amie un regard où se lisait une reconnaissance infinie et parla d'une voix trouble :  
  
-Non, je... Je vais aller dans le parc, j'ai besoin d'air. Merci Lilly  
  
-De rien ma belle !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était assis sous le saule pleureur qui était près du lac et lisait la lettre écrite par les personnes qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur.  
  
Chère Hermione,

Remus vient de nous révéler l'endroit où tu trouvais... Quel choc ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu sauras t'intégrer à cette époque qui n'est pas la tienne mais je te fais confiance. C'est bête mais j'en arrive à t'envier ! Tu vis avec mes parents, mon parrain... Tu as une chance folle d'avoir l'opportunité de les connaître ! Cependant, tu me manques déjà beaucoup, et, fait étrange, tu sembles même manquer à Rogue ! Remarque, je ne sais pas comment il est à 17 ans, peut-être n'est- il pas encore aussi aigri que maintenant. Et, te connaissant, je parie que tu as déjà tenté une approche vers lui ! Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai te dire mais je dois faire vite. Je t'écrirai une plus longue lettre dans quelques jours, te racontant nos premiers pas en septième année. Ron et moi allons sûrement rater nos ASPIC sans personne pour nous tirer les oreilles et s'exaspérer pour la énième fois face à notre ignorance de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Et surtout, sans notre amie...

Affectueusement,

Harry  
  
Hermione laissait les larmes couler sans retenues sur ses joues. Harry avait raison : c'était une formidable aventure qui s'offrait à elle, une opportunité qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. Mais elle aurait tellement voulu partager tout ça avec eux. Elle jeta alors un nouveau coup d'œil au parchemin et son cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant l'écriture de Ron :  
  
Ma Douce,

Quelle ironie du sort ! Au moment où on décide de se laisser une chance, voilà que le destin nous sépare. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu après l'attaque du train, j'ai cru devenir fou ! Je ne réagissais plus à rien, me sentant mort de l'intérieur. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que je t'aime Hermione, et que je t'aimerai toujours. Seulement, peut-on vraiment continuer ainsi une relation ? On ne se reconnaît amoureux que lorsqu'on est éloignés et quand on est proche, on trouve le moyen d'agir comme les meilleurs amis du monde et non comme des fiancés. Peut-être avons-nous réellement ce trouble l'un pour l'autre mais je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant pour nous maintenir liés. J'aurais voulu te le dire autrement, pouvoir en discuter avec toi mais nous n'avons plus d'autres choix que de porter de l'importance à nos réflexions mutuelles. Les mienne m'ont toutes menées à la même conclusion : arrêtons là avant de souffrir à force de jouer la comédie. Je comprendrai que tu le prennes mal, que tu crois que c'est une forme de lâcheté de ma part. Et peut-être as-tu raison ! Seulement, je crois que nous devrions saisir cette opportunité. Si, dans deux ans, lorsque tu reviendras, on se rendra compte qu'on a fait une erreur de se séparer, alors on en reparlera. D'ici là, restons amis.

Ron  
  
Le parchemin glissa de ses doigts. Elle sentit le monde s'écrouler tout autour d'elle. Le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds tandis que son cœur refusait de lui obéir. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de battements car il n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Alors, lentement, Hermione se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience alors que deux bras la rattrapait...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !! Bon maintenant, réponses aux reviews :  
  
Johanna Malefoy : Oui, je sais, c'est même très court !! Seulement c'est un dépaysement quasi complet alors il faut absolument que j'arrive à placer l'histoire et l'intrigue sinon ça risque de dégringoler par la suite !! Merci pour UAI et, même si elle est bientôt finie, je sens que ça va énormément me manquer de en plus poster de chapitre sur cette fic !! Mais bon, j'ai toujours la nouvelle (celle-là) qui, je l'espère, connaîtra également ses heures de gloire !! mdr !! En tout cas, je t'avais bien reconnu car je n'oublie pas un pseudo, même s'il m'a reviewé sur une autre fic !!  
  
Kloona : Miciiiiiiiiiiii !! Euh, suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir mis la suite plus tôt !! Pardon !! Mais j'ai l'impression que moins je fais quelque chose, plus je traîne !! Et puis là, en ce moment, bah je fais rien alors je te laisse imaginer !! Mdr !! En tout cas merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que mes écrits te plaisent, ça me touche vraiment !!  
  
Cristal : ce sont mes couples préférés aussi !! Tu me diras, c'est facile à deviner vu que j'ai fait une fic sur chacun des deux couples !! mdr !! Oui je sais, des déclics trop rapides mais, croyez moi, c'est loin d'être acquis !! Il va galérer notre petit Sirius !! Et puis, rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas bâcler cette histoire !! En plus, j'ai bientôt fini UAI (le prochain chapitre sera bientôt post !) alors je me consacrerai encore plus à celle-ci et je crois bien que ça s'en ressortira !! En tous cas, merci pour ta review !  
  
Caro : Et bah !! Consiel : ne te prive plus jamais de me poster une review !! Mdr !! J'adore !! lol ! Je te remercie beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part tout ce que tu dis !! Pour Ron et Hermione, peut-être ferais-je une fic sur eux mais, pour l'instant, il faut que je finisse UAI, que je finisse de retaper ma toute première fic : l'Elu et la Descendante et que je continue celle-ci qui est loin d'être correctement mise en route !! Autrement dit, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !!! Lol !! Mes phrases en harmonie ?? C'est gentil, merci, mais en ce moment, ça ne va pas fort alors il est possible que cet attrait ne me corresponde plus d'ici peu... mdr !! ET oui, 25 pages word, et encore, c un minimum !! Tu sais, sur UAI, j'ai énormément de choses à expliquer parce que j'essaie de tenir une intrigue debout et de faire un maximum de rebondissements cohérents alors, forcément, ça prends de la place !! Lol ! Ça y'est, je suis déjà entrain de t'écrire un roman !! Lol ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ta review m'a beaucoup touché, tout comme celles que tu me laisses sur UAI !!  
  
Winnie06 : comment va ma grande sœur de moi ?? Lol ! Bon, commençons par le colis : NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE IDEE DE SADIQUE, HEIN ??? PLEINS DE CONFETTIS PARTOUT !! Crois-moi, avec une pas douée comme moi, pas besoin de ballon pour en mettre partout !! Lol ! En plus mon cousin de 6 ans c'est fait un plaisir d'en mettre partout, aidé par sa petite sœur de un an et demi !! Je ne te dis pas la cata !! Enfin bref, parlons plutôt de la fic parce que sinon, ça va partir comme sur msn !! lol ! Merci ma belle, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un compliment de ta part !! Pour ce qui est de la correspondance entre les temps, c'est quelque chose qui va énormément aider par la suite mais je n'en dis pas plus !! Lol !ah tu veux jouer à la sadique !! Oublie pas ce que j'ai marqué sur ma bio : le sadisme, j'ai ça dans le sang !! Mouhahahahaha !!! Sinon, je sais que tu es fan du couple Ron/Hermione, mais crois-moi, je me charge de remettre le rouquin à sa place mouahahahahahahaha !!! Mici ma belle, review quand tu veux !!  
  
Colibri noir : ça fait franchement plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui me suivent dans ma nouvelle fic tout en continuant de me soutenir pour UAI ! Ça me met une pression monstre et, le pire, c'est que j'adore ça !! Ça m'oblige à me maintenir à un niveau que –je l'espère- vous pourriez juger convenable !! Merci d'être l !!! ET surtout, merci de me review !!  
  
Gadriella : Je sens de l'exigence dans ta remarque... Et j'aime ça !! Lol ! Plus mes lecteurs placent la barre haute, plus je me fait un plaisir de les satisfaire, ou de tout faire pour en tous cas !! Pour els fautes, j'avoue détester les fautes !! Lol !! Le peu que je fais, ce sont des fautes d'inattention parce qu'en général, quand j'écris, je suis ailleurs !! Rectification : je suis ailleurs tout le temps !! Mdr !! En tous cas, je sui ravie que ça t'ai plu et j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Au plaisir de te revoir...  
  
M4r13 : La suite de UAI devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre si mes comptes sont bons ! Ça va me faire tout drôle de ne plus écrire de cette fic mais il me reste celle là et je vais m'y mettre à fond pour qu'elle ait l'air de quelque chose !! Lol ! Je dois te dire que je suis plutôt déçue de ce que j'écris pour l'instant, mais c'est parce que mon esprit est encore avec UAI donc je verrais bien une fois que j'aurai fini l'autre fic si j'arrive à évoluer dans celle- l !! Je t'embête avec mes histoires, je suis désolée ! En tout cas, c'est ultra gentil de me suivre dans ma nouvelle fic et c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une de tes reviews !! Mici beaucoup, je suis chanceuse d'avoir des revieweurs aussi fidèles ! Merci.  
  
Kaoru la belle : Une fan de Kenshin !! Yesssssss ! Je me sentais seule au monde !! Mdr !! Je kiffe de trop ce mangas !! EN fait, je suis une fan inconditionnée de manga mais... on s'en fout !! lol ! On n'est pas là pour parler de ça !! Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait ultra plaisir ! J'espère te revoir !!  
  
Lola Black : Je te laisse dire, je te laisse dire !! mdr !! C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me poster une chtite review !! C'est trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, [...] gentil de ta part !!! lol ! J'espère te revoir !! Merci encore !!  
  
Shunrya : Pourquoi t'arrêtes les bêtises ?? Moi j'en fais tout le temps !! Mdr !! EN fait, plus t'es déjanté, plus on a de chances de s'entendre !! Crois moi, mon cas est désespér !! Lol ! Mais bon, sinon, je te remercie infiniment pour ta review, ça m'a fait ultra plaisir !! JE serais trop contente si tu revenais me reviewer !! Tu m'as dit « à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre » alors j'espère que tu es au rendez-vous !! En tout cas , mici beaucoup !!  
  
La mouette masquée : auteur explosée de rire Sérieux, j'adore ton pseudo, et c'est pas des blagues !!! AU moins, tu fais dans l'originalité et j'adore ça !! Mdr !! Tu n'es pas du Québec toi ?? Parce que j'y ai passé un peu de temps là bas et « sois en amour » c'est une expression bien de là bas !! Lol !! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me moque pas de toi, bien au contraire !! J'adore la mentalité des Québécois !! Tu m'obliges à continuer ?? J'avoue, je suis une soumise de nature alors je vais aller jusqu'au bout !! Mdr !! J'espère te revoir très bientôt !! Merci pour la review !! Oups ! J'allais oublier de te répondre !! Dsl !! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hermione va !! N'oublie pas la rubrique dans laquelle j'ai placé ma fic !! lol !! )  
  
Lilou the phoenix : Pour le mot de passe, j'en ai eu l'idée parce que j'en avai assez de me creusé le peu de cervelle qui me reste à me rappeler un ingrédient évoqué pendant un cours de notre bien aimé Severus Rogue !! Lol ! Je dois avouer que, quand je lisais les passages des cours de Potions, je me focalisais pas trop sur les ingrédients, mais plutôt sur comment atteindre Rogue à travers les pages pour lui taper dessus ! Mdr !! En tout cas, le procédé que j'ai installé pour Serdaigle m'a donné une idée pour la suite de l'histoire... J'en dis pas plus !! Mdr !! Merci pour ta review en tous cas !! Ce fut un plaisir !! )  
  
Le Saut de l'ange : Que de questions dans une review !! Mdr !! Moi qui me disait que j'allais avoir à faire à une dépressive vu le pseudo, mdr, et bien me voilà en face d'une revieweuse bien vivante !! Lol !! Alors, tout d'abord, sache que l'action à la chaîne, c'est ma spécialit !! Mdr !! Dans toutes mes fics (bon, trois, n'exagérons rien !!), je m'arrange toujours pour ne pas avoir de temps mort ! J'essaie même de rendre mes descriptions les plus intéressantes possibles !! Je ne sais pas si c'est une franche réussite mais tant pis, j'aurai au moins essay !! lol ! Et oui, Sirius se prends des vents !! Lol !! Bah faut bien laisser traîner un peu l'histoire, non ?? Mdr !! Sadique ? Bienvenue au club !! Moi j'ai ça dans le sang !! Pour Voldy, tu vas en avoir plus que tu ne peux en supporter !! Mdr !! Quant à Snape, j'l'aime beaucoup aussi alors ne t'inquiètes pas, il va avoir son lot de bons côtés lui ! Lol ! Et maintenant, attaquons la partie la plus délicate : un Hermione /Remus !! Moi aussi je l'aime Mumus !! Et, à vrai dire, j'ai énormément hésité à faire un Herm/Rem plutôt qu'un Sir/Herm !! Mais je peux plus facilement cerner Sirius vu que mon meilleur ami en est un en force !! Lol !! Je suis peut-être une des seules à pouvoir discuter avec lui sans glousser... Mdr !! C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est mon meilleur ami d'ailleurs !! Lol ! Mais, qui sait ? Peut-être que quand j'aurai fini ma fic Herm/Draco (ce qui ne devrais tarder), je pourrais en faire une petite Remus/Hermione, j'aviserai !! De toutes façons, je vais peut-être glisser un Hermione/Remus au milieu de cette fic, enfin je verrais, ça dépendra des avis de mes lecteurs !! Lol ! Il faut que tu convainques du monde de m'écrire pour que je glisse ce couple au milieu de mon histoire !! Looooool ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère te revoir bientôt !! Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
  
DDNT : Désol !! Je ne voulais pas te décevoir !! Seulement, j'ai eu certains empêchements !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, j'avoue que c'était un peu yogourt mais j'essaie de mettre l'histoire en place le mieux que je peux ! De plus, j'essaie de finir en règles mon autre fic UAI ce qui, autant l'avouer franchement, est très très dur vu que je suis très attachée à cette fic !! Mais bon, tous plaisir prends fin, c'est la loi de la jungle !! Mdr !! Je raconte n'importe quoi !! Enfin bon, tu m'as fait tes yeux de chien battu alors je me suis dépêché de poster ce chapitre !! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !! Merci en tous cas pour ta review !!  
  
Sln : C'est super gentil ce que tu dis l !! Ce sont tous les compliments que les auteurs aiment entendre (ou lire) !!!! Mdr !! En tous cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour te review, c'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis sur mon histoire !!!  
  
**_Voilà, c'est la fin des réponses !! Maintenant, petit sondage :  
  
Qui veut un Harry / Ginny ?? (déjà trois voix contre et zéro pour alors les fans de ce couple, faut vous bouger !!)  
  
Qui veut un Hermione / Remus ?? (même s'il est très peu probable que je le fasse, il se pourrait que je l'introduise quelques chapitres dans cette fic !! Mais rappelez vous aque c'est avant tout un Sirius / Hermione)  
_  
**Bisous Jess**


	5. TueLoup

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Ce chapitre est très court, aussi je ne serais pas surpris si vous me jetiez des tomates !! Mdr !!**

**Je préviens aussi qu'il peut paraître, comment expliquer ? Nul ?? Lol ! Je vous explique : en ce moment, je gère énormément de choses et il m'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver un bon moment de concentration pour écrire ! Alors ça donne des chapitres dont je en suis absolument pas satisfaite !!**

**Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitre, je ne crois pas en écrire des aussi longs que dans UAI pour la simple et bonne raison que cette fic ne le nécessitera pas ! ET, de plus, ça vous permettra d'avoir plus régulièrement des chapitres !!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !!**

**Bisous,**

**Jess**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pluie tombait à torrents ce soir là. Les fenêtres de la Cabane Hurlante claquaient avec force au rythme de l'orage infernale qui déchirait le ciel en ce soir de mi-septembre. Mais le grondement du tonnerre ne rivalisait en rien avec les hurlements de la bête primitive qui occupait la cabane.

L'animal était d'une grande envergure, tenant sur ses deux pattes arrière, il atteignait dans les deux mètres cinquante. Son poil hirsute et brun, parsemé de sang, contrastait vivement avec ses yeux jaune orangés. Ses grandes mains saisissaient n'importe quel objet pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur le plus proche.

Une fois que tous les meubles ne furent que débris, le loup tourna en tous sens, cherchant une nouvelle cible. La pièce en étant dépourvue, il sembla se calmer un peu. L'homme qui sommeillait à l'intérieur chercha alors à reprendre le dessus. Mais, comme toujours, il échoua, enrageant le loup qui commença à se mutiler, punissant ainsi l'homme qui l'avait si longtemps retenu.

Remus Lupin poussa alors un long cri de douleur qui, de ses poumons à sa gueule de loup, se changea en un long hurlement. Le loup le blessa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout. A même le sol, Remus profita de l'essoufflement de la bête pour faire le point.

Voilà des années qu'il n'était pas venu à la Cabane Hurlante, lui préférant son bureau où il ne se trouvait changé qu'en un simple loup. Mais Severus Rogue était parti en mission pour l'Ordre il y a de cela deux mois et n'était toujours pas revenu. Aussi Remus dû oublier les bienfaits de la potion Tue-loup et accepter de libérer de nouveau le loup qui sommeillait en lui.

Un craquement réveilla tous les sens de la bête à la vitesse grand V. Se relevant avec une rapidité impressionnante malgré ses blessures, les pupilles couleurs feux se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Bonsoir, Remus.

L'hybride hurla de toutes ses forces mais l'intrus ne bougea pas, laissant la puissance du hurlement découvrir son visage en faisant tomber sa capuche. Le loup et Remus retinrent leur respiration en même temps ce qui eut pour effet de les faire vaciller.

-Cela faisait des années, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle

Oui, elle. Elle pour qui il avait défié toutes les conventions, pour qui il avait risqué sa vie et la risquait encore... Elle qu'il avait aimé et aimait toujours... Des années ? Ces deux dernières décennies sans elle lui avaient parues des siècles...

Elle fit un pas en avant, le loup-garou reculant instinctivement. Elle arrêta son mouvement et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Le loup, se sentant menacer, agrippa la gorge de la femme en un coup de patte et la plaqua contre le mur. Remus s'affolait : il allait la tuer ! Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir.

Malgré les difficultés évidentes qu'elle rencontrait pour respirer, elle posa lentement ses mains sur les longues pattes de son agresseur et planta son regard dans le sien. Remus n'avait pas rencontré ces yeux depuis vingt ans... Il sentit le loup perdre du contrôle et, doucement, fermer les yeux. Puis ce fut le noir total et, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, un calme absolu plongea Remus dans un sommeil profond...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il crut avoir rêvé. Les rayons de soleil chatouillaient sa peau, la dévorant de douceur. Il se releva avec précautions et constata que de très infimes courbatures parcouraient son corps. Les plaies, par contre, étaient loin d'être superficielles ! Il grimaça un peu et tenta de s'asseoir mais deux mains le ramenèrent en arrière.

-Cesse de bouger, si tu veux que je te soigne ! le réprimanda une voix

Il se laissa faire, les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir ses paupières et se rendre compte qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion. Il sentit l'onguent sur ses plaies et un entendit un doux chant emplir l'air. En cet instant il ne douta plus. Il se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Croisant ses yeux de miel, il prononça son nom comme si son cœur et son âme le prenaient comme libération.

-Tu en doutais ? dit-elle avec un sourire

-Mais comment... ? s'exclama-t-il avec incrédulit

Elle l'interrompit, plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Shhhhhh, ne t'en préoccupe pas... murmura-t-elle

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la passion de Remus pour se déverser dans ses veines. Perdant le contrôle de lui-même, il saisit les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait à l'aide des siennes. Elle se laissa faire, pliant sous le poids du loup-garou. Alors qu'il se retrouvait sur elle, il se mit à embrasser le visage de la femme avec une douceur infinie.

Il lui soufflait des mots entre chaque baiser, lui faisant jurer de ne plus jamais le quitter. Elle se surprit à pleurer mais, bientôt, elle ne s'en soucia plus ! Après tout, c'était l'homme pour lequel elle vivait et elle savait que son amour était réciproque, elle en avait encore eu la preuve cette nuit.

Remus prenait soin d'embrasser ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, son front, chaque courbe de son visage dans une tentative de les mémoriser à l'aide de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il la sentit pleurer, il l'embrassa dans le cou pour y blottir son visage et y pleurer à son aise.

Tout son corps se secouait de spasmes, preuve d'une grande peine et frustration refoulée. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, le bordant et le consolant à l'aide de caresses et de baisers, tentant de lui communiquer son amour.

Un jour, une très bonne amie lui avait dit que, « si un homme osait pleurer devant toi, c'est qu'il ne voudra plus jamais te quitter ». Alors elle sécha ses propres larmes et, un sourire aux lèvres, releva le visage de Remus qui était ravagé par les flots de tristesse qui se déversaient encore.

Elle l'embrassa et, comme une mère consolant son enfant un soir d'orage, elle le berça en lui entonnant une mélodie qui signifiait tant pour eux deux...

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Je vous avais prévenu...**

**Euh, je voulais aussi préciser quelque chose à propos des reviews : je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre ! Oui, je sais, j'avais mis un point d'honneur à répondre à tout le monde ! Seulement, j'ai plusieurs soucis avec explorer, sans parler du fait que j'essaie de gérer mes problèmes personnels !**

**Alors je vous répondrais, pimi, seulement pas dans l'immédiat !!**

**En espérant que vous serez compréhensif ! Je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, c toujours un pur plaisir d'en recevoir ! Merci, vraiment !!**

**Bisous**

**Jess**


	6. Quand tout dérape

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Oui je sais, ça fait (très) longtemps que je n'avais pas mis de suite !!**

**Mais je me rattrape (du moins je l'espère) avec un chapitre plus long que les précédents !!**

**Attention, je vous préviens tout de suite, la fic commence à prendre un nouveau tournant ! Certains peuvent s'en trouver dérouter mais n'oubliez pas une chose : j'adore faire durer alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que tout soit acquis dès à présent ! Enfin je parle mais vu que vous n'avez pas encore lu, ça ne sert à rien !! lol !!**

**Alors je vous dis bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !!**

**Bisous**

**Jess**

**Ps : les réponses aux reviews des chapitres 4 et 5 sont à al fin, classées par chapitres**

* * *

Un rayon de soleil filtra pour se poser directement sur les yeux clos de la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement. Du moins, plus pour très longtemps car, vite agacés par la chaleur inopportune, ses yeux se plissèrent pour finalement s'ouvrir.

Ses pupilles chocolat tentaient, au prix de grands efforts, de faire le point. Elle identifia vite des rideaux à moitié fermés d'un lit à baldaquin bordeaux et or. Elle sourit de satisfaction et referma les yeux : il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire, elle était dans son dortoir, celui des Gryffondors.

Gryffondor… Son esprit mit un certain temps à assimiler cette information. Lorsque l'élément fut totalement ancré dans son crâne, elle rouvrit les yeux d'un coup : elle était censé être à Serdaigle ! Alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler du comment elle avait atterri là, elle sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque et une main se resserrer autour de sa taille.

Là, elle ne mit pas plus de cinq millisecondes à faire un lien. Elle tourna lentement sa tête, priant pour s'être trompé. Retenant un cri d'effroi, elle parvint à prendre de grandes inspirations… « Surtout, ne pas s'énerver » se répéta-t-elle. Après une inspiration plus profonde elle hurla :

-SIRIUS BLACK ! ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE LA, ET VITE !

Le jeune homme concerné fit un bond assez impressionnant. Il regarda dans tous les sens, quelque peu perdu puis, lorsqu'il comprit la situation, un large sourire illumina son visage :

-Bonjour mon ange ! s'exclama-t-il

Hermione grogna de rage et repoussa les couvertures. Elle s'extirpa du lit, sentant soudain un grand frisson l'envahir. Elle avait étrangement froid. Baissant les yeux, la Serdaigle cru qu'elle était en plein cauchemar :

-Sirius, appela-t-elle dangereusement, où sont mes habits ? Qu'est-ce que je fais en nuisette ?

-Bah tes habits étaient sales, expliqua-t-il le plus simplement du monde, alors je suis allé emprunter ça dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor !

Elle allait l'étriper, sérieusement, le réduire en miettes, en une charpie telle que sa propre mère n'aurait pu le reconnaître. Au lieu de cela, elle serra les poings et s'exclama avec rage et désespoir :

-Il me faut une cigarette !

Elle repéra vite son uniforme et le vit couvert de boue. Comprenant que le sort s'acharnait contre elle, elle plongea vers la malle de Sirius et en retira des vêtements propres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna le jeune Black

-Je m'habille ! répondit Hermione avec humeur

Après avoir enfilé un jean trop large et un sweat trop grand pour elle, Hermione voulut sortir du dortoir mais elle fut retenue par Sirius qui s'était enfin décidé à se lever. Il avait quelque chose de sérieux dans le regard. Hermione en fut si déstabilisé qu'elle décida d'attendre avant de lui marquer la joue au fer rouge.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il

Alors là, pour une question con, c'en était une belle ! Elle le fixa avec hargne. Apeuré, il recula légèrement mais son regard ne cillait pas de celui de la Serdaigle :

-Mais je vais merveilleusement bien ! s'écria-t-elle avec une ironie frisant la folie, je me réveil au côté d'un charmant jeune homme sans savoir pourquoi vu que je n'ai aucun souvenir de la veille !

-Je t'ai retrouvé au bord du lac, dit avec calme, tu étais entrain de lire une lettre et tu as vacillé. Je t'ai rattrapé à temps. J'ai voulu t'emmener à l'infirmerie mais tu t'accrochais à moi avec une telle force que j'ai préféré t'emmener ici. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai déshabillé mais Sandy. On s'est mis à cinq pour te soigner. James, Rémus, Sandy, Sally et moi. Quant au fait que tu te sois réveillé à côté de moi, c'est parce que tu continuais à t'accrocher à moi.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle s'était accrochée à lui ? C'était inconscient, certes, mais comment se fait-il que son corps réagisse comme ça ? Et puis la lettre…ça y'est, tout lui revenait en tête : Ron, la rupture,… le vide total.

Au souvenir de cette lettre, un sanglot la secoua et elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura de ton son soul. Sirius, dans un premier temps déconcerté, s'agenouilla à son tour et la prit dans ses bras. Comme la veille, elle s'accrocha à lui et vint se blottir directement contre son torse.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son geste, Hermione leva vers Sirius des yeux apeurés, des yeux qui craignaient le rejet. Le Gryffondor, en croisant le regard miel de la jeune fille, sentit son cœur lui faire défaut. Qui était-elle pour oser tout chambouler comme ça ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Trop surprise, Hermione ne répondit d'abord pas. Puis, sentant son cœur s'emballer, elle ignora sa raison qui lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça et répondit au baiser. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser et qu'elle sentit les mains du Gryffondor parcourir son dos de douces caresses.

-Et bah je vois que tu vas mieux !

Hermione s'écarta de Sirius d'un coup et bondit sous l'œil amusé de l'intrus. Ce dernier se trouvant être une jeune fille rousse aux grands yeux verts qui pétillaient d'amusement. Hermione fut frappée de voir à quel point elle reconnaissait Harry dans ces yeux.

-Je… Je… balbutia-t-elle, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Les sourcils de Lilly s'arquèrent en signe d'étonnement, son regard allant de Sirius torse nu, les yeux pétillants, à Hermione, les joues rouges et les cheveux emmêlés.

-Je préfère ne rien croire ! s'exclama Evans, mais je te conseil de rendre ses affaires à Sirius et de me rejoindre au plus vite devant les portes du château, je te rappel qu'on doit aller à Pré-Au-Lard…

Hermione hocha la tête, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour le sol. Elle entendit la porte se fermer, suivit d'un silence pesant. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, il était seulement étonné qu'Hermione paraisse si honteuse. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait les empêcher d'être ensemble ?

-Sirius… appela doucement Hermione

Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de la jeune fille pour aller s'écraser avec force sur le sol, comme pour renforcer sa peine.

-Je… nous… c'est une erreur, désolé…

Elle se leva, tentant de fausser compagnie au jeune homme mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il lui saisit le bras l'obligeant à se retourner. Ils se regardèrent un instant, la tension était palpable autour d'eux. Puis, sans y réfléchir plus longuement, Sirius plaqua son corps avec force contre celui d'Hermione. Il enserrait étroitement les hanches de la jeune femme à l'aide de ses bras, dévorant ses lèvres d'une passion non contenue.

Elle répondait fiévreusement, les mains plaquées sur le torse du rouge et or, ses jambes trouvant le plus naturellement du monde une place autour du bassin de Sirius. Il la plaça contre un mur et commença à dévorer son cou, y déposant un nombre incalculable de baisers à la fois tendres et violents.

Oubliant qu'elle portait ses vêtements, il s'énerva contre le jean qu'elle portait et finit par le déchirer sous les rires de la jeune fille. Pour l'enrager, elle fit exprès de mettre un temps fou à lui défaire l'élastique de son jogging. A bout de nerf, il décida de s'en occuper seul et le fit en un temps record ! Hermione rit de nouveau mais ses exclamations moururent sous un baiser encore plus violents que les autres.

Bientôt, plus aucun vêtement ne les gênait et leur peau semblait s'embraser d'un feu s'amplifiant à chaque instant. Sirius s'écarta légèrement d'Hermione, plaçant son regard assombrit par le désir dans ceux, mi-clos de la jeune fille. Il cherchait une confirmation qu'il obtenu quand Hermione resserra l'emprise de ses jambes et qu'elle captura les lèvres de l'animagus dans un élan quasi-sauvage.

Ils firent l'amour avec force, chacun voulant marquer l'autre, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Aussi, lorsque leur deux corps retombèrent sur le sol, couverts de sueur, celui de Sirius était marqué de différentes traces de griffures et celui d'Hermione de plusieurs traces brunes…

Ils mirent un certain temps à reprendre leur souffle, chacun tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Surtout Hermione en fait ! Lorsque Ron l'avait quitté, elle croyait que tout s'écroulait et puis voilà que le lendemain de sa rupture, elle couchait avec Sirius Black, parrain de son meilleur ami, et accessoirement mort à son époque !

Le pire dans tout cela c'est que les battements de cœur affolés et le corps brûlant de désir étaient bel et bien adressés au jeune Black, et n'étaient pas en voie pour se calmer ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ? Tombait-elle amoureuse de Sirius ?

-Une erreur ? dit ce dernier pour briser le silence, c'est la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie !

Il rit et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa la tête contre son torse et ne prononça mot. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle devrait se lever, ce qu'ils venaient de faire sera lourd de conséquences mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

-HERMIONE ! hurla Lilly

La jeune rousse était revenue dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, voyant que son amie ne venait pas à son rendez-vous. La dite amie se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et tenta de paraître un tant soit peu présentable sous l'œil amusé de Sirius :

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! lui lança Hermione exaspéré par le sourire en coin du jeune homme, elle va me tuer !

Il se releva, une lueur de désir dans le regard. Il colla de nouveau leur deux corps et se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

-Alors reste avec moi, murmura-t-il

Son cœur s'affolait et son désir ne faisait qu'accroître et, c'est au prix d'un effort inhumain qu'elle parvint à se décoller de Sirius :

-Il faut que j'y aille, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque

Elle l'embrassa légèrement et sortit pour aller rejoindre Lilly. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Sirius resta un moment sans bouger. Il allait payer très cher cette faiblesse, une certaine personne ne lui pardonnera jamais…

Lilly, voyant son amie ailleurs, ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à Pré-Au-Lard. Comme l'Auror qui allait les accompagner ne serait là que dans un quart d'heure, elle décida de mettre les choses au clair :

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe avec Sirius ? demanda-t-elle sans détours

-Je ne sais pas… répondit évasivement Hermione, c'est assez étrange.

Elle jaugea Lilly d'un regard puis se dit qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier :

-La lettre que j'ai reçue hier était écrite par mes meilleurs amis. L'un d'entre eux était mon fiancé et il m'a annoncé dans sa lettre qu'il rompait pour une raison que je n'ai pas très bien saisie. Ça m'a fait un choc mais, ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Sirius, j'ai sentie quelque chose de… différent !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien disons que, lorsque Sirius et moi nous sommes embrassé ce matin ou lorsque nous avons couché ensemble…

-VOUS AVEZ QUOI ??!!

-Ne t'énerve pas ! temporisa Hermione, laisse moi plutôt finir !

Lilly se calma mais son regard continuait de lancer des éclairs :

-Je disais donc, reprit Hermione, que, lorsque j'étais avec Sirius, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à mon fiancé.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en as déduis ?

-Que je me suis trompée de sentiments vis-à-vis de Ron. On s'en doutait déjà mais j'en ai eu la confirmation ce matin ! Ce n'est pas l'homme que je dois épouser…

-Et pour Sirius ?

-Lui et moi c'est impossible ! Non pas que j'ai la prétention qu'on sera encore ensemble quand je devrai repartir, seulement c'est beaucoup trop de risques pour une histoire qui ne pourra jamais aboutir. Je vais donc mettre un terme à cette mascarade ce soir, lorsque nous rentrerons…

-Mais, et si tu l'aimes… ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas, l'interrompit brusquement Hermione, c'est pourquoi je préfère tout arrêter tant que l'attirance reste physique…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle se mentait. Elle pouvait mentir à son amie mais pas à elle-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune femme vint les chercher et elles passèrent la journée à rire, s'amuser, et discuter de tout, notamment de la relation Potter / Evans :

-Mais tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour lui ? s'étonna Hermione

-Et bien, hésita Lilly, si, il y a bien un petit quelque chose. Et, à vrai dire, je ne serai pas contre tenter quelque chose avec lui mais… Bon, je vais te confier quelque chose mais tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi !

Hermione acquiesça vivement, désireuse de savoir ce qu'allait lui dire la jeune rousse :

-Et bien en fait, lui confia celle-ci, James et moi, si un jour on sera ensemble, ce sera du sérieux, je le sens. C'est l'homme avec lequel je finirai mes jours, j'en reste persuadée !

-Alors pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ses avances ?

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que je passe le restant de mes jours avec un gamin immature ! s'exclama Lilly comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, j'attends qu'il grandisse un peu, qu'il change de comportement avant de craquer !

-Tu dois faire attention, l'avertit Hermione, il est fou amoureux de toi mais il risque de se lasser si tu en fait trop ! Il ne faut pas que tu le dégoûtes non plus…

La jeune Evans s'arrêta sous le choc et regarda son amie avec admiration :

-Comment fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle soudainement

-Fais quoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Tu dis toujours ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ! Tu sais que tu es la première à oser me dire ça !

Elles rirent tous deux et la journée passa en un éclair. Elles arrivèrent à Poudlard à l'heure du dîner et, après avoir déposé leurs achats dans leur dortoir, elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Un silence immédiat se fit. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Hermione qui s'en trouva déconcertée.

-Ne fais pas attention, lui souffla Lilly, allons nous asseoir…

Hermione acquiesça et c'est sous les murmures indiscrets qu'elles prirent place à la table des Serdaigles. Les murmurent se changèrent en conversation vives et bientôt, tout, le monde reprit le repas comme si de rien n'était ! Cependant, des bribes d'une conversation vinrent aux oreilles de la jeune Granger :

-Et elle est fière d'elle ! s'exclama une voix, je serai elle, je me planquerai. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'elle est là et elle se croit tout permis !

- Je ne te fais pas dire ! renforça une autre voix, et à ce qui paraît, c'est pas le premier ! On dit Que Rogue et Diggory y sont déjà passés…

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lilly, qui avait tout entendu de la conversation bouillonnait de rage !

-Ne les écoute pas Hermione ! dit-elle fort pour que les deux pestes puisse l'entendre, ce sont des jalouses et des insatisfaites, c'est tout !

Les deux filles qui se sentirent visées se levèrent d'un coup. L'une était blonde et grande, les cheveux longs et avait deux yeux gris magnifiques. Son amie était brune, les yeux marron et était de taille plutôt moyenne. C'est elle qui prit la parole la première :

-C'est toi qui parle d'insatisfaction Evans ? cracha-t-elle, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'embrasser!

Lilly se leva à son tour et leur fit face :

-Ce n'est pas parce que les trois quarts du collège ne me sont pas passés entre les cuisses, que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un petit ami ! répliqua-t-elle

Les deux amies bouillonnaient littéralement de rage :

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Potter peut trouver à une pucelle dans ton genre ! s'écria la blonde

-Certainement ce qu'il ne peut pas trouver auprès d'une traînée ! dit Lilly sur le même ton

-Tu parles de traînée mais regarde ta nouvelle amie ! Elle se tape même les Serpentards !

Tous les élèves qui suivaient dans la Grande Salle se turent d'un coup, tous attendant la réaction de la nouvelle. Celle-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était et se servi d'un plat en continuant de manger.

-Hermione, appela Lilly, tu ne réagis pas ?

-Ce serait donner trop d'importances à des personnes qui n'en valent aucune !

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, la brune se lança sur Hermione pour lui tirer les cheveux. S'attendant à une attaque puérile, Hermione se retourna d'un geste vif et plaça sa baguette entre les deux yeux de la fille qui s'en trouva effrayée :

-Si j'étais toi, siffla Hermione, je ne ferai pas ça !

La brune eut un gloussement nerveux et usa de son sarcasme :

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Les traînées comme toi n'ont rien dans le crâne !

-Coseboca ! s'écria Hermione

La fille fit un bond dans l'air assez impressionnant et, lorsqu'elle se releva, elle tenta d'insulter Hermione mais sa bouche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Elle plongea sur son sac, en sortit un miroir et vit ce que tout le monde voyait déjà : ses lèvres étaient cousus avec un gros fil verdâtre ! Un cri étouffé parvint de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes.

Un silence pesant régna dans la salle. Même les professeurs ne prononçaient mot. Ils regardaient tous la jeune Serdaigle qui venait d'accomplir un sort que l'on apprenait qu'en fin de formation d'Auror supérieur. Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et sortit de la Grande Salle, suivit de près par Lilly qui n'en revenait pas !

-Co… Comment, balbutia-t-elle, d'où sors-tu ce sort ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire ! dit assez sèchement Hermione

Sa froideur n'était pas vraiment dirigée vers son amie mais plutôt contre elle-même ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller aussi facilement ? Elle qui était de nature si calme et qui pensait posséder un self control à toutes épreuves, elle avait craqué deux fois en une journée ?

-Il faut que je mette les choses au point avec Sirius, dit-elle après un moment, et il faut absolument que je déstresse !

Elle avait hurlé cette dernière formalité et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, pria pour qu'une cigarette lui tombe du ciel !

-Attends moi ici, ordonna Lilly

Elle disparut au détour d'un couloir. Hermione, ne sachant que faire, décida de lui obéir et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. La situation lui échappait et elle détestait ça !

Une fois qu'elle aura parlé avec Sirius, qu'elle aura trouvé une cigarette et qu'elle mette quelque chose au clair avec Severus, elle se promit d'envoyer une lettre à Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à en écrire une à Ron. Peut-être avait-il raison sur eux deux mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça par lettre ! Ils auraient au moins pu trouver un moyen de se trouver en face le temps d'en parler !

-Hermione ? appela une voix, je t'ai cherché et Lilly m'a dit que je pouvais te trouver ici alors je suis venu te voir…

Hermione releva la tête et trouva Sirius en face d'elle. Il semblait mal à l'aise et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il, j'en ai juste parlé à James, Remus et Peter. Puis sans que je sache pourquoi, la minute d'après, la plupart des Serpentards étaient au courant, et ils ont mis toute l'école au courant…

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione, ça n'a pas d'importance…

Elle baissa les yeux : aura-t-elle vraiment le courage de lui dire ? Il le fallait :

-Sirius, écoute, à propos de ce matin… Je…

-Non, attends, l'interrompit-il, je sais que tu vas encore dire que c'est une erreur, et je suis d'accord ! C'est allé trop vite ! Seulement je ne sais pas encore exactement pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'entre toi et moi ça peut être tellement autre chose qu'une attirance physique, laisse nous une autre chance…

Hermione ne répondit rien. Serait-il possible que, lui aussi ressente quelque chose pour elle ? Avait-il le coeur qui s'affolait quand ils étaient proches, sentait-il un appel plus fort que tout de leur corps ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de se poser ces questions :

-Tu ne comprends pas Sirius, ce qui s'est passé ce matin, était bel et bien une erreur mais pas parce que c'est allé trop vite, c'est parce que ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer. On s'est juste laisser emporter.

Elle se leva et c'est la gorge serrée qu'elle prononça ces mots qui lui coûtaient cher, très cher…

-Entre toi et moi, ça ne pourra jamais marcher. Je ne t'aime pas Sirius.

Elle avait mal, très mal. Mais elle devinait au regard du jeune homme qu'il en éprouvait une peine plus profonde encore. Il lui saisit le visage et plaça ses yeux droit dans ceux de la jeune fille :

-Tu es là depuis seulement deux semaines et trois jours. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de toi et pourtant c'est comme si je savais tout de toi. Pendant des années je me suis moqué de l'amour que James porte à Lilly malgré ses refus. Mais maintenant je sais ce qu'il ressent. Alors même si tu me rejettes maintenant, sache que je ne suis pas prêt à abandonner pour autant.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et parti sans ajouter mot. Hermione le regarda partir, songeuse. Comment faire pour qu'il laisse tomber ? Il ne méritait pas ça… Surtout que d'ici trois ans, il allait finir à Azkaban pour douze longues années, ce n'est pas pour qu'il se morfonde pour une histoire impossible. Elle soupira, lassée de voir que sa vie ne prendrait décidément jamais un tournant normal.

Lorsque Lilly revint, elle entraîna son amie dans leur dortoir. Arrivées là-bas, elle lui tendit un colis. Devant l'air interrogateur de la brune, elle expliqua :

-Dumbledor m'avait demandé de te le donner mais j'avoue avoir un peu oublié. Ça vient de tes amis et il y avait ça avec…

Elle lui tendit une lettre qu'Hermione refusa d'un signe de tête :

-Lis-la toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, tu me diras si je peux tenir le coup après ou pas !

Lilly eut un sourire amusé et commença à lire le parchemin pendant qu'Hermione ouvrait son colis. A l'intérieur elle trouva plusieurs objets venant de divers destinataires. Harry lui mit un paquet de cigarettes « bénit sois-tu ! » pensa-t-elle aussitôt, son exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard, ainsi que plusieurs photos de leur trio.

Ron y avait mit sa bague de fiançailles qu'Hermione s'empressa de jeter rageusement par la fenêtre ! Elle y trouva également quelques photos et mots de sa famille ainsi, qu'à son plus grand étonnement, un collier qui signifiait tant pour elle…

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Lilly au bout d'un moment, c'est supportable ou pas ?

Mais la rousse ne répondit pas, elle semblait véritablement choquée par ce qu'elle lisait ! N'ayant toujours pas de réponses au bout de dix minutes, Hermione arracha la lettre des mains de Lilly et lut la lettre avec appréhension.

_Hermione,_

_Tu trouveras dans le colis un tas de bric à broc plus ou moins important ! Ne me remercie surtout pas pour les cigarettes, tu sais ce que je pense ! J'ai hésité à t'envoyer les photos, de peur qu'on les voit et qu'on se doute de quelque chose mais j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèques et j'ai découvert un sort simple qui te permet d'en changer l'apparence pour que les autres voient des cartes postales alors que toi tu pourras continuer à contempler les plus beaux gosses de la Terre !_

_Sur une note plus sérieuse, j'aimerai savoir comment tu te sens depuis notre dernière lettre. Ron tombe un peu plus chaque jour en déprime, il m'inquiète réellement, j'ai tellement peur qu'il fasse une bêtise… Il m'a juste dit que vous aviez rompu mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'en avoir compris la raison._

_Sinon j'ai des messages à te faire passer. Tes parents t'embrassent fort et espèrent vivement avoir au moins une chance de te voir en deux ans, Dumbledor y travaille. Le professeur Lupin t'encourage à donner une chance à Sirius et d'arrêter de le repousser car c'est trop tard. Il dit que tu as hanté les nuits de mon parrain jusqu'à son entrée à Azkaban et qu'il vaut mieux que vous en profitez tous deux !_

_Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur le sujet, ayant déjà le plus grand mal à m'imaginer tout cela !_

_Bon, arrêtons là les banalités. Tu te doutes bien que je ménage mon effet ! J'ai une (grande) nouvelle à t'annoncer ma belle, je suis au courant ! Et oui, tout ce que tu as passé sous silence pendant notre sixième année a été mis au grand jour par le principal intéressé. Je vais t'en offrir un résumé car j'avoue être encore assez sceptique !_

Et pendant une page et demie, Hermione lut un résumé d'un an de sa vie, d'une page de son existence qu'elle espérait avoir tournée. Un peu que Lilly était étonnée ! Elle venait d'en apprendre des belles sur la « voyageuse du futur » !

-Alors… euh…, hésita-t-elle, c'est vrai tout ce qu'il dit ?

Hermione soupira. Elle hésita (très) longuement avant de se lancer dans une grande explication. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de parler de cette période de sa vie qu'elle avait enfermée au plus profond d'elle-même. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

Elle répondit à Harry le lendemain, enchanta ses photos et profita du week-end pour réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit le professeur Lupin. Une semaine passa durant laquelle Sirius lui courait toujours après, Severus ne parvenait toujours pas à finir sa phrase et Lilly demandait toujours plus de détails sur la vie antérieure de sa nouvelle amie !

A la fin de cette semaine, Lilly et Hermione s'incrustèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elles parlaient avec Remus des cours quand Hermione perdit le fil de la conversation. Un peu plus loin, Sirius se faisait draguer par trois jolies filles en même temps. Il jouait de son pouvoir de séduction sur elle.

La jeune Serdaigle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Un vide immense, une peur de perdre un élément vital la poussa à agir. Elle s'avança, le monde autour devenant soudain tellement secondaire ! Tout ce qu'elle distinguait c'était des yeux noirs teintés de gris, un sourire enjôleur, un air constamment léger et une sorte de brutalité cachant une grande douceur.

Quand était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Elle l'ignorait. Faisait-elle une erreur ? Elle l'ignorait tout autant. Mais ces questions sans réponses s'effacèrent de son esprit dès le moment où elle agrippa Sirius par son col et l'embrassa avec possessivité et passion.

Il ne se défendit pas, y répondant même avec urgence, de peur de voir son cœur s'envoler. Lorsque Hermione se détacha du jeune homme leurs yeux, brillants d'émotion, se croisèrent et se sourirent. Se parlèrent et s'aimèrent. L'union de deux âmes.

-Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, murmura Sirius avec douceur

Elle repoussa une mèche du Gryffondor et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Collant son front au sien elle lui souffla :

-Alors apprends-moi à t'aimer…

**

* * *

Voili, fin du chapitre !! ça vous a plu ??? Je l'espère de tout cœur même si j'en doute !!**

**Bon, désormais, place aux reviews !!**

**Pour le chapitre 4 :**

**Johanna Malefoy : Tu es l'une de mes plus fidèle revieweuse, quelque soit ma fic et je t'en remercie !! Pour ce qui est de Dijon, j'avoue qu'à moi aussi ça me fait bizarre vu que j'ai un ex là-bas !! lol !! Mais c'est dans Hp5, c'est JKR qui l'a inventé, pas moi !! mdr !! Mais je n'y suis jamais allée, sauf en passage. Moi j'habite dans la région parisienne ! Cool Jess, on s'en fout ! Mdr !! Bon j'arrête ma crise de schizophrénie et je fini de répondre a ta review ! Pour ce qui est de Harry / Ginny je ne le ferais finalement pas vu que je vais caser Harry avec qqun d'autre, tu verras bien qui !! mdr !! Bisous ma belle, à bientôt j'espère !**

**Caro : mon canard en sucre !! Bah dis donc, ça c'est une reveiw !! Mdr !! On va (essayer) de prendre point par point !! Alors pour commencer, pour ce qui est du caractère lunatique du chapitre 4, n'oublie pas qui je suis !! Mdr ! Avec moi, tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de question que tout soit rose ou noir, y'a une dose de tout !! Lol ! Lilly, surprenante ? Ma foi peut-être !! lol ! En fait, c'est comme ça que je la vois ! Un sacré caractère rentre-dedans pour remettre en place notre Jamesie internationale ! Lol ! Pour ce qui est de Ron, en effet, c'est un mec donc fallait pas attendre mieux de sa part ! Mdr ! N'empêche que je te découvre un côté féministe !! mdr ! Comme quoi les review sont révélatrices de personnalité ! Xpldr ! Pour Sirius, tu as du extrêmement contente du chapitre 6 alors !! Lol ! Là faut dire qu'on a dépassé le baiser !! Pour ce qui de Peter, j'avoue le haïr de façon assez phénoménale ! Mdr ! C'est de sa faute si mon Siri l'est mort… Snif ! Mais bon, t'inquiète, je lui est préparé un sort à la hauteur de mes plus grandes heures de géni sadique ! Mdr ! Comment ça il se passe pas grand-chose ?? Mdr !! AH bah sa va, je fais ce que je peux moi !! Mdr !! Non mais oh, je vais te plumer moi ! Pour le Harry / Ginny, t'inquiète, y'en aura pas !! Je vais caser Ryry avec qqun d'autre ! Par contre c'est quoi au juste comme couple H/R ??? Pour UAI, je ne vais pas te répondre vu que maintenant, tu as lu la fin !! Lol ! Et oui, c'est fini… Snif Snif ! Pour en revenir à cette histoire, en effet, je trouve que j'ai complètement foiré mon histoire ! Mdr ! Je la trouve nulle alors j'essaye de redresser tant bien que mal la barre ( pas celle-là, petite cochonne ! ;) ) Pour mes nouvelles et mon livre, je te ferai lire quand tu veux ma belle ! Tu n'as qu'à me demander ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien refuser à mon canard en sucre dans sa mare de caramel !! :-D Toi, céder à un arrêt cardiaque ? T'es gonflée quand même ! Moi qui poirote depuis je sais plus combien de mois pour la suite de ta fic !! En tout cas, pour conclure, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que j'ai bien répondu à ta review !! Bisous ma belle !! bientôt !!**

**Chimgrid : Oui, je connais ta fic, je la lis !! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble ! Tu sais, moi et les noms de fic !! lol !! J'oublie même comment j'ai nommé les miennes ! EN tout cas, c'est très gentil ce que tu me dis, c'est trop adorable ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu !! En tout cas, merci encore, je sais que tu es une de mes revieweuse récurant et je t'en remercie ! J'espère te revoir bientôt ! Bisous ma belle !!**

**Sln : Trop mimiiiiiiiii ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis toute rouge, c'est malin !! Mdr !! Pour le sondage, ne t'inquiète pas, pas de Hary / Ginny, vu que je vais caser Ryry avec qqun d'autre !! Le Remus / Hermione, par contre, risque bien de se faire, ça se précise de en ! Lol ! Merci pour ta review, surtout venant d'une revieuse qui me review régulièrement !! bientôt j'espère !! Bisous chou !**

**Mary-evy : La suite t'a-t-elle déçue ? J'espère bien que non !! Pour le « bientôt », désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton attente mais vu que j'a faillit arrêter cette fic, disons que c'est déjà un miracle qu'il y ait une suite ! Mdr !! bientôt j'espère !! Bisous !!**

**m4r13 : encore une revieweuse fidèle !! Comment ça fait plaisir !! Lol !! Non mais c'est vrai, c'est un véritable plaisir !! Tu es la seule à être pour le Harry / Ginny !!! Mdr !! Et j'ai malheureusement le regret de t'annoncer que finalement, je vais caser Ryry avec qqun d'autre ! Désolé… Bien entendu que je vais maintenir le Sirius / Hermione !! Lol ! Mais tu me connais, avant qu'ils soient définitivement ensemble, ils vont baver !! Mdr !! Et oui, je suis une sadique en chef !! Mdr ! Fan de moi ?? rouge tomate trop mûre Merciiiiiiiiiii !!! C'est trop, trop, trop, trop, trop, trop gentil !! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous ma belle !**

**Edwige : tu as eu la réponse avec le chapitre 6 !! Lol ! ça t'a plu ? Tu n'as pas trop attendu ? En tout cas merci pour te review, n'hésite pas à recommencer !! Bisous !!**

**Kaoru la belle : Je kiffe les mangas moi aussi ! Lol ! Je peux même te dire que ton pseudo vient de Kenshin !! Trop bien, c'est mon manga favori !! Mdr !! V'là que je m'emporte !! Non sérieux, tu fais également partie de mes revieuweuse habituelle et je t'en remercie de tout cœur ! La suite t'a plu ?? Bisous ma belle !!**

**Le Saut de l'ange : comme on se retrouve !! Mdr !! Au fait, avant de répondre à ta review, j'ai lu le nouveau chapitre de ta traduction Herm / Voldy mais j'arrive pas à reviewer !! Lol !! Je trouve ce nouveau chapitre trop bien !! Bon, maintenant, il faut que je réponde à ta review ! Mdr ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas dépressive ! Mdr !! Si l'auteur et la lectrice sont dépressives toutes les deux, on est pas dans la !!! Lol ! Une seule dépressive à la fois, c'est amplement suffisant ! Pour en revenir à l'histoire comme tu l'as constaté, ce n'est ni Remus (pour lequel je connais ton fanatisme ! lol), ni Severus ? En es-tu déçue ? J'espère bien que non !! As-tu aimé ce chapitre ??? Je l'espère également ! Pour le Hermione / Remus, je pense te faire plaisir en t'annonçant qu'il est extrêmement probable qu'il prenne forme ! Mais tu te doutes bien que ce ne sera pas définitif vu que j'ai quand même classé ma fic dans Hermione / Sirius !! Lol ! Pour ce qui est de Hermione / Ron, je crois bien que JKR va finir par les caser ensemble !! mdr ! Moi je les aime bien parce que, après tout, c'est un love / hate !! Certes très soft mais un love / hate quand même !! Et comme tu t'en doutes déjà, je suis assez fan des love/hate ! Pour ce qui est de changer de Rogue, compte là-dessus ! Lol !! Bisous ma belle, bientôt et merci encore !**

**Morpionne : Pas fan de Harry ? lol ! Ah j'avoue que là t'as fait fort ! Mdr ! C'est un peu le personnage principal du bouquin, tu dois pas beaucoup aimé le livre toi alors ! Mdr !! Pour ce qui est du Sirius / Hermione, bien sûr que je vais le continuer vu que j'ai classé ma fic dans cette optique ! Et j'espère sincèrement que ma fic va continuer de te plaire !! Bisous !!**

**Delta : tu la trouves toujours aussi super ? Je l'espère ! Bisous !**

**Diabella : Lol, ce n'est peut-être pas très constructif mais ça m'est essentiel ! Merci beaucoup !! Bisous ma belle !**

**Winny : Tu adores ? Et moi je t'adore !! lol !! Pour les deux bras, tu as eu raison !! lol !! Tu sais que les fics dans le passé ce sont les plus faciles ? Vu que c'est l'époque la moins décrite dans les bouquins, c'est celle qui laisse le plus de libertés ! Enfin ça dépend des auteurs ! D'autres préfèrent quand le travail est mâché !! Lol ! Le ptit Severus va prendre bien de l'ampleur, ne t'inquiète pas !! lol !! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous ma belle !! bientôt j'espère et merci !**

**La mouette masquée : Bah bien sûr que je réponds aux reviews !! Lol ! en plus les tiennes sont une vraie partie de rigolade ! Mdr !! Alors je vais répondre à tes questions : « cadet » existe effectivement en France, enfin ça dépend ce que tu entends pour « cadet »… Lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y aura de Severus / Hermione, juste de l'amitié et puis… du mystère !! mdr ! J'adore faire planer le doute, c trop drôle ! Lol ! Merci pour mon prénom, tu es la première qui me fait un compliment à ce propos !! Lol ! Mes parents m'ont nommé ainsi en rapport avec l'actrice Jessica Lange, tu vois qui c'est ? Le Remus / Hermione, s'il y en a un, ne sera pas définitif, je te rassure ! lol ! Par contre le Harry / Ginny n'aura pas lieu, désolé mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui casé notre Ryry international !! J'espère avoir une autre review de ta part ! Bisous ma belle !**

**Petite-Rhiannion : Marie ? m4r13 ??? En tous cas, remercie-la de ma part de m'avoir envoyé une revieweuse adorable !! Tu veux être à la place de Mione ? Je crois bien qu'on le veut toutes ! Lol !! en tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic t'ai converti à ce magnifique couple !! Lol ! J'espère te ravori de nouveau parmi mes lecteurs ! Bisous ma belle et merci !**

**Lilou the Phoenix : Bon alors je vais faire une malheureuse !! Mdr ! Je t'explique : en fait il n'y aura pas de Ginny / Harry mais il est très probable qu'il y ait un Hermione / Remus ! Mais je te rassure de suite, le couple vedette sera bel et bien Sirius / Hermione !! Mais faut bien qu'ils ne bavent mes chéris sinon y'a pas d'histoire ! Lol ! En tout cas, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec mes chapitres !! Bisous ma belle !**

**Koconut : Ah je suis désolé pour le « ne tarde pas trop » mais j'ai eu quelques inconvénients ! Lol ! Vraiment désolé ! Pour le mystérieux individu, tu as eu la réponse, t'a-t-elle déçue ? En tout cas, j'espère que non, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir pour lectrice ! bientôt j'espère ! Bisous chou !!**

**Aeris 962 : Une nouvelle ?? C'est géant ça ! des nouveaux lecteurs !! Mdr ! je suis toute heureuse !! Alors, pour ce qui est des couples laisse moi (rerererererererererere)reprendre l'explication ! Mdr ! Donc, pas de Harry / Ginny pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai décidé de caser Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Pas non plus de Severus / Hermione, du moins, pas vraiment (je sais c'est bizarre et surtout vague comme réponse mais tu comprendras !! lol Je peux rien dire pour le moment sinon je plombe mon suspens !! mdr !). Il y a de très forte chance qu'il y ait un Hermione / Remus mais rassure-toi, ce sera juste passager car mon couple principal est bel et bien un Sirius / Hermione ! Et il n'y aura certainement pas de Diggory / Hermione pour la simple bonne raison que je déteste Amos Diggory ! Lol ! Alors il va souffrir ! lol !**

**Draculette : Alors là je vais, malheureusement, faire une seconde malheureuse !! lol ! je t'explique (bouhouhouhou, j'aurai dû faire une annonce générale !!) mais de façon très courte !! Lol ! Harry / Ginny :::: non !!! Hermy / Remus :::: y'a de grandes chances ! Quant à ta nouveauté Sirius / Remus :::: euh bah non !! lol ! Désolé mais non ! Mdr ! Sinon, pour parler du reste de ta review ! Grande écrivain… hum !! C'est assez, beaucoup discutable !! Lol ! En ce qui me concerne, je trouve mon écriture assez médiocre ! Lol ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre 4, c'était juste une mise en place mais je suis quand même ravie qu'il t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu et que ma fic continue de te palire !! Bisous ma belle, bientôt j'espère et merci !**

**Hermigonne1133 : Et bien je n'en ai pas mise parce que je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps !! Mes usites t'ont-elles déçues ? J'espère que non ! Bisous ma belle ! tte et merci !**

**Pour le chapitre 5 :**

**Lilou the phoenix : Yes, suspens et, tu peux me croire, t'es pas prête de le savoir !! Mdr !!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Ah non me tue pas !! Mdr !! Oui, qui est-elle ? Mais, encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas prêts de le savoir !! je suis sûre que vous ne vous doutez même de qui ça peut être!! Mdr ! Une revieweuse loup-garouienne ? (alors, est-ce que ce mot existe ?? Ma foi, cela n'est absolument pas probable !! Mdr !!) Qui d'autre qu'une fana de Mumus pouvait l'être ?? Mdr ! Et puis bah j'ai même pas peur de toi !! mdr !! Je mets les fins de chapitres qui me plaisent !! Mdr !! Et pusi tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout !! arrête tes bêtises, j'adore tes reviews, je t'adore toi !!! Bisous ma belle**

**hermigonne1133 : Oui, ej suis revenue !! Lol ! Et voilà un grand chapitre !! Tu as eu la réponse pour celui qui retient Hermione !! ça t'a plu ?**

**Draculette : Ah mais qui t'as dit que c'était Hermione avec Remus ?? Lol ! Tu verras bien…**

**Kloona Jedusor : Et bien en voilà une review !! Lol ! Ne culpabilise pas !! comme on dit : « mieux vaut tard que jamais » !! Lol ! J'étais mdr en lisant ton emploi du temps pour Hermione ! Bah voyons !! Lol ! Alors je t'explique déjà un truc : pas de Herm / Sev (en tout cas, pas exactement) et certainement pas de Herm / Amos !! Je le déteste lui !! Hermione ne tombera pas aussi bas, en tout cas pas dans ma fic ! Ce n'est pas grave pour les films que tu te fais !! lol ! Moi ça me fait rire ! Et puis tu as raison, les histoires c'est fait pour ça !! Lol ! Passons désormais au chapitre 5 !! Qui te dis que la fille c'est Hermione ? lol ! Ce n'est pas elle, crois moi !! c'est quelqu'un qui, j'en suis sûre, tu n'imagines même pas avec Mumus !! Lol ! Oui c'est Mumus dans le présent et ce chapitre prendra toute son importance plus tard, tu comprendras !! En attendant, bisous ma belle, te lire et te répondre fut un vrai plaisir !! Bsiousssssssssss !! A bientôt j'espère !**

**Vitalyn : Tu m'as écrit sur le topic ? Parce que, là-bas, je ne réponds que rarement vu que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps !! excuse moi, ce n'était pas fait exprès ! Oui, qui est-elle ? mais tu ne le sauras certainement pas tout de suite !! Lol ! J'adore laisser du suspens !! mdr !! En tout cas, je te remercie de tout cœur pour tes compliments, c'est un vrai plaisir !! :-D Bisous ma belle, tte !!**

**Sln : Je suis quand même curieuse de connaître la signification de ton pseudo ! Lol !! Peux-tu me l'indiquer ? Mdr !! Tu doit être sado pour relire une fic aussi nulle autant de fois !! Lol ! Ou alors tu ne lisais pas cette fic et tu t'es trompée en reviewant ! Tu as compris ?? Lol, t'es la seule !! Xpldr !! Tu sais qui est la fille ? même si j'en doute, ce serait marrant de savoir qui tu as en tête !! Bisous ma belle et merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu recommenceras !! ;)**

**Lupini-filiae : Lol !! Tu es loin d'être la seule à ne aps avoir compris !! Mdr !! alors juste un indice pour t'éclairer : La fille qui rejoint Mumus n'est pas Hermione ! Alors qui est-ce ?? Ahaaaaaa !! Lol ! Mystère et boule de gomme ! Mdr !! Tu comprends mieux ? Lol ! En tout cas, merci pour ton comm, j'espère que tu recommenceras !! Bisous !!!**

**Chimgrid : Xpldr !! CETTE FILLE N'EST PAS HERMIONE !! Mdr !! Donc arrête de t'embrouiller ma belle, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Mdr ! Ravie que ça t'ait (quand même) plu !! J'espère te revoir ! Bisous ma belle !!**

**M4r13 : Lol, oui, la question qui tue !! Mdr !! Tu n'auras pas la réponse de si tôt, tu peux me croire mais je peux de suite te filer un indice : ce n'est pas Hermione ! :-D ;-) !! Bisous et bientôt j'espère !! Merci !**

**Sybylle : Merciiiiiiiiiiii !! J'espère que le chapitre ne t'as pas déçu !! Bisous ma belle, ce fut un véritable plaisir de te lire !! N'hésite pas à récidiver ! Mdr ! Bizzz**

**Caro : encore mon canard en sucre !! Lol ! Et encore une longue review !! Chouette ! Lol ! Hey, critique tout ce que tu veux mais j'ai fini par te reviewé et puis bah moi j'attends toujours mon chapitre !! Mdr !! Feignasse ! Lol ! Alors attention, on applaudit : McGonagall ?? Xpldr !! Non, non, vraiment pas !! Et pour la énième fois, ce n'est PAS Hermione !! Lol ! Tu ne devines pas ?? héhéhé, alors tu va faire comme tout le monde : tu vas reviewé pour avoir la suite !! Lol ! Allez ma belle, j't'embrasse fort !! beintôt j'espère !**

**Aeris 962 : Si c'est Remus ! Non ce n'est pas Hermione ! Lol ! Tu en as au moins un sur deux ! Mdr ! Gourée de fic ? Xpldr ! Et en plus ça t'est déjà arrivé ? Lol !! Mdr ! Mais non, je te rassure, c'est la même fic, c'est juste qu'il fallait que je mette en place le suspens !! mdr !! En tout cas, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaît !! Bientôt !! Bisous ma belle et merci !**

**Suncet : à moi aussi ? Lol ! Merci ! Oui j'avoue que ce type de fic ne prolifère pas ! Non, ce n'est pas Hermione qui est avec Remus, rassure-toi !! et puis il est hors de question que je change de couple !! Je l'aime trop moi ! Lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura peut-être un Remus / Hermy mais ce ne sera que passager !! Lol ! Bisous ma belle et merci pour ton commentaire, c'est un plaisir !! tte j'espère !**

**??? : Désolé, je suppose que ce n'est pas ta définition de « vite » mais j'ai eu quelques… inconvénients !! Lol ! en tout cas merci et bientôt j'espère !! Bisous !**

**Kimlee : merci beaucoup !! Pour ce qui est de cette femme, tu n'es pas prête de le savoir, désolée !! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce n'est pas Hermione !! Bisous et j'espère à bientôt !**

**Stell maria : Je suis désolée de ne pas faire plus vite mais j'ai eu quelques inconvénients et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire !! Désolé ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu et que j'aurai de nouveau ton avis sur mes écrits !! Bisous !**

**Voili, j'ai répondu à tout le monde et ça m'a pris 2h tout le temps de Harry Potter 3 !! Mdr !! Mais ce fut un véritable plaisir, croyez-moi !! J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux pour ce chapitre, si ce n'est plus !!**

**Bisous**

**Jess**


	7. Complications

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Et bien, et bien, voilà une suite que personne n'attendait (encore) et toujours pas moi-même ! Lol ! A croire que les périodes d'examens m'inspirent !**

**J'en étais donc à la page 3 et je fini à 16 ! 13 pages en une journée ! Wouah ! J'en reviens même pas moi-même !**

**Je vous laisse lire !**

**Enjoy !**

**Ps: j'ai apporté un changement à la toute fin de ce chapitre, je m'étais tromépe! Une review m'a mise la puce à l'oreille et je remercie vivement cette lectrice attentive! Pour explication, Sally Fields est une actrice que j'admire beaucoup et ma mère me aprlait d'elle quand j'écrivai la dernière phrase! Dsl!

* * *

**

**Sally, Eileen, Jike, Will et autres complications**

-Et ça recommence ! se plaignit Peter

Même le professeur n'intervenait plus ! En avant plan de la classe, le couple le plus mouvementé et le plus envié de tout le collège : Hermione et Sirius. Ils se disputaient pour la… combientième de fois déjà ? Alors pourquoi envié ? Parce qu'ils étaient beaux, jeunes, et que, malgré les apparences, ces deux là s'aimaient comme il était impossible d'aimer.

-Sirius arrête tes pitreries ! hurla Hermione, rend lui sa forme originelle !

Et pour la énième fois, le sujet de dispute était un Serpentard : Severus Rogue. Qui se trouvait, en l'occurrence, changé en nuage rose à paillettes !

-Mais Hermione, se plaignit Sirius, il a insulté Lilly !

-Et Lilly est assez grande pour se défendre !

-Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec lui ? s'emporta-t-il

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, Lilly est mon amie et je ne supporte pas plus que toi ce qu'il lui dit !

-C'est vrai qu'à partir du moment où tu n'es pas concerné… commença de façon méprisante le Gryffondor

La gifle partit toute seule mais Hermione ne le regretta pas une seule seconde ! Elle le toisa, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle ramassa ses affaires alors que Sirius commençait à comprendre qu'il avait commis une erreur.

-Hermione… appela-t-il doucement

Mais elle avait déjà atteint la porte et s'apprêtait à partir. Il la rejoignit en trois enjambées et la bloqua contre la pan de bois.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il, excuse-moi, je ne pensai pas ce que je disais…

-Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème Sirius ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

Elle était dos lui, toujours une main emprisonnant la poignée. La classe entière –inclus Mrs Delacour- retenait son souffle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le jeune homme concerné avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il allait regretter longtemps les paroles qu'il avait prononcé sous le coup de la colère…

-C'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu me fais…

-Je suis véritablement désolé ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air suppliant.

Il rabaissait sa fierté et ça, elle en était consciente. Elle était aussi omnisciente sur le fait qu'il finissait toujours par passer ses actes irréfléchis sous des excuses et qu'elle fondait à tous les coups…

C'est cet instant précis que choisit Rogue pour reprendre son apparence normale. Il lança un regard venimeux au jeune Black et fit mine de se jeter sur lui mais Hermione s'interposa :

-ça suffit ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau, vous agissez comme des gamins tous les deux !

-Et toi comme une traître ! s'écria Severus sur le même ton, tu prends la défense de déchets…

Et CLAC ! Seconde claque administrée en dix minutes par les bons soins de Miss Hermione Granger. Sirius, qui s'était élancé pour mettre un coup de poing en plein dans la figure de sa Némésis, s'arrêta net et regarda sa petite amie avec étonnement. Celle-ci était hors d'elle et c'est avec une froideur à glacer l'Equateur qu'elle expliqua au Serpentard :

-Pour ton information, Rogue –et elle insista sur le nom- ceux que tu traites de « déchets » sont, pour l'un, l'homme que j'aime et, pour l'autre, une amie inestimable. Alors ravale ta langue fourchue ou je pourrais bien te faire regretter d'en avoir trouvé l'utilité…

Elle s'écarta des deux jeunes hommes et reprit la direction de la sortie. Juste avant de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna et dit avec fierté :

-Et pour votre information à tous les deux, mes parents sont moldus.

Elle se dirigea droit vers la Bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Tout d'abord sa relation avec Sirius Black. Hormis le fait que c'était voué à l'échec, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà aimé quelqu'un autant que lui. C'en était affolant. Elle tentait, tant bien que mal de se contrôler sinon elle ressemblerait à l'une de ces nombreuses potiches qui la menaçait sans arrêts pour avoir osé leur voler leur Sirius.

Quant à Rogue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire ! Elle voulait vraiment l'aider ! Elle savait –et était la mieux placée pour le savoir- qu'il était l'opposé de ce qu'il montrait. En fait c'était quelqu'un de très conciliant, qui aimait venir en aide et refusait en bloc toutes traces de remerciements ! Mais, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un Serpentard plus digne de sa maison que le grand Serpentard lui-même !

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers l'allée des Duels. Elle allait devoir rattraper le retard que lui occasionnerait cette dernière dispute. Alors qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le volume qui l'intéressait, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans de grands bras musclés.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé un sort de lévitation ? s'amusa une voix

Hermione se décolla du torse du jeune homme pour lui sourire, les joues empourprées.

-Salut Remus, souffla-t-elle, ta mère se sent mieux?

Il hocha la tête et accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à sa table de travail. Il sortit les cours qu'il devait également rattraper et se mit au travail. Hermione tenta de se concentrer mais, rien à faire, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à griffonner consciencieusement et avec acharnement un bout de parchemin. Remus arrêta gentiment sa main alors que le crayon avait traversé la feuille et tâchait la table.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ? proposa-t-il avec douceur

-C'est Sirius… soupira-t-elle, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

-Comprends-le, concilia Remus, c'est la première fois qu'il aime autant. Crois-moi, même James est étonné par sa façon d'agir depuis qu'il est avec toi. Il a considérablement mûri, tu lui fais un bien fou ! Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir…

Il rougit en même temps que la jeune fille et un silence gêné s'installa.

-Remus, appela-t-elle, je compte rompre avec Sirius…

Il releva la tête, surpris.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Hermione se leva, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. D'un bond, Remus la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je l'aime, murmura-t-elle, je l'aime tant…

-Alors pourquoi rompre ?

Elle releva ses yeux, se décollant du jeune homme :

-Remus, je vais devoir un jour ou l'autre retourner en France pour y rester définitivement…

-Dans ton époque tu veux dire, rectifia-t-il avec douceur

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux puis soupira. Remus était loin d'être stupide et la faille temporelle n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçue. Mais combien de personnes avaient compris ?

-Oui, dans mon époque… Epoque où Sirius n'a pas sa place…

-Je comprends…

Il la reprit dans ses bras jusqu'à que ses tremblements s'arrêtent. Puis, le remerciant, elle se défit de son étreinte pour se retrouver face à un Sirius qui paraissait à la fois furieux et blessé…

-Mon propre ami, prononça-t-il dangereusement, mon propre ami me trahit…

Hermione et Remus échangèrent un regard paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

-Sirius, expliqua Hermione, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Remus et moi nous…

-Ah parce qu'il y a un nous ? s'écria Sirius d'un ton démentiel, bien ! Parfait ! Je vous laisse !

Il fit demi-tour mais Remus le rattrapa. Au moment où il lui empoignait le bras pour l'arrêter, Sirius se retourna et lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. Le lycanthrope fut projeté en arrière et percuta violemment une armoire, faisant voler plusieurs ouvrages sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi et voulut s'interposer mais Remus se releva avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit. Le nez en sang, il se rua sur Sirius et lui administra nombre de coups de poings.

Alertée par le bruit, Mrs Pince sortit de son bureau et tenta de séparer les deux étudiants sans y parvenir. Tout ce manège dura un bon quart d'heure. A l'entrée se bousculait une foule, empêchant une Hermione en larmes toute retraite. A bout de force et légèrement sonnés, les deux garçons s'étalèrent, de nombreuses ecchymoses sur le visage et certainement sur le reste du corps. James fit alors son entrée, suivit de près par Lilly.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. D'un ton autoritaire elle ordonna à la foule de se disperser mais rien n'y fit. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui avait poussé deux meilleurs amis à se battre. Bien vite, la rumeur circula sur le fait que Hermione était à l'origine de cette altercation. James lança plusieurs sorts de soins à ses amis et d'un air à la fois blessé et enragé, se tourna vers la jeune Granger :

-Que s'est-il passé ? cria-t-il

Lilly lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche mais le brun continuait de fixer la petite amie de son meilleur ami :

-Que s'est-il passé ? répéta-t-il avec une froideur inhabituelle dans sa voix vibrante de rage

Rassemblant ses esprits, Hermione réussit à s'exprimer le plus clairement possible :

-Je suis venue ici pour travailler un peu… Remus et moi on parlait… On en faisait que parler !... Je tremblai… Toute cette pression… Remus m'a pris dans ses bras… Il n'a fait que me prendre dans ses bras… Sirius est arrivé… fou de jalousie… Il a frappé Remus… Ils se sont battus…

Le reste, James le connaissait. Il soupira, comprenant que la jalousie de Sirius avait encore fait des ravages. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, sachant très bien qu'il aurait certainement réagi pareil s'il avait vu Lilly dans les bras d'un autre. Sirius se releva le premier et, s'approchant d'Hermione, lui dit avec un dégoût omniprésent dans la voix :

-J'espère que tu comprends que c'est fini. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi… Catin !

Paralysée, Hermione ne pu répondre. Son cœur la faisait atrocement souffrir. C'était fini. Il la prenait pour une… Tout se mit à tourner à vive allure et, ne tenant plus, elle s'évanouit. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle vit Lilly administrer une claque au jeune Black et Remus regarder ce dernier avec dégoût. Puis plus rien.

Rien. C'était ce qui caractérisa le mieux la jeune Granger dans les jours qui suivirent. Elle ne disait rien. Ne mangeait rien. Ne ressentait rien. Ne faisait rien. Et rien n'y faisait. Remus et Sirius ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Lilly ne voulait plus entendre parler du Gryffondor et se mettait dans une colère noire dès que son nom était mentionné. Elle faisait de son mieux pour consoler son amie mais Hermione restait sourde à toutes possibilités d'amélioration. Elle n'était plus rien.

Elle écrivait de plus en plus à Harry et Ron, se fermant d'avantage aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait du bureau de Dumbledor avec plusieurs lettres de ses meilleurs amis, elle croisa James. Il l'attendait, adossé contre la gargouille. Elle voulut l'éviter, presser le pas mais il la prit dans ses bras, la surprenant.

-Tu as terriblement maigri, dit-il avec douceur, suis moi aux cuisines, on va remédier à ça.

Elle ne dit rien et fut bien obligée de le suivre car il ne lâchait pas son bras. Ils ne croisèrent personne ce qui ennuya la jeune fille, désireuse de se faire renvoyer expressément dans son dortoir. Le jeune Potter la fit asseoir près d'un grand placard, à une petite table dans un coin. En un instant, la table fut recouverte de victuailles qu'il administra de force dans la bouche de la Serdaigle. Agacée par cette impression qu'il lui donnait de n'être qu'une grosse dinde destinée à faire du foie gras, elle finit par se nourrir elle-même, docilement.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Alors qu'elle entamait un éclair au chocolat, James prit la parole :

-Ecoute Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé pour t'avoir parlé aussi rudement l'autre jour, à la bibliothèque. C'est juste que jamais auparavant je ne les avais vu se battre. On est tellement soudés tous les quatre…

« Et pourtant il y a un traître parmi vous » ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de penser. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son éclair entamé, se demandant par quel Saint elle parviendra à en venir à bout.

-Des nouveaux élèves, venant de Beauxbatons vont arriver demain…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait traîné de force ici, Hermione releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de James. En quoi cela la concernait-elle ?

-Sirius n'a pas du t'en parler, reprit James plus que mal à l'aise, mais il y a un an de cela, il est tombé amoureux, d'une certaine Eileen Fields.

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus, ce qu'elle n'espérait pas possible… Elle bougea, inconfortable dans ce corps qui n'était que souffrance. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il continu, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer ça… Pourtant James ne s'arrêta pas là et, sans pouvoir soutenir le regard de la jeune fille plus longtemps, continua son explication :

-Eileen était à Beauxbatons et elle intègrera Poudlard dès demain…

Cette fois Hermione crut bien qu'elle allait y passer. Elle reposa sa pâtisserie et, d'une voix tremblante, se sentant aussi translucide qu'un fantôme, elle prononça ses premiers mots depuis sa rupture avec Sirius :

-Merci pour m'avoir prévenu, je tâcherai de ne pas les déranger… Bonne nuit James…

Elle voulut partir amis le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se précipita pour se placer devant la porte et, avec précipitations, il lui expliqua :

-Hermione, si je t'en ai parlé, ce n'est pas pour que tu les arranges, loin de là ! Lorsque Sirius est avec Eileen… Cette fille est le Diable incarné, une véritable peste… Il devient insupportable, se renferme sur lui-même. Lorsqu'elle l'a jeté sans ménagements pour un autre, Sirius en a été détruit. Elle revient pour le détruire…

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir un caractère rancunier, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait bien cherché. James décela une certaine colère chez la jeune femme et rajouta plus vite :

-La seule qui a réussi à le consoler, le faire redevenir le Sirius qu'il est vraiment, c'est toi Hermione. Va lui parler. Empêche-le de retourner avec elle. Il t'aime, réellement. Crois-tu qu'il se serait battu avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis s'il ne t'aimait pas ? Hermione, je t'en supplie…

-James, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix sèche, au cas où ta mémoire te fait défaut, il m'a jeté et m'a insulté. Il a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Je ne peux rien faire… Désolé…

Elle voulut sortir mais il ne bougeait pas de la porte, la regardant avec des yeux de chien battu. C'était apparemment très important pour lui :

-Il était en colère ! On dit beaucoup de choses insensées sous le coup de la colère. Il t'aime vraiment, je m'en porte personnellement garant. Il sera incapable d'envoyer balader la femme qu'il aime… Crois moi…

Hermione ne pu retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Il ne voyait pas qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle ne supporterait pas aller vers lui et le voir lui tourner le dos… Ce qui arrivera certainement…

-S'il m'aime vraiment, articula-t-elle, il ne retournera pas avec elle…

-Il le fera ! s'exclama presque aussitôt James, pas vengeance, par douleur. Tu le connais, lorsqu'il est blessé, il ne réfléchit pas… Déjà qu'en temps normal ce n'est pas brillant…

Malgré sa douleur, Hermione laissa échapper un rire. C'est qu'il était coriace… tout comme son fils… Comment résister ? Essuyant ses larmes, elle abdiqua :

-Bon d'accord, je vais lui parler…

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que James poussa un cri de joie et la prit dans ses bras ! Elle toussa, gênée et il s'écarta aussitôt. Puis avec un semblant de sérieux, il ajouta :

-C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux éviter de te prendre dans nos bras sinon le chien risque de mordre…

Il s'arrêta, soudain conscient de ce que révélait sa phrase mais Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bars et, avec un léger sourire, lui confessa :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tout. Pour Remus et pour ce que vous avez fait tous les trois pour l'aider les soirs de Pleine Lune… C'est très courageux de votre part et je tiens à ce que tu saches que je vous admire pour ça…

James ne dit rien pendant un instant puis, hébété, demanda :

-Comment ? Comment sais-tu ?

-Je l'ai senti, voilà tout…

Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique et, le détournant, elle reprit la direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles. James la rattrapa au bout de quelques pas et lui posa une avalanche de questions pour savoir ce qu'elle savait réellement. Mais Hermione se contentait de ce sourire énigmatique et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la salle commune de Serdaigle elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, s'amusant de son air frustré. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à cette heure tardive dans l'univers de la maison des « intellectuels », elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un. Pourtant Lilly l'attendait de pied ferme :

-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton où perçait l'inquiétude

-Avec James, répondit simplement Hermione, Eileen arrive demain…

Elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs, la rousse sur ses talons. Elles se couchèrent en silence puis, ne tenant plus, Lilly lança ce qui lui brûlait la langue depuis tout à l'heure :

-Tu parles de Eileen, l'ex de Sirius ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

La jeune Evans sembla soudain contrariée :

-Donc tu dois être triste… James t'a consolé je suppose… Bonne nuit Hermione…

Et, sans un mot ajouté, Lilly referma les rideaux de son baldaquin, laissant une Hermione atterrée, assise sur son lit, les yeux ronds. Mais cette fois, c'en était trop ! La colère la gagnant soudain, elle rejeta violemment ses couvertures et arracha pratiquement les rideaux la cachant de son amie :

-On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? hurla-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses comme Sirius ? Que je suis une catin ? Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce qu'insinuer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre James et moi ? On a juste discuté ! DISCUTÉ !

La rousse regardait son amie avec un air coupable. Effrayé aussi… légèrement… bon peut-être pas si légèrement que ça… Elle tenta de l'interrompre mais à sa plus grande horreur, son interlocutrice éclata en sanglots et s'écroula sur le sol en poussant des cris particulièrement hystériques. Lilly n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un perdre à ce point le contrôle de ses nerfs. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle se dit que ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps qu'Hermione gardait ça pour elle…

Elle sortit de son lit, s'agenouilla près d'une âme en peine et la recueillit au sein de son cœur. Elles s'endormirent ainsi, à même le sol, toutes deux épuisées par un flot d'émotions qui les submergeait, ne leur faisant aucun quartier. L'inconfort les réveilla aux aurores. Sans échanger un mot, elles se préparèrent et, profitant que ce soit le week-end, elles allèrent faire une ballade dans le parc, accompagnant le Soleil dans les premiers instants de sa course.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, une certaine agitation régnait. Ce midi arrivaient trois nouveaux élèves et chacun voulait obtenir d'avantage d'informations. Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigles, Elle fut happée par la taille et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur son cou, picorant sa peau de doux baisers.

Elle se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de protester que Sirius prit pleinement possession de ses lèvres. Ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, elle répondit au baiser, le rendant plus passionné. Elle le rompit alors et, soufflant contre les lèvres du jeune homme, elle lui dit d'une voix troublée par le désir :

-Allons dans un coin plus tranquille…

Il ne protesta pas et, souriant à son tour, l'entraîna vers la salle sur demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et, balayant amoureusement son visage de mèches encombrantes, il lui murmura avec une sincérité à toute épreuve :

-J'ai été un parfait idiot ! J'ai longuement parlé avec Remus, il m'a tout expliqué… Je n'ai pas vraiment cru qu'il se passait quelque chose mais j'étais fou de rage… fou de jalousie… fou de toi… Et puis James est arrivé, il m'a raconté pour votre petite escapade dans la cuisine… Je m'en veux tellement… Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre…

Elle ne dit rien, incapable de savoir sur quel pied danser. Mais il ne la laissa pas raisonner et reprit le cheminement de ses pensées :

-James m'a dit qu'il t'avais mis au courant pour Eileen et que, malgré tout, tu étais prête à venir me parler, me voir. Tu avais entièrement raison lorsque tu as dit que je ne retournerai pas avec elle si je t'aimais vraiment. Car je t'aime Hermione… Eileen c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je croyais l'avoir aimé mais depuis que je te connais, je sais ce qu'est véritablement aimer… Pardonne moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, pardonne moi pour…

Elle plaça ses doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Des larmes de bonheur roulèrent sur ses joues et, sans plus de préambules, elle embrassa l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lui pardonner ? Mais de quel crime ? D'accord ce n'était pas un saint, il s'avérait parfois être un véritable crétin. Mais c'était son crétin…

Elle le poussa jusqu'au lit où il se laissa guider. Elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon. Tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser, elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise, inscrivant à l'intérieur de ses paumes les formes du corps qui complétait si bien le sien. Elle déboutonna chaque bouton, repoussa les pans de tissus sur les côtés et embrassa délicatement chaque parcelle de son torse. De ses baisers, elle traçait un chemin et, lorsqu'elle arriva au nombril, elle lui défit sa ceinture, puis les boutons de son pantalon. Elle fit descendre l'uniforme pour le retirer complètement.

Sirius ne bougeait pas, incapable d'interrompre ce qui lui procurait un plaisir sans nom. A combien de filles avait-il fait la même chose pour ensuite mieux se délecter de la vue qu'elles lui offraient. Mais, pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… loin de là ! Pour la première fois, il se sentait sans défense devant quelqu'un, pour la première fois, il était mis à nu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il savait qu'il deviendrai quelqu'un d'autre après ça et, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ce quelqu'un d'autre soit toujours en parfait accord avec cet ange venu éclairer sa vie.

Hermione, loin de se formaliser de la quasi-immobilité de Sirius, en profitait ! Il était maintenant en boxer et elle s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler. Parfait fut le mot qui lui vint alors à l'esprit. Jamais elle n'avait eut désir plus fort que celui de posséder cette perfection. Elle se déshabilla alors sous l'œil attentif de son amant. Elle était de nouveau assise sur son bassin et sentait contre sa cuisse que son petit manège ne laissait pas Sirius indifférent.

Elle se laissa alors glisser le long de son corps en un mouvement lascif qui finit d'achever le peu de patience que possédait encore le jeune homme. Il la renversa sous lui et finit de la déshabiller. Elle se laissa faire, amusée par l'empressement de son amant tandis qu'il retirait son boxer à la hâte. D'une caresse ferme, il écarta ses cuisses et se plaça entre elles. Il embrassa sa poitrine, son cou, balaya d'un souffle ses possibles doutes et pénétra en elle.

Elle cambra de suite son corps sous le sien, se sentant plus excitée que jamais par le contact de leurs peaux, de leurs corps. Fort de sa réaction, Sirius poussa plus profond l'échange, donnant des coups de reins avec la force de sa passion. Partagée entre la douleur et le plaisir, Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans son dos et entoura le bassin de son amant avec ses jambes. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser ou parler, les seuls sons sortants de sa bouche n'étant que cris et râles et, parfois, le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Sirius n'en menait pas large non plus et pourtant, l'échange était loin d'être fini !

Il était grisé par une puissance, une force qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle était faite pour lui. Elle était devenu sa drogue et l'imaginer avec un autre le rendait malade. Lui seul pouvait admirer ce corps. Lui seul pouvait le posséder. Et, même si leur échange avait un côté bestial, ce qu'il ressentait n'était autre que de la tendresse et un amour infini. Lui seul devait la posséder.

-Hermione, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque, Hermione dis le moi… dis moi que tu m'appartiens…

De tout autre bouche, Hermione aurait trouvé cette requête étrange, voire glauque. Mais, Merlin savait pourquoi, son corps lui criait de lui répondre. Un long frisson vint s'ajouter aux vagues d'orgasmes qui déferlaient en elle. Elle lui appartenait et elle allait le lui dire… le lui prouver, elle le faisait déjà mais il fallait qu'elle s'entende le lui dire. Il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré et elle avait besoin qu'il le soit pour mieux atteindre l'ultime degré de plaisir.

-Je… Je t'appartiens… Sirius je… je t'appartiens… A toi seul… A jamais…

Le souffle lourd, il ralentit la cadence, la fixant sans trop y croire. La chaleur de leurs corps les englobait, formant comme une seconde peau charnelle. Sa main descendit jusqu'à la sienne, il entremêla leurs doigts, leur peau moite obligeant leurs paumes à se repositionner sans cesse. Ils se fixèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, se perdant dans l'espace de l'autre pour mieux s'accrocher aux étoiles.

Il se pencha alors et, les yeux mi-clos, leurs bouches séparées de minuscules millimètres, leurs souffles se mêlant, il reprit l'acte. Ils étaient à bout de force et pourtant aucun ne songea à s'arrêter là. Jamais ils n'avaient connu un tel plaisir. Lorsque enfin ils atteignirent l'orgasme, la tête leur tournait à une vitesse phénoménale.

Sirius se retira et s'allongea à coté d'Hermione, se passant une main sur le front pour repousser ses cheveux collés par la sueur. Hermione agrippait encore les draps, incapable de calmer son souffle. Ils étaient dans l'incapacité de parler ou même de réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré un semblant de souffle, Hermione bascula sur le côté, se collant au corps du Gryffondor. Un sourire béat ornait leurs deux visages, leurs yeux brillant n'allaient berner personne…

-C'était… magique…

Sirius rit et, d'un air taquin, répliqua :

-C'est tout ?

Hermione rassembla ses forces, plaça son corps sur celui de son amant et l'embrassa avec douceur :

-Non tu as raison, confia-t-elle, c'était beaucoup plus que ça, c'était innommable…

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire taquin ce qui fit rire Sirius. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et rapprocha leur visage pour mieux l'embrasser :

-Tu es l'amante la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître…

Elle l'embrassa à son tour avec une passion qui, décidément, ne semblait jamais diminuer :

-Je te prierai de ne pas faire étalage de tes conquêtes alors que je suis de si bonne humeur ! plaisanta-t-elle

Il l'embrassa à nouveau :

-De toutes façons, tu es la seule qui compte… Je t'aime…

Elle lui sourit puis, lui donnant un autre baiser :

-C'est pour ça que c'était si bon… Je t'aime aussi…

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien faire d'autre que se taquiner, s'embrasser… et s'aimer. Puis ils se rhabillèrent, allèrent dans la salle de bain des préfets pour prendre un grand bain. Ils passèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements et prirent la direction du parc. Il restait une heure avant le repas et le beau temps était encore au rendez-vous en cette fin octobre. Ils cherchaient leurs amis mais, fatigués par leurs ébats, ils ne se donnèrent pas vraiment la peine d'arpenter le parc. Sirius s'étala dans l'herbe, demanda à Hermione de s'allonger sur lui –ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier- et ils comptèrent passer le temps ainsi. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée inopinée de James Potter :

-On vous cherchait partout ! s'exclama-t-il, ça vous dit une partie de Quidditch ?

Sirius sembla soudain en pleine forme mais Hermione, elle refusait de bouger :

-Allez viens ! supplia Sirius, tu joueras dans mon équipe si tu veux !

-Non je reste ici ! se buta Hermione, je suis épuisée et… SIRIUS LACHE MOI !

Mais le jeune Black n'avait cure des cris de la jeune Granger. Il l'avait hissé sur son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante. Il l'emmena ainsi sur le terrain de Quidditch où les attendait Remus, Peter, Lilly et quelques Gryffondors de l'équipe de Quidditch qui, de ce fait, traînaient de temps à autres avec les Maraudeurs. Alors que les équipes s'organisaient, ils se rendirent compte que le nombre était impair.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclama Hermione, je vais attendre sur les gradins et je…

-Hors de question ! l'interrompit Sirius, tu montes avec moi sur le balai et aucune objection ne sera toléré Miss !

Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour protester mais se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue. Boudant, elle s'approcha de Sirius qui garda son air faussement sévère jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit montée à l'avant du balai. Lorsqu'il prit place derrière elle, elle frissonna. C'est fou l'effet que ce mec lui faisait ! Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille pour saisir le manche du balai juste à l'entrejambe de la jeune fille :

-Tu le fais exprès ! grogna-t-elle entre ses dents pour pas que les autres entendent

Sirius ne répondit rien mais se contenta vite d'une main pour tenir le manche et, de l'autre, glissa sur la peau tendre du ventre de la Serdaigle pour descendre jusqu'à son intimité. Hermione sursauta et s'assura que personne ne regardait. De toutes façons, elle avait son pull par-dessus mais il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire ça en vol !

-Hey en bas, vous décollez ?

-Tout de suite ! répondit Sirius avec un large sourire

Sa main se fit plus entreprenante, devenant une véritable torture pour la jeune fille. Elle agrippait le manche du balai pour ne pas crier de plaisir et se mordait l'intérieur de la joue car serrer le balai était loin d'être suffisant… surtout quand Sirius Black se chargeait du décollage…

Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour diriger le balai sans pour autant cesser de torturer Hermione. Il se retenait pour ne pas rire parce qu'il se rendait bien compte dans quel état était la jeune fille. En même temps, il focalisait son esprit sur le côté amusant de cette histoire plutôt que sur le côté excitant… sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien ! Ils étaient sensé être Attrapeurs mais aucun des deux n'avaient les mains libres ! Sirius s'excusait en rejetant la faute sur Hermione qui l'encombrait et Hermione ne disait rien parce que sinon… et bien parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, seulement crier ! Alors elle garda le silence… ce qui s'avérait être de plus en plus difficile !

Lorsque la partie fut fini –à peine quelques minutes plus tard grâce à James qui attrapa le Vif d'or en un temps record- Sirius retira sa main et déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe d'Hermione avant de redescendre. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied à terre qu'elle lui lança un regard noir :

-Je te préviens, menaça-t-elle, j'aurai ma revanche !

Il éclata de rire et, collant leurs corps, lui susurra :

-Mais je n'attends que ça mon amour…

Il lui vola un baiser et parti rejoindre les Maraudeurs qui marchaient plus en avant. Hermione, frustrée, fut rejointe par Lilly qui la regardait en souriant :

-On dirait que ça va mieux vous deux ! Vous avez discuté au moins ?

Hermione détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues :

-Moui, plus ou moins… Il s'est excusé, je l'ai pardonné…

-Je vois ! plaisanta Lilly, cette discussion a dû être interminable !

Hermione regarda son amie et toutes deux explosèrent de rire. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Hermione lui raconta tout. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était grandiose, un air extatique étalé sur le visage !

Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Ce qu'Hermione vit alors lui glaça le sang. Une BLONDASSE ayant vaguement des allures de BIMBO était assise sur les GENOUX de SON Sirius ! Ce dernier semblait agacé par la présence de la jeune fille et lançait des regards suppliants à James pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

-Je te présente Eileen, chuchota Lilly à Hermione

Le cœur de cette dernière coula net. Tout allait si bien. Pourquoi au juste cette CHOSE interférait dans SON bonheur ? Entraînant son amie par le bras, Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles où elles s'installèrent. Lilly n'osa rien dire, devinant aux gestes brusques et brutaux de son amie qu'elle n'allait pas au mieux et semblait même au bord de la crise de nerfs !

Mais elle était loin de la vérité ! Hermione ÉTAIT en pleine crise de nerfs ! Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ? Faire une crise de jalousie ? Essayer de connaître cette Eileen ? L'ignorer ? Toutes ces solutions lui paraissaient plus ridicules les unes que les autres ! Et puis qu'est-ce que Sirius attendait pour la virer avec un bon coup de genou ?

Elle souffla, reposa le couteau qu'elle tenait de façon plutôt menaçante. Pas mal d'élèves alentours la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle ! Elle leur cria de s'occuper de leurs affaires s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle les maudisse jusqu'à la fin des temps, futures générations comprises ! Sa menace fonctionna puisque tout le monde retourna à ses occupations sans demander leur reste !

Au milieu du repas, alors que la jeune fille se calmait, un jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis qu'un autre faisait de même à coté de Lilly. Les deux filles se regardèrent. Les deux inconnus étaient pour le moins canons ! Celui à côté de la brune était châtain aux yeux bleus et celui à coté de la rousse était mat aux yeux noirs. Leurs corps étaient taillés dans le roc et leur charme aurait suffit à dévaster le peu de raison d'une dinde sans cervelle. Mais pour les deux Serdaigles, c'était plutôt l'étonnement qui les caractérisait.

-Bonjour ! s'exclama celui aux yeux bleus, je m'appelle William et mon ami c'est Jike ! Désolé de s'incruster mais on a été placé dans cette maison et vous êtes tellement canons toutes les deux…

En parfaite synchronisation, ils leur firent alors à chacune un sourire charmeur, digne d'une magnifique pub pour dentifrice ! Hermione leur répondit avec un sourire qui sonnait faux tant elle était effrayée par leur numéro et Lilly, elle, les regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est…

Hermione essayait de chercher un autre mot que « effrayant » pour définir le discours de William mais rien ne lui venait !

-…touchant ! compléta Lilly

Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant auquel la jeune Evans répondit par un haussement d'épaules ! Le reste du repas, William se lança dans un grand discours sur lui-même auquel il incluait de temps à autres son ami muet : Jike. Enfin « ami muet » était le surnom qui lui avaient trouvé les deux jeunes filles dans leurs esprits pour le désigner car il ne décrocha pas un mot de tous le repas. Il faut dire que William débitait assez pour deux !

-Et comme je l'ai souvent reproché à l'histoire de Poudlard…

-Attends ! l'interrompit Hermione, je suis impressionnée ! Tu as lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Je pensai être la seule !

Se sentant soudain flatté, William se sentit tout à coup beaucoup moins confiant. Il parlait avec une décontraction charmante mais, dès qu'on le complimentait, il avait tendance à perdre ses moyens ! Cependant, il reprit contenance, heureux d'intéresser une fille aussi saisissante :

-Non tu n'es pas seule ! s'exclama-t-il amusé, je l'ai lu à plusieurs reprises, j'avais un dossier à monter sur l'histoire des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie !

Pour le coup, même Lilly entra dans le sujet :

-Tu as dû découvrir des choses incroyables ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Tu n'as pas idée ! s'écria William, par exemple, savais-tu qu'à l'origine, l'école de Durmstrang était un lieu sacré de magie blanche mais que cela a mal tourné pendant un sacrifice ? Il s'agissait en fait du sacrifice d'un agneau pour Merlin. Ce que le mage blanc ignorait, c'est qu'il sacrifiait un Animagus ! Merlin, fou de rage, aurait lancé une malédiction sur tous les sorciers présents, les obligeant à vivre de ce qu'ils haïssaient le plus…

-La magie noire ! finit Hermione… fascinant !

Will entreprit alors de leur raconter l'histoire de Beauxbatons mais une dispute éclata à la table des Gryffondor, dispute que tous le monde suivit à la minute même. Sirius et Eileen se faisaient face, cette dernière semblant folle de rage :

-Comment as-tu pu ? hurla-t-elle, comment as-tu osé ? Je t'ai peut-être trompé mais je ne suis JAMAIS tombée amoureuse ! TU m'entends ? JAMAIS !

-La belle affaire ! répliqua sarcastiquement Sirius, tu vois c'est marrant, mois je ne t'ai jamais trompé mais je suis tombé amoureux !

-Pas trompé ? Tu te fous de moi ? Et cette fille ! Et toutes les autres ! Tu crois que parce que j'étais à Beauxbatons je ne savais rien ? Détrompe toi, j'ai encore des amis ici !

-On était plus ensemble je te signale ! Tu m'as largué, tu te rappelles ?

Un long silence suivit. Eileen ne trouvait apparemment plus rien à dire et c'est alors qu'elle changea du tout au tout ! Perdant sa colère, elle prit un air de prédatrice, se rapprochant langoureusement de Sirius :

-Mon chéri, tu ne peux quand même pas oublié tout ce qu'on a partagé ? Toi et moi, c'était magique non ?

Elle lui prit sa cravate et l'entortilla autour de son index. D'une voix qu'elle fit suave, elle ajouta :

-N'oubli pas jusqu'à quel point je peux être… fantastique !

Hermione avait le plus grand mal à respirer, ce spectacle répugnant lui faisait horreur. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait en détourner les yeux, elle avait besoin de voir… Besoin de savoir si Sirius allait craquer…

-Crois moi, répondit celui-ci en tirant d'un coup sec sur sa cravate pour la récupérer, tu es loin, mais alors très loin des miracles d'Hermione. Avec elle ce n'est pas seulement fantastique, c'est…orgasmique…

Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent alors vers la Serdaigle qui virait au rouge vif. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux regards des autres, le sien ne pouvant quitter des yeux la scène qui était au centre de l'attention. Eileen poussa un cri de rage et gifla Sirius :

-TU ES A MOI SIRIUS BLACK ! ET A MOI SEUL ! TU M'APPARTIENS !

N'appréciant visiblement pas d'être giflé par une fille qu'il semblait alors méprisé, Sirius la fusilla du regard sur place. Elle parut déconcertée un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne se soumettait pas. Chose qu'il faisait toujours d'accoutumée devant elle. L'avait-elle réellement perdu cette fois ?

-C'est fini, prononça Sirius avec une froideur inquiétante, tire un trait sur moi car c'est ce que j'ai fait avec toi depuis un temps maintenant. Oubli moi. Je suis à quelqu'un d'autre…

Blessée, Eileen regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa alors sur Will et Jike à qui elle fit un signe de main concis, leur intimant l'ordre de la suivre. Ils adressèrent un sourire d'excuse aux jeunes filles et s'éclipsèrent. Les élèves mirent un certain temps à reprendre l'ordre de leurs actions. Plusieurs sortaient de la salle, voulant profiter de l'après-midi pour travailler ou s'amuser. Hermione et Lilly firent de même, prenant la direction de la bibliothèque.

Seulement voilà, les Maraudeurs en avaient, une fois de plus, décidé autrement. Ils les rattrapèrent et réussirent à les convaincre d'aller dans le Parc. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et débutèrent une grande conversation sur le monde Moldu, Lilly et Hermione s'amusant des difficultés des Maraudeurs à comprendre le monde non magique.

Sirius, d'abord mal à l'aise, s'était ensuite assit à côté d'Hermione, l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de la jeune fille, il en déduisit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt entre lui et Eileen, ce qui était le cas. Il avait bien réagi, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui reprocher quoique ce soit ! Ils s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient, tout en participant vivement aux conversations.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, un groupe de filles de Gryffondors, de la même année qu'eux, s'approcha pour s'arrêter devant le couple. Sally se détacha de ses amies et pointa sa baguette droit sur Sirius ! Ce dernier, debout face à elle, plaça Hermione derrière lui et, le regard dur, prononça d'une voix tout aussi abrupt :

-Qu'est-ce tu me veux Baglow ?

-C'est vrai que tu lui appartiens ? s'écria celle-ci d'une voix hystérique tirant sur l'aigu

Personne ne pouvait intervenir car les amies de Sally pointaient également leurs baguettes sur chacun des membres du groupe. Hermione avait peur pour Sirius, ses folles étaient capables du pire…

-Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? aboya Sirius, oui je lui appartiens, où est le problème ?

Baglow eut un hoquet de terreur et devint, pour le coup, totalement hystérique :

-Je vais te faire souffrir Black ! s'époumona-t-elle, te faire souffrir comme tu me fais souffrir ! DOLORIS !

Hermione, qui avait vu le coup venir, eut juste le temps de se placer entre Sirius et le sort pour recevoir celui-ci de plein fouet. Elle hurla de douleur et tomba à même le sol. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. De nombreuses filles apparurent alors de toutes parts et encerclèrent les Maraudeurs, Lilly et Hermione, chacun ayant près de cinq baguettes pointées sur leurs tempes. Enfin, pas Hermione. Elle en avait une vingtaine.

-Oh tu veux te sacrifier pour lui ? s'exclama sarcastiquement Sally, je te présente toutes les filles que ton cher et tendre à utilisé ou simplement fais rêvé en leur accordant un jour un simple sourire. Il est temps de payer pour ses crimes.

-Vous êtes complètement tarées ! s'écria Lilly, attendez qu'un prof arrive ! Trente contre six, c'est du courage ça ! Et ça se dit à Gryffondor !

La jeune Evans se reçu un sort de mutisme et toute l'attention se reporta alors sur celle qui gisait toujours au sol, crampée. Hermione tenta de se relever mais rien n'y fit, elle s'était fracturé le tibia en tombant sur un caillou. La fracture était certainement ouverte mais elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder…

Elle reçut alors de nouveau un Doloris, suivit de près par une dizaine d'autres… simultanés ! Tout devint alors noir mais cette fois, pas d'évanouissement. Hermione gagna un coma sombre et profond. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est l'arrivée des professeurs, le renvoi de plusieurs élèves dans l'immédiat, Sirius effondré, ses amis atterrés et attristés, l'angoisse de MacGonagall et l'inquiétude de Dumbledor. Elle ne vit pas non plus la rage de Rogue et la colère de Digorry.

Non, Hermione ne vit rien de tout ça. Mais il est une chose que personne ne vit, pas même ceux présents. Ils ne virent pas une jeune fille blonde, plutôt belle, cachée derrière un arbre de la Forêt Interdite, souriant de satisfaction.

OhEileen Fields avait de quoi être fière. Ses Impériums faisaient toujours leurs preuves… et leurs dégâts…

* * *

**Pfiou ! Que de rebondissements ! Je peux vous dire qu'il a été dur à écrire ce chapitre ! Non pas à cause de l'inspiration mais trouver les mots justes pour chaque événement est loin d'être aisé, croyez moi ! Lol !**

**En tout cas, j'espère avoir réussi ! A vous d'en juger ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise ! auteur désespérée !**

**Gros Bisous**

**Bonne fête aux mamans et Bon anniv à ceux dont c'est l'anniv ! (lol)**

**Jess**

**Ps : Merci beaucoup pour les nombreuses reviews pour le chapitre précédent et pour tous les chapitres à venir (là je aprle des reviews de ceux qui m'ont rappelé à l'ordre pour que je poste une suite! lol! Merci!)**


	8. Guerres Perdues

**Bonsoir à tous!!**

**Oui, je sais, je fais n'importe quoi, je poste n'importe quand et, en plus, jamais sur la fic que j'avai prévu! Bref, je me suis laissée chambouler par un été sans vacances et l'université sans intérêts! Mais me revoilà, pour le plaisir de renouer contact avec vous et aussi pour celui d'écrire!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

-Harry !

Se réveillant en sursaut, le Survivant regarde autour de lui, hagard. Sa baguette s'était éteinte lorsqu'il s'était endormi et devait avoir glissé plus loin. Se maudissant, il la chercha à tâtons et, lorsqu'il mit le grappin dessus, éclaira la grotte dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était seul. L'appel venait de son rêve…

Il se redressa, porta une main à sa joue et constata qu'elle saignait toujours. Ses vêtements déchirés s'étaient imbibés de l'humidité ambiante, le faisant frissonner avec la force de crampes. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Le problème était de rejoindre le dehors sans se faire attaquer.

Ils avaient perdu la guerre… Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Voilà près d'une semaine qu'il avait atterri dans cette grotte après avoir vu tout le monde se faire tuer. Il n'avait pourtant pas fuit ! Il aurait cent fois préféré mourir aux côtés de ses amis et alliés ! Mais il avait été assommé et s'était réveillé ici, ne sachant même pas où il se trouvait !

Que devait-il faire ? Il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort mais était dans l'incapacité de l'approcher désormais ! Il avait besoin d'alliés, d'aide… Ses yeux le brûlèrent alors qu'il se rasseyait, sous le choc : il n'avait plus personne… Ginny, Ron, Remus, Hermione…

Il se redressa d'un coup : Hermione ! Elle était encore vivante, elle ! Elle était en sécurité ! En sécurité… Il devait aller la rejoindre ! Mais comment ? Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Lors d'une discussion avec Remus, ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il était possible d'aller rendre visite à Hermione de temps à autres, pour deux trois jours tout au plus !

Et s'il ne revenait pas ? L'idée lui parut tellement lumineuse qu'il en oublia un instant que personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer comme procéder. Lorsqu'il fit cette constatation, il pria pour un éclair de géni. C'était la spécialité d'Hermione ça… Hermione… La bibliothèque !

Il devait retourner à Poudlard ! Mais l'école était devenue le nouveau siège du mage noir ! …Alors il devra être prudent. Inspirant profondément, il se concentra. Il visualisa l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante, les autres endroit de Pré-Au-Lard possédant une barrière anti-transplanage. Il s'y retrouva un instant plus tard.

La cabane n'avait pas changé depuis sa troisième année. Mais il ne voulait et ne devait pas s'attarder. Il sortit furtivement de la grande bâtisse. Fouillant dans son sac à dos, il en sortit la cape d'invisibilité et glissa la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa poche. Sa baguette toujours pointée devant lui, il se dirigea vers Honeyducks.

La boutique avait été ravagée. De la poussière flottait encore dans l'air, rendant la visibilité quasi nulle. Harry avança prudemment, maudissant chaque planche de bois grinçante. Mais l'endroit était définitivement vide. Il gagna la trappe sans encombres et s'engagea dans le tunnel. Arrivé derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, il regarda la carte. Son cœur manqua alors un battement.

La quasi-totalité des mangemorts se trouvait dans la bibliothèque ! Il s'accroupit dans le noir, plaçant son visage entre ses mains. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il ne s'accordait pas souvent. Il pleura. La pression semblait le quitter à mesure que les larmes s'écoulaient. Soudain le passage s'ouvrit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, on empoigna Harry par le col et on le poussa plus avant dans le tunnel. Lorsque la statue obstrua de nouveau l'entrée, Une lumière se diffusa, projetée par une baguette qui n'était définitivement pas celle du Survivant.

-Harry ?

L'interpellé retint son souffle, ses mâchoires se contractant sous le coup de la colère. Bien entendu, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Qui d'autre, encore en vie, connaissait ce passage ?

-Vous comptez me tuer comme vous avez tué mes parents ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Harry alluma alors sa baguette, éclairant le visage fatigué de Peter Pettigrow. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que l'Animagus ne reprenne la parole :

-Ecoute j'ai une dette envers toi…

-Je ne voulais pas vous sauver la vie ! l'interrompit Harry, je voulais simplement que les Détraqueurs s'occupent de vous !

Pettigrow regarda soudain ailleurs, mal à l'aise :

-Je ne parlai pas de cette dette là Harry… Quelque chose de plus…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant apparemment les mots justes :

-Disons que j'ai fais un tas de choses horribles te concernant, concernant James, Lilly, Sirius,… et même Remus ! Ils étaient tout pour moi et je… j'ai mal agi…

-Mal agi ? s'écria Harry dont le sang bouillonnait, Mal agi ? Vous les avez tué, détruit ! Vous les avez trahi !

Pettigrow s'agita :

-Arrête de crier ! siffla-t-il, tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie :

-Oh voyons, qu'ils nous découvrent ou pas, mon sort sera le même, pas vrai Queudever ?

Les yeux de son interlocuteur se mirent à briller de… reconnaissance ?

-Voilà des années que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi ! murmura-t-il en tremblant

Une détonation se fit entendre pas loin de l'entrée du tunnel. Peter devint tout à coup fébrile :

-Je vais t'aider ! souffla-t-il avec précipitation, tu n'as plus aucune chance de sauver quoique ce soit ici… Il faut que tu retournes au temps de tes parents, là où ton amie est bloquée ! La résistance existe déjà à cette époque ! Tu dois les aider, il n'est pas encore trop tard et il ne sera jamais trop tôt !

Le jeune Potter le regarda sans comprendre. Allait-il réellement l'aider ? Par ailleurs, il l'aidait à accomplir exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ! Il hocha donc la tête en signe d'assentiment. Pettigrow agita alors sa baguette et sa main argentée en des gestes similaires. Harry se recula par pure précaution et, bientôt, un grand carré argenté ne tarda pas à apparaître.

Queuedever s'essuya le front en sueur et fit un maigre sourire au fils de James et Lilly, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait y aller. Harry ne se fit pas prier et, alors qu'il passait au travers, l'ancien Maraudeurs lui retint le bras :

-Juste deux requêtes ! dit-il précipitamment

Des bruits de détonations se faisait entendre, de plus en plus proche de leur cachette. Le cœur d'Harry battait d'appréhension et de révulsion dans l'attente desdites requête :

-Comment osez-vous… commença-t-il

-Juste, pardonne moi ! s'empressa de dire Peter, et… empêche moi de devenir ce que je suis devenu… Empêche moi de trahir les seules personnes qui ont vraiment compté pour moi !

Ça, Harry le fera volontiers. Il comprit alors pourquoi tout le monde lui avait fais confiance. Il n'avait pas un mauvais fond après tout… Il lui sourit et passa finalement à travers la faille temporelle. Au moment où elle se refermait, il vit les Mangemorts, de l'autre côté, pénétrer enfin dans le tunnel. La voix de Malefoy Senior fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit de son époque :

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Puis plus rien. Harry mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il tenait, serrée dans son poing, sa cape d'invisibilité. La carte des Maraudeurs dépassait de sa poche et sa baguette finirait par fusionner avec sa main droite s'il continuait de la serrer avec une telle force. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du tunnel, un jeune homme apparut à sa droite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là James ? s'étonna le jeune homme en question, tu devrais aller dans la salle commune ! Tout le monde y est pour la fête !

Remus Lupin. Il avait reconnu sa voix. L'obscurité ambiante était sans doutes ce qui avait permis la confusion avec son père.

-La… fête ? s'étonna Harry

Remus éclata de rire :

-T'es à l'ouest mon vieux ! Hermione, elle est revenue de Sainte Mangouste ce matin, tu te souviens ?

Aucune réaction. Le lycanthrope commençait sincèrement à douter de la santé mentale de son ami. A vrai dire, Harry était tétanisé. Il regardait tour à tour les friandises dans les bras de son futur professeur et ses yeux qu'il devinait inquiet sans réussir à faire un lien cohérent. Les paroles mirent un temps fou à imprégner son esprit. Trop d'informations. Foutrement trop d'informations !

Merlin il allait voir ses parents ! Cette vérité, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la première information, le frappa soudain de plein fouet. Puis il comprit enfin : alors qu'il avait tout perdu, il avait failli perdre Hermione…

Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit le passage à la volée et, ne se souciant même pas d'être vu, il se précipita vers la tour Gryffondor. Dans sa course effrénée, il n'entendit pas le jeune Lupin le poursuivre en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Le souffla court, la respiration haletante, Harry poussa le tableau entrouvert d'où s'échappait un vacarme assourdissant.

Il croisa alors un regard noisette qui se chargea de surprise. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, heureux par-dessus tout de la voir en vie, Harry fendit la foule. Les élèves reculaient sur son passage tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Tous le fixaient les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas vraiment qui était ce jeune homme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à leur attrapeur préféré.

Il se mit alors à pleurer, ne détachant pas ses yeux de la jeune Granger, sa seule attache. A un pas d'elle, il s'effondra, entourant la taille de la jeune fille de ses deux bras. Le visage niché contre son bassin, il éclata alors en sanglots. Il sentit bientôt des doigts glisser dans ses cheveux et l'odeur familière de sa meilleure amie l'envahir.

-Chut, murmura-t-elle, c'est fini… Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie…

-Tu es tout ce qui me reste ! s'exclama-t-il alors

Sa voix aigue glaça le sang des personnes présentes, et plus particulièrement celui d'Hermione. Elle ne comprit alors que trop bien ce qui avait poussé son meilleur ami à la rejoindre. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et, tendrement, le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Des larmes s'échappèrent également de ses prunelles et son corps se mit à trembler.

-Hermione ?

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser les prunelles grises de Sirius. Il semblait désemparé, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Quelques instants plus tôt, ils fêtaient el retour d'Hermione et le jeune Black imaginait déjà milles façons de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Puis était arrivé ce jeune homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à James et qui s'accrochait à la jeune Granger comme à une bouée de sauvetage !

-Sirius, dit-elle doucement la voix chargée de peine, aide moi s'il te plait… Il est blessé…

Hochant la tête en réponse, son petit ami se baissa et soutint l'inconnu pour le mener à l'infirmerie. Hermione allait le soutenir de l'autre côté quand James s'avança, proposant son aide. Lilly prit son amie par le bras et toutes deux suivirent les trois garçons. Peter et Remus leur certifièrent qu'ils viendraient les rejoindre plus tard mais que la salle commune devait être rangée et l'ordre rétabli.

-Qui est cet élève ? questionna Madame Pomfresh en les voyant arriver

Elle regardait alternativement Harry et James sans véritablement comprendre.

-Il s'appel Harry Potter, commença Hermione, c'est…

-Mon cousin ! s'exclama soudain James

Hermione lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance même si elle se doutait qu'il ne s'en tiendrait pas là ! Sans plus de préambules, Pomfresh envoya Lilly chercher Dumbledor et indiqua aux garçons où déposer son patient. A peine ce dernier fut-il allongé qu'il réclama la jeune Granger.

-Je suis là, souffla-t-elle d'un voix apaisante

Elle repoussa une mèche qui lui barrait le front et découvrit sa cicatrice. L'infirmière poussa un cri d'effroi :

-Elle a toujours été là, s'empressa d'indiquer Hermione, et elle le sera toujours…

Elle soupira ces derniers mots avec tristesse. En lui promettant de revenir au plus vite, elle s'écarta pour laisser le soin à l'infirmière de soigner Harry en toute tranquillité. Elle sortit alors, rejoignant les autres qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Ils attendaient des explications mais elle n'était pas prête d'en donner !

Elle avait besoin d'avantage d'informations… Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se blottit dans les bras de Sirius, ayant besoin de sa chaleur, de son soutient. Il l'étreignit, sentant la détresse de la jeune femme. Cependant, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Certaines l'empoisonnaient, sous-entendant que ce jeune homme était lié de façon plutôt intime à la fille qu'il aimait. D'autres n'étaient que simple curiosité… Mais elles ne mobilisaient pas vraiment son esprit…

-Et ben vous en faite une tête d'enterrement ! Quelqu'un est mort ?

Hermione se détacha de l'étreinte de Sirius. Eileen. Elle l'avait oublié celle-là !

-T'aimerai bien ! lança avec acidité James

La blonde prit un faux air outré et se mit à sourire de façon totalement désinvolte. Avant qu'elle ait pu cracher à nouveau son poison, Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie :

-Miss Granger ? appela-t-elle, Mr Potter délire légèrement et ne cesse de vous réclamer ! J'ai beau lui donner des potions calmantes, il se tort de douleur en se tenant le front. Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela peut bien signifier ?

Hermione pâlit dangereusement. Dumbledor et Lilly arrivèrent à ce moment là mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer un mot, Hermione se rua à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Elle gagna le chevet d'Harry en un temps record et se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre avec force. Il hurlait, se débattait mais Hermione résistait.

-Il est là ! s'écria soudain le Survivant, Hermione il approche…

Elle le berça contre elle et prit le temps de le calmer. Puis, avec douceur, expliqua :

-Tu es en sécurité Harry, il n'est pas ici. Tu es resté connecté avec le Voldemort de notre époque, ici il ne t'a pas encore marqué…

Elle releva alors les yeux et croisa le regard du Directeur. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'était présent dans l'infirmerie. Elle continua alors de bercer son ami, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et chantant un air sans queue ni tête mais destiné à l'apaiser. Ce qu'il fit. Petit à petit, Harry glissa dans un sommeil profond, les potions pouvant enfin agir sur son esprit tourmenté.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il eut rejoint les bras de Morphée, elle l'installa mieux sur le lit, le borda et sortie à la suite de Dumbledor. Arrivés dans le couloir, ce dernier lui fit promettre de venir, accompagnée de son ami, au plus tôt dans son bureau. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers ses amis et constata que Sirius n'était pas là :

-Il est parti raccompagner Eileen, indiqua Lilly en essayant de prendre un air détaché

Le cœur de son ami se serra mais elle ne dit rien. En silence, ils se mirent en route pour la salle commune. En chemin, ils croisèrent Hagrid qui les invita à prendre le thé. Ils y restèrent environ une heure et reprirent calmement le chemin du château, la neige commençant à tomber.

Hermione était restée un mois entier dans le coma et s'était réveillé en plein hiver. Sa rééducation avait durée deux semaines, la remettant d'aplomb. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de constater les changements avant l'arrivée d'Harry mais, une chose est sûre, Lilly et James qui se tenaient la main, c'était nouveau dans le décor !

Et, bien que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était en leur unique compagnie, rien d'autre ne laissait deviner qu'ils formaient désormais un couple ! Peu importe, elle cuisinerait la jolie rousse une fois qu'elles seraient seules à leur dortoir.

-Hermione, s'exclama soudain James, c'est qui ton ami ?

Le brun se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Lilly. Il haussa les épaules pour manifester son incompréhension ce qui provoqua un long soupir d'exaspération de la part de la jeune Evans. Hermione avait bien suivi l'échange et s'en amusa plus qu'autre chose ! Ces deux là formaient un sacré numéro !

-C'est mon meilleur ami, dit-elle enfin, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant, désolé…

Lilly lui sourit doucement, comprenant son silence mais James ne semblait pas de cet avis :

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il dit que tu es tout ce qui lui reste ?

Cette fois Lilly lui asséna directement une claque tandis qu'Hermione devint livide. Elle était tellement inquiète pour Harry qu'elle en avait momentanément oublié ses paroles ! Sans un regard ou une parole pour le jeune couple, elle courut vers l'infirmerie aussi vite que ses jambes purent la porter.

Arrivée à destination, elle vit une silhouette adossée à côté de la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'en rapprocha elle reconnut…

-Sirius ?

Semblant sortir de réflexions profondes, le jeune homme sursauta. Le regard qu'il posa ensuite sur sa petite amie n'avait rien d'avenant :

-Qui est-il ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, son esprit ne désirant pas comprendre la menace que cachaient ces mots prononcés dans un murmure de rage. Un silence pesant s'installa. Sirius fixait toujours la Serdaigle sans ciller. Il essayait de lire en elle, guettant le moindre émotion susceptible d'animer les traits de son visage.

-Je ne te reposerai la question qu'une seule fois et tu ferais mieux de répondre, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ?

L'arrogance du jeune Black l'insupportait.

-Non pour qui tu te prends ? hurla-t-elle, tu me menaces ?

-Tout à fait ! assura-t-il sur le même ton, j'en ai assez de te voir montrer de l'intérêt à autant de garçons et à moi… que dalle !

-T'es pire qu'un gamin ! Quand cesseras-tu de croire que je suis ta propriété ?

Un éclair passa dans les yeux bleus nuits du jeune homme. D'un mouvement, il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre un mur :

-Je te rappel que tu me l'as juré… Tu m'appartiens… Ne l'oublie jamais…

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête, le regard vibrant d'une fierté blessée. Vexé, Sirius recula d'un pas. Il fixa Hermione qui ne voulait pas rencontrer à nouveau son regard et qui garda ainsi le visage de profil.

-Bien ! s'écria-t-il, puisque c'est comme ça, tu peux te taper qui tu veux ! Tu me soule Granger ! C'est fini, tu m'entends ? Fini !

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle encaissait sans broncher. Lorsque Sirius disparu au bout du couloir, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, la température du château semblant perdre une bonne vingtaine de degrés. Elle resta ainsi un instant, dans le froid de sa détresse. Puis, presque automatiquement, elle se releva pour rejoindre Harry. Son cœur finit alors de se détruire. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait… Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

Vacillant, suffoquant de douleur, elle atteint le lit de Harry. Les larmes silencieuses, le souffle lourd et douloureux, elle écarta la couverture et se glissa contre le corps de son meilleur ami. Dans son sommeil, ce dernier l'étreignit. Elle cala sa tête au creux de son épaule et passa la nuit entière à le fixer. Elle eut alors, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le sentiment d'être en quelques sortes à sa place et, jusqu'à l'aube, pensa que leur vie à tous les deux se reconstruiraient à cette époque. Et, même si ça allait être dur, ils s'entraideraient pour y arriver. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait…

Ce dont elle ne se douta pas une seule seconde c'est que, quelques étages plus hauts, dans une pièce isolée du château, une autre fille avait passé une nuit blanche... mais d'une toute autre sorte ! Cette autre fille était également dans les bras d'un jeune homme et s'y sentait tout autant à sa place. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le regardait dormir. Oui, après leurs ébats de cette nuit, Eileen était persuadée que Sirius et elle pouvaient se reconstruire…

* * *

**Ouais je sais, je deviens carrément sadique! Mdr!!!**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en tout cas!**

**Au fait, le plus important : un grand merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage et la gentillesse de me poster une review au chapitre précédent! Merci encore, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça réchauffe le coeur ni à quel point c'est grisant et réconfortant!**

**On parle beaucoup des auteurs de ce site mais il est évident (et n'y voyez là aucune tentative d'amadouer quique ce soit) que les auteurs ne seraient rien sans le soutient des lecteurs! L'on n'existe que par l'image que l'on nous renvoit!**

**N'hésitez pas à faire exister ce chapitre comme si vous avez si bien animé les autres! le coeur a besoin de pulsations pour battre!**

** bientôt**

**Bisous**

**Jess alias Teddyjes**


	9. Explications

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Bon, je sais, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard, voir plus! Je m'en excuse platement!! En plus pour vous servir un chapitre de consistance plus que douteuse! Enfin bref, je vous laisse juger par vous-même!**

**Enjoy! (si vous le pouvez)**

* * *

Lorsque le soleil entama sa course pour réveiller les habitants de Poudlard, ce matin là, il ignorait le nombre de rancœur qu'il mettrait en éveil. A commencer par celle d'Eileen Fields. Larguée, au beau milieu de la nuit, par un Sirius Black rongé par les remords, elle avait attendu le levé du jour en ruminant une vengeance qui ne manquerait pas d'éclat! Du moins l'espérait-elle…

Ensuite, une autre rancœur avait éclaté, toujours au milieu de la nuit, dans le cœur du jeune Black lui-même. Voulant à tout pris s'excuser, il avait arpenté le château à la recherche de sa belle pour finalement la retrouver dans les bras de cet inconnu qu'il haïssait déjà. Il avait alors pris une chaise, l'avait placé face au «couple», et attendait avec une impatience malsaine leur réveil.

Plus grande encore était la rancœur d'Albus Dumbledore envers ce cher Voldemort. Il ne savait pas qui était ce nouvel arrivant mais, une chose était sûre, Tom Jedusor avait, en sa forme la plus maléfique, franchit la ligne du non-retour.

Au milieu de toutes ses vengeances encore inassouvies, se dressaient des questions qui, de la courbe de leur point d'interrogation, narguaient ces réponses absentes et englobait de doute tout esprit, aussi censé soit-il.

Les trois investigateurs de ce brouillard teintaient l'air d'une pression digne d'une ligne à haute tension et attendaient le coup d'éclat qui ne saurait tarder. En effet, le soleil baignait désormais chaque pièce d'une lueur trop forte pour être ignorée et chatouillait les paupières de ses rayons dont l'insistance grandissait à mesure du temps.

La première à en être dérangé fut Hermione Granger. Elle papillonna des cils, tentant de chasser de ses prunelles chocolat les larmes qui liaient ses yeux au sommeil. Lorsqu'elle y parvint à peu près, elle s'assit, levant ses bras vers le plafond pour s'étirer, la couverture quittant son buste, exposant la moitié de son corps au froid de décembre.

Bien qu'elle soit encore habillée de la veille, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, et, réprimant un bâillement, s'extirpa du lit pour ne pas déranger Harry. Seulement, à peine eut-elle mis un pied à terre qu'elle suspendit son geste. En face d'elle, assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, se trouvait la raison de sa présence ici, dans les bras de son meilleur ami plutôt que dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il ne la regardait pas, fixant la fenêtre comme s'il eut voulu la faire voler en éclat. Les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés, ses poings serrés sur les accoudoirs. Hermione sortit entièrement du lit et, replaçant la couverture sur un Harry encore fiévreux, se dirigea vers Sirius. Alors qu'elle allait poser une main sur son épaule, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir, il lui agrippa le poignet au vol, plantant un regard dur comme la pierre dans celui, plein d'interrogations, de la jeune femme.

Elle retint son souffle et, n'y tenant plus, laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. L'étreinte du jeune homme se fit alors plus légère et, sans un mot, l'attira à lui. Elle écarta instinctivement les jambes et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il plaça alors une main au creux de ses reins, l'attirant plus près encore. Elle coula contre son torse, arrêtant son visage à quelques risibles millimètres du sien.

Leurs cœurs pulsaient avec force dans leurs poitrines, leurs yeux brillants ne se quittant pas une seconde. Leurs souffles étaient lourds et saccadés. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient inexorablement et, lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, tout sembla s'effacer autour. Ils s'aimaient.

Leurs mains se cherchèrent, se liant sur les hanches d'Hermione pour les quitter et parcourir le corps de l'autre. Ce fut Sirius qui mit fin au baiser, ses mains encadrant le visage de la Serdaigle, leurs fronts collés, leurs souffles se mêlant.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se fixant sans relâche, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre un rempart à leurs angoisses. Hermione rompit alors le contact et, se relevant, elle tendit une main à Sirius qui la saisit sans hésitations. Elle l'emmena alors près du lit où Harry reposait, toujours profondément endormi.

Elle sentit Sirius se raidir aussi se cala-t-elle dans ses bras, tout en lui chuchotant:

-Je te présente Harry. Je le connais depuis que j'ai onze ans, depuis mon premier jour d'école. Il a été le premier à vouloir savoir qui j'étais vraiment, le premier qui a percé ma carapace. Il m'a sauvé des griffes d'un troll, avec Ron, et depuis, on est inséparables tous les trois… Enfin, on était inséparables… Ron est… mort…

Elle se mit à pleurer. Sirius voulut la consoler mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste, se ressaisissant:

-Ce que tu dois comprendre ici, c'est qu'Harry est comme un frère pour moi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Aujourd'hui, comme tu as pu le comprendre après ce qu'il m'a dit hier, il est la seule famille qui me reste, le seul lien avec ma vie d'avant. On est très proches, c'est vrai, et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir expliqué tout ça hier, quand tu me l'as demandé. A ta place, moi aussi j'aurai fait une crise… Mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tout comme j'ai une entière confiance en toi…

Sirius ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de toute son existence. Il l'avait trompé et elle lui faisait confiance. Il l'avait trompé alors qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Maintenant que tout apparaissait clairement, les remords lui dévoraient les entrailles, la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds, son cœur se déchirait en morceau… Il avait la perfection: une fille qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, et il voyait tout lui échapper, s'éloigner à cause d'une incartade, d'une erreur qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner…

Elle avait pris des Doloris bon sang! Et lui, quand elle avait eu besoin de son aide, qu'avait-il fait? Il l'avait blessé, largué, et trompé! Merlin, les Black avaient une plus grande emprise sur lui qu'il le soupçonnait!

-Hermione, je…

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire –car il comptait le faire-, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et une furie blonde y rentra. Eileen. Elle s'arrêta, furieuse, devant le couple, n'ayant même pas conscience d'avoir réveillé le malade.

-Sirius Black! s'écria-t-elle, retire tes pattes de cette garce, immédiatement!

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre! Hermione lança une claque magistrale à cette pimbêche. Harry ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et Sirius… Et bien Sirius ne bougea pas, tétanisé. Il était mort de trouille à l'idée qu'Eileen révèle tout mais, si telle était son intention, on ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. En effet, le Directeur en personne entra dans l'infirmerie, l'air soucieux. Il s'arrêta devant le petit groupe amassé autour du nouvel arrivant et, d'une voix impatiente, congédia Fields:

-J'ai à parler à ces jeunes gens! affirma-t-il

-Je m'en contrefiche! rétorqua la jeune française, j'ai un compte à régler avec Sirius Black et cette Hermione Granger et je ne quitterai pas l'infirmerie sans être parvenue à mes fins!

Tout le monde la regarda, stupéfaits par tant d'insolences! Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour placer son venin:

-Figure-toi, Granger, que Sirius est venu me trouver cette nuit, après que tu l'ais repoussé pour cet inconnu qui s'est collé à toi hier soir! C'est lui qui est venu, pas moi! Aussi je réclame mon dû. Autrement dit, Sirius est à moi et à personne d'autre! Certainement pas à une peste dans ton genre!

Hermione devint, tout à coup, le centre d'attention générale. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, son cœur était si compressé qu'il semblait s'atrophier. Elle tourna un regard empli de questions envers Sirius qui détourna les yeux, incapable d'affronter la réalité. La jeune fille entra alors en hyperventilation. Elle entendit vaguement Dumbledore appeler Mrs Pomfresh alors qu'on la forçait à s'allonger. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'allonger, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle voulait hurler, se débattre, ce qu'elle fit avec véhémence et une force insoupçonnée.

Pomfresh arriva avec une potion calmante mais la jeune femme était recroquevillée, toujours en hyperventilation, incapable de se calmer. En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, elle avait perdu ses amis, sa famille, ses repères, et maintenant l'homme qu'elle aime… Ce dernier tenta de s'approcher mais elle hurla tout ce qu'elle put!

Elle n'était pas si forte, elle n'était pas le roc que tout le monde semblait voir en elle. Elle sortait d'un coma, bon sang! Elle était humaine après tout, n'avait pas les nerfs d'acier ni le sang froid indispensable pour subir autant de coup en un si court laps de temps, personne ne l'avait! Au milieu de ses cris, de ses spasmes et de ses respirations anarchiques, naquirent des larmes de détresse.

Elle se sentit alors attirée dans une étreinte, son visage perdu au milieu d'une chevelure rousse qui sentait bon la vanille. Une deuxième étreinte, masculine cette fois, vint s'ajouter à la première. Lilly et Harry. Elle se laissa aller au réconfort qu'ils lui offraient et ne mit pas longtemps à se calmer. Lorsqu'elle les suivit docilement jusqu'à un lit où elle s'assit, elle put constater que le reste des Maraudeurs les avait rejoint.

Son rythme cardiaque se calmait tandis qu'elle serrait les mains de Lilly et qu'elle s'appuyait contre le torse d'Harry. Ce dernier était partagé entre l'émerveillement d'avoir ses parents à proximité et la colère contre son parrain qui avait mis sa sœur de cœur dans cet état. La dénommée Fields avait quitté l'infirmerie sous les instances de Dumbledore avec la promesse d'un retour à Beauxbâtons en bonne et dû forme le soir même.

Le silence se fit dans l'infirmerie, tous attendant que le Directeur leur parle. Ce dernier les regardait à tour de rôle, semblant les sonder. Puis, poussant un long soupir, dirigea sa baguette vers les portes qu'il colla et insonorisa.

-Bien, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose, déclara-t-il, tout d'abord, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenu Mr… Potter je présume?

Harry hocha la tête:

-Harry Potter, précisa-t-il

James écarquilla les yeux mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu exprimer son étonnement, Dumbledore reprit la parole:

-Non James, vous ne le connaissez pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry, ici présent, n'est pas encore né. Et, si je ne me trompe pas, il est votre fils.

Nouveau hochement de tête d'Harry qui prit soin de regarder ailleurs, comprenant le malaise qui s'installait. Il croisa alors le regard de Remus qui semblait trouver un certain intérêt à ses yeux. A la couleur de ses yeux, plus particulièrement. Un éclair de compréhension, suivit d'un sourire sincère éclairèrent alors ses traits. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil de complicité auquel Remus répondit par un éclat de rire.

-Les surprises ne s'arrêtent pas là, reprit le Directeur, il semblerait, d'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté des événements survenus lors de votre petite fête hier soir, que votre monde, notre futur, ne soient pas exactement sous de bons auspices!

Pour le coup, Harry perdit son sourire. Hermione se redressa alors et parla d'une voix, certes tremblante, mais déterminée:

-Tout d'abord, professeur, avant de tout vous révéler, car nous y sommes contraints pour faire de ce futur une promesse d'avenir, nous devons opérer, sur Harry et moi-même, le sortilège de Duplivita.

Seuls Remus et Lilly semblèrent comprendre ce à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion car ils retinrent leur souffle. Dumbledore la regarda, semblant peser le pour et le conte d'une telle proposition.

-En êtes-vous certaine, Miss Granger, cela requiert une grande réflexion et ne possède pas de chemin de retour. Si vous faites cela, vous serez coincés ici, destinés à tout recommencer sans savoir ce que le futur vous réserve.

-Plus rien ne nous attends là-bas, Professeur, aussi le regret n'est pas une option envisageable! Harry, es-tu d'accord avec moi?

Il la regarda, perdu. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel:

-Tu n'as jamais lu…

-L'Histoire de Poudlard? l'interrompit-il, amusé, non et tu le sais très bien, alors dis-moi plutôt ce à quoi tu penses!

Elle fit une moue légèrement boudeuse puis, pointant le nez en l'air, comme la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il connait si bien, elle lui expliqua:

-Le Duplivita est un sortilège qui effectue une sorte de clonage de l'individu. Ainsi, on existera deux fois, une fois ici et une autre fois dans le futur. Peu importe ce qui se passera dans ce présent-ci, ça n'influencera pas notre naissance future.

-Donc si l'un de nos parents meurt ou si ceux que l'on connait ne finissent pas un ensemble…

-Nous ne disparaîtrons pas!

-Brillant! s'exclama Harry

-Alors tu es d'accord?

-Evidemment!

Lui adressant un sourire confiant, Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore qui les regardait, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux:

-Bien, Miss Granger, venez, avec Mr Potter, dans mon bureau ce soir pour procéder à l'enchantement. En attendant, je vous suggère de vous reposer un peu et de déterminer les personnes que vous souhaitez avoir à vos côtés lors de vos aveux.

-Nous le savons déjà, affirma Hermione, il est essentiel que James, Lilly, Remus, Sirius, Severus et Peter assistent à cet entretient. Ils sont les acteurs majoritaires de ce drame.

Harry fixa avec détermination le Directeur, montrant son soutien. Ce dernier ne put qu'acquiescer et, après leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée, sortir de l'infirmerie. Faisant fi des autres personnes présentes, Hermione sauta dans les bras d'Harry:

-Tu es conscient qu'on ne retrouvera plus jamais notre époque? Que ce n'est plus que toi et moi maintenant?

La gorge sèche, le Survivant resserra son étreinte et lui murmura:

-Tant que tu es avec moi, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Essuyant des larmes d'émotion, Hermione prit Harry par la main et l'emmena près du groupe resté en retrait. Ces derniers vinrent de suite à la rencontre du dernier des Potter. Sauf Sirius. Ce dernier fixait Hermione, incapable de cacher sa peine. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il l'aimait, sincèrement. Or il ne laissera pas une petite erreur de rien du tout venir gâcher ce bonheur à porté de main. Ragaillardi par ses dernières pensées, il se planta devant la jeune fille:

-Ecoute Hermione, j'ai fait une erreur, je suis le premier à l'admettre, mais tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur ce qu'on était à cause de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant!

Aussitôt les mots prononcés, qu'il les regretta, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il aurait voulu les prononcer. La claque qu'il reçut était amplement méritée, il le savait. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant:

-Hermione… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, c'est vrai… Mais sans toi, je ne suis rien…

-Et avec moi t'es un crétin fini, c'est ça?

Deuxième claque. Sirius entendit vaguement ses amis rires. Quels«amis»! Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Hermione qui semblait furieuse, et profondément blessée également!

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… murmura Sirius

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il saisit la jeune femme par la taille et la plaqua contre lui. Elle le fusillait du regard, aussi agit-il intelligemment. Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa clavicule. Une claque. Sur la base du cou. Une claque. Le coin de la mâchoire. Deux claques. Derrière l'oreille. Elle lui saisit violemment sa cravate, le ramenant face à elle. Ses yeux brillaient d'une haine féroce non contenue. Il se permit alors un petit sourire en coin, qu'elle eut envi de lui arracher.

-Ouvre grand tes oreilles Sirius Black, tu poses, ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur une autre fille, à l'avenir, je peux te promettre que je te ferai avaler tes organes génitaux par tes oreilles, compris?

Remus se pencha vers Harry, chuchotant:

-Elle plaisante là, n'est-ce pas?

Harry secoua négativement la tête, provoquant une vague angoisse chez le lycanthrope. Sirius, lui ne semblait pas mesurer l'ampleur de la menace:

-Mais tu en as besoin de mes organes génitaux ma chérie!

Instinctivement, tous leurs amis présents firent un pas en arrière tandis qu'Hermione en faisait un en avant. Elle était réellement menaçante à présent:

-Crois-moi Black, je suis loin de t'avoir pardonné. Je n'ai pas dit que je t'acceptais à nouveau à mes côtés, tu vas devoir te rendre un peu plus digne de mon intérêt et, pour commencer, je te conseil de laisser tomber tes airs de dragueur arrogants, t'es sur la mauvaise voie pour mon pardon. Je ne suis pas une groupie stupide collée à tes basques. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé à cause de ton charisme ou de tes autres attraits physiques. Je t'ai aimé malgré ça. Nuance.

Sirius déglutit. Là, il allait payer cher et comprenait enfin les conséquences de ses actes. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Devant son désarroi, Hermione soupira d'agacement. Elle passa une main sur la nuque du jeune homme et attira son visage contre le sien. Elle déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Devant l'empressement que mit le jeune homme à y répondre, elle y mit rapidement fin et, le regardant avec détermination, lui précisa:

-Ceci est tout ce à quoi tu auras le droit pour l'instant. Le reste, il faudra le mériter, compris?

Sirius hocha vivement la tête et vola un nouveau baiser à la jeune femme. Elle s'échappa alors de son étreinte et proposa aux autres de gagner la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Tout le monde y répondit affirmativement. Les murmures et les regards indiscrets les suivirent tout le long du déjeuner mais aucun n'y faisait réellement attention. Hermione était concentrée sur Lilly qui semblait étrange depuis la présentation d'Harry. Alors qu'ils sortaient de table, la jeune Granger annonça une après-midi entre filles.

Elle planta un baiser sur la joue d'Harry, lui affirmant que les maraudeurs ne mordaient pas et, prenant Lilly par le bras, l'entraîna dans leur dortoir. Elles s'installèrent chacune sur leur lit, ne sachant trop par quoi commencer.

-Alors euh… hésita Lilly… James va avoir un fils… euh… hum… Hermione, je peux te poser une question?

Amusée, son interlocutrice, ne put que l'encourager en ce sens!

-Alors voilà… hum… pourquoi me pousses-tu dans les bras de James alors que… alors que tu sais qui sera sa femme?

Sur le coup, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune rousse se montre aussi… peu perspicace! Soudain, celle-ci se mit à pleurer et, avant que son amie ait pu réagir, elle se mit à arpente la pièce avec colère:

-Je suis vraiment stupide! J'ai cru qu'il m'aimait vraiment! Mais non, on sera juste amis au final! Ou peut-être pas! Je ne serai jamais la femme de sa vie, ni la mère de ses enfants! Qui c'est? Hein? Qui est cette femme qui me vole celui que j'aime?

-Lilly, calme-toi! intima fermement Hermione, tu n'as donc pas remarqué la couleur des yeux d'Harry?

-Pourquoi tu…

La jeune Evans s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, la vérité lui faisant soudain face. Elle se mit à trembler, partagée entre une joie fulgurante et une légère appréhension. Sentant son malaise, Hermione se leva et prit Lilly dans ses bras:

-Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurai entravé la création d'Harry? Cependant, je dois avouer que vous voir ainsi, incapables de vous comprendre, m'a donné envie de vous aider. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Lilly, j'en serai incapable, je t'apprécie trop pour ça!

Elles se sourirent, toutes deux apaisées.

-Je vais être maman! s'exclama soudain Lilly, et la femme de James!

Amusée, Hermione laissa alors la jeune rousse divaguer une bonne partie de l'après-midi puis, n'y tenant plus, lui proposa de s'avancer un peu dans leurs devoirs. Elles descendirent alors dans la salle commune et s'attelèrent à un devoir de Métamorphose particulièrement obtus. Elles en étaient à la moitié quand une personne s'affala littéralement à la même table qu'elles, balançant ses affaires sur leurs devoirs, renversant un encrier au passage.

-Salut les intellos!

Les deux«intellos» en question relevèrent les yeux pour faire face, de manière plutôt furax, à Lizzie Jones.

-T'es pas avec ton serpent de petit ami? s'énerva Lilly

-Nope! Il m'énerve par moments! Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas passer la soirée avec mes chères copines de dortoir?

-On partage certes ton dortoir, mais nous ne sommes pas…

-Lilly! l'interrompit Hermione paniquée, elle a dit «soirée»!

-Oh merde!

Devant l'air ahuri de Jones, elles remballèrent toutes deux leurs affaires et détalèrent à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledor –après avoir bataillé pour obtenir le mot de passe-, tous les garçons étaient présents, y compris Severus.

Assis à la place du directeur, Harry. A ses côtés une autre chaise attendait Hermione. De l'autre côté du bureau, étaient assis tout ceux qui étaient là pour écouter leur histoire, celle de leur vie. Assez nerveusement il est vrai, Hermione prit place, Dumbledore juste en face d'elle.

Ce dernier prit la parole tout en sortant deux fioles de sa cape:

-Avant de nous conter notre futur, vous devez boire ces deux fioles. Ensuite, je dirai une formule qui séparera votre présent du notre et deux tatouages se matérialiseront au niveau de votre nuque, pour Miss Granger et de votre cœur, pour Mr Potter. Ces tatouages seront, à vie, ce qui vous différenciera de vos «doubles». Compris?

Les deux anciens Gryffondors hochèrent la tête et burent la potion d'une traite. Et, tandis qu'un goût métallique lui brûlait la langue, Hermione se dit que la soirée promettait d'être longue, très longue…

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre est avant tout une charnière et une mise en jambe pour une nouvelle tournure dans le récit! Les explications d'Harry et Hermione ne seront pas retranscrites ici! Seules celles d'Harry sur la Bataille Finale le seront! Parce qu'après tout, tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé, non?? lol**

**Voili, voilou, en espérant que ça vous ai plus! En tout cas, je me suis fait un petit plaisir : EXIT EILEEN!!héhéhé! Enfin pour le moment...**

**Vous connaissez maintenant le chanson, petit bonhomme review avec sa main Go (ouais il donne des noms aux parties de son corps... Heureusement qu'on ne connait d elui que sa main!!) Bref, il est une heure du mat, je délire total! La preuve, je poste ce chapitre!**

**Gros bisous**

**Jess alias Teddyjes**


	10. note d'auteur

Bonjour à tous!

Comment allez-vous depuis le temps?

Alors non, pas de nouveau chapitre cette fois-ci (peut être bien prochainement ceci dit) mais une requête!

Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, ça fait plus de dix ans que j'écris des fanfics sur HP! Or, depuis deux ans, c'est un tout autre univers qui fait glisser ma plume : le mien!

J'ai, en effet, écrit un livre avec mes personnages à moi et tout et tout^^

Alors voilà, pour avoir des chances d'être publiée et parce que le système communautaire d'internet je connais bien, je me suis lancée dans un procédé tout nouveau : MyMajorCompanyBooks

Pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler, c'est un site où tu postes des extraits de ton manuscrit et les lecteurs ont la possibilité de devenir fan ou ami avec l'écrivain. Si ce dernier est suffisamment apprécié, MMCB proposera alors une jauge.

Cette jauge est en fait remplie avec l'investissement que chaque lecteur décide d'apporter. Quand cette jauge atteint les 20 000 euros, le livre est publié, tout frais compris (impression, promotion, publication, etc)!

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de mon livre il y a une semaine, je n'en suis donc qu'aux balbutiements. Je ne demande donc pas à ce que vous mettiez de l'argent mais j'aurai tout de même besoin de votre aide (de façon entièrement gratuite, promis!) :

Il s'agit en fait de vous créer un compte sur le site .com (ça prends deux minutes et ils ne vous demandent quasiment rien et surtout pas de numéro de carte bancaire!) puis de devenir fan de ma page!

Ce n'est absolument pas une obligation, bien entendu! Certains d'entre vous me suivent depuis des années et savent pertinemment que jamais je ne m'amuserai à vous demander quelque chose qui vous demande plus qu'une adresse email et un clic!

Enfin voilà! Donc mon roman c'est celui-ci : .com/Auteurs/jessical/

Bien entendu, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, ce que j'aimerai vraiment c'est que vous le lisiez aussi dans la foulée!

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance!

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

Bisous

Jess alias Teddyjes


End file.
